Learning to Love Again
by Yami6
Summary: It's pretty...um...I don't know. It's got action, romance, and it's got suspence (I think...)....JUST READ IT :P
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1

Okay, for all of you who are reading this....YAY! Thank you so much! Please review, even if it's only to criticize. I probably need it (Arc's told me this so many times ;_;). Well....enjoy!! Just call me Yami, cuz you're not gettin my name. I really don't want the gov to spy on me with secret satellites (Hey Ash, who do I sound like? Hahaha). Just to tell you now, there is a new character that many of you won't recognize. You see, I didn't exactly ask ChiChi (who knows her real name?) if I could use Tayhei, but oh well (please don't kill me!). Tayhei is Bulma's apprentice who wears all white and is a complete neat freak. Vegeta (believe it or not) hates her more than Trunks and you know what happens when Vegeta hates....*sigh*. You see, ChiChi's story TOY(Thinking Of You) happened a year before this. During that time, new saiyans were found and stole ChiChi. Bulma and her family helped, so in this book, the Sons feel a great debt to the Briefs. (hee hee). Trunks likes Tayhei and she him and so....well, you'll find out later. (no, no sex, sorry, actually I'm not sorry so :P)

*disclosure: I once had to put puke back into my mouth (I puked on a napkin) b/c my family was at a nice restaurant

**real disclosure: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I'm sure I have integrity(oh, wait! Arc took that, darn. I have nothing...GREAT ABYSS! A SPIDER! *dies*)

It was a beautiful day as Bulma and Bra took a walk around the woods. Bra squealed as a rabbit hopped by, and Bulma smiled at Bra's childlike innocence. Bra chased after the rabbit as fast as her chubby 7 year old legs would carry her. Bulma smiled, but her heart went still when she heard Bra's bloodcurdling scream. Bulma called out to Bra, running in the direction she had seen her disappear in, but ended up staring into the face of a strange looking being.

The being was green with a saiyan uniform. In his hand was the limp form of Bra. Bulma tried to scream, but for once in her whole life, she was left speechless. The being gave a smile that made Bulma shiver as it knocked her into a tree. The last thing that Bulma could seem to remember was a big, furry, green hand. It clouded her vision, and then she slipped into total darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bounty hunter, known only as the dastardly Veter, strode up to his hidden ship, carrying a female in each hand. Darsal would be very pleased that Veter had been able to steal the two females without a single problem. Luckily, Vegeta wasn't around, because his partner, Silver, had stayed behind. He insisted on being alone. Veter didn't want to push his luck by testing Vegeta's limits.

His leader, Jan, seemed always to be in control, and felt that Veter was the perfect minion to go steal the women. That meant that he was useless, and Veter didn't like that thought at all. Vegeta was powerful, but that wasn't enough to scare Veter into coming with back up. Gurglons knew no fear. 

He decided it would take about a half hour to get to Mount Fuji. That was good, because if it took any longer, he was sure that Vegeta would catch up to him. Besides, if he kept Bulma and Bra unconscious, Vegeta wouldn't be able to find out where they were. Vegeta and the rest of his friends. Veter really didn't want to be teamed up on.

He opened the spaceship door and went down a spotless, white corridor. He opened the fifth door on the left, and set Bulma and Bra down on the cool floor. No wonder Jan had wanted the mother. Why he wanted the daughter was beyond his knowledge, but the woman was very beautiful. Even though she seemed to be very vulnerable. He had to admit, she was the prettiest thing he'd seen. All the women on his planet looked too much like men, and you really couldn't tell the difference. But this earthling....

Veter snapped out of his thinking when he wondered what would happen if Vegeta caught him. He shivered and closed the door behind him, walked into the control room, and took off, heading toward Mount Fuji. He didn't even notice that he was spotted, but something attracted the persons attention...saving Veter's life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIFTEEN MINUTES EARLIER

Vegeta knew right away that something was wrong. He usually checked on Bra's ki, ever since ChiChi was stolen last year. He searched for Bulma's ki, and not sensing it, panicked. He calmed himself and checked for Trunks ki. His son was still there, but that wasn't the most important thing to him. 

***author's note: HOW RUDE....I wrote this? He's soooo mean!*** 

He decided to go check out the woods, to see if maybe they were knocked out by a criminal. Besides, Bulma and Bra usually took walks there. It'd take him about five to ten minutes to get there. 

Vegeta powered up and flew off to the woods, not noticing Trunks trailing right behind him. Vegeta began to feel anger burning through him. If anyone so much as touched a hair on Bra's head, they would be very, VERY sorry. He was in sight of the forest, but a ship leaving caught his attention.

Vegeta decided that Bulma was probably on there, and was about to follow it when a large power behind him made him spin around. He searched for who was there, and right before he blasted his ki in that direction, Trunks came into view. He seethed, and as soon as Trunks knew that he was spotted, he headed over in Vegeta's direction. "You baka(idiot)," Vegeta yelled, "I just lost sight of the ship your mother and sister were on. If you had just stayed at home, I would've found out what happened to the women."

Trunks blushed, "Gomen nasi(I'm sorry), I didn't know."

Vegeta cut him off with a glare and looked off at Mount Fuji. There was no other place that the villain could've gone. He glanced over in Trunks' direction. 

"Boy!"

"Hai (Yes), Otoosan (father)?" Trunks looked over with pleading eyes at Vegeta.

"I want you to go home, while I save your mother and sister. If you follow me you will be very sorry boy. Now, do you understand, you baka?" Vegeta sneered.

Trunks nodded his head, but was thinking exactly the opposite. He knew that he'd follow his father, even if his help wasn't requested. Besides, he was powerful, and he could make a difference. He bet Goten would've loved to come, but he decided to gloat about the adventure once they got back his sister and mother. He took off very slowly, trying to pretend like he was downhearted, but inside he was jumping up and down like he use to on Christmas morning.

When he could no longer sense his father's ki, he turned around with a smirk on his face. Vegeta would never know if he followed, but he would have to follow him at a distance. Besides, he really didn't need to follow his father. He knew that the most likely place his father would check out would be Mount Fuji. He was suddenly struck by someone he didn't see, and the last thing he remembered was falling to the ground.

***author's note: Ah, not Trunks too. He's my favorite character***

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta knew that the boy would never listen to him, so he disguised his ki. When the boy stopped to turn around, Vegeta came up from behind and struck him as hard as he possibly could. He smiled as the boy fell to the ground, and then decided that it was a good idea to leave, and soon. If he wanted to get to Bulma, he would have to hurry, and hope that the villains didn't get to Mount Fuji. Maybe if he.....

***author's note: YOUR HIS FATHER! WAAHHHH***

No, thought Vegeta, wishful thinking won't help. No 'if only' or 'maybe'. The best idea would be to fly until he was halfway there. The rest of the way would require a walk through the woods. No problem, thought Vegeta. Only now, it would take an extra hour, not counting the time it took to find the hiding place. If only that baka hadn't distracted him. Trunks was just like Bulma.

***author's note: Bulma distracted Vegeta from beating Goku***

The thought pained Vegeta, but only for a second. And, only because they had stolen his woman and child. But, he would get them back soon enough. All he had to do was be patient, for the element of surprise was that important. He had become less brash, and now began to think things through, just as Bulma had taught him....

Vegeta forced all thoughts of that woman and her child out of his mind. If he was to get them back, he had to have his head clear. He focused on the battle to come, and smiled at the anticipation he felt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku had shrugged off Bra becoming unconscious, got worried when Bulma was unconscious, and decided to do something when he sensed that Trunks had been knocked out. Goku hadn't done anything for Bulma after she and her family had helped him so much, and he could at least check out what had happened to them. 

"Goten, I have to go help Bulma-san and Trunks-chan." Goku said, putting his arms around Goten in a bear hug. 

"But Otoosan, you just got here. Why, is there something wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm just going to make a quick check, and if there's anything wrong, I promise to come back."

Goten frowned, but nodded.

"I have to check on Bulma-san and her family. I'll be just a few minutes." He said to ChiChi, who was washing the dishes.

"Be back soon Goku." ChiChi turned around and gave him a hug, surprising Goku and Goten.

Goku smiled, kissed her head and waved goodbye. Suddenly he was gone, and ChiChi went back to doing dishes, and Goten went back to watching tv. Even though neither said anything, they both felt an ache in their hearts at seeing Goku leave again.

YAMI SPEAKING

Awww, it ends....*tear* so sad. How can Goku leave his beautiful wife? HOW?? I feel for ChiChi. *sniff* Well, I'm off to write the next chapter. Muahahahaha. oO


	2. LTLA Ch 2

Ah, a second chapter. *sigh* I wonder if anyone is even taking the time to read this story....WWAAHHH!! ;_; I'm so depressed. I wish that someone would give a review. To all of you that do, thank you so much!!! You make me feel important (heh). ^^ Guess where I'll be this summer. JAPAN!! NYAH NYAH!! I'm going to Fukuoka (to all of you know where that is, good for you)

Disclosure: I once got beat up because of my big mouth

Real Disclosure: I don't own DBZ or any other thing you can think of....no, not even that......

CHAPTER 2

Goku went to find Bulma and Bra first, going to where he had last sensed their ki. He found himself in the middle of the forest, with markings of a spaceship not five feet from him. Vegeta was sitting on a log, but stood up when he saw Goku appear. He crossed his arms and smirked, 

"Well, I see punctuality isn't your thing Kakarott."

"Vegeta-san, I didn't see you. Do you know what happened to your family?"

"You baka, did you think I'd be standing here if I knew?" Vegeta said with a glare.

"It was worth a shot." Goku shrugged.

Goku bent over to study the markings, deciding that the only place nearby that they could hide out would be Mount Fuji. Vegeta smiled. 

"I see you figured out where they must've taken them."

"What I don't understand is that Trunks-chan was knocked out no where near here. Did you see that Vegeta-san?" Goku frowned.

"Why, of course Kakarott." Vegeta smirked.

"So, what happened?" Goku asked, hope filling him.

"I knocked him out, because he was being a nuisance."

Goku frowned and Vegeta let a smile pass his lips.. Then, he turned his attention back to the tracks he'd seen earlier. There were three sets of footprints. One was a webbed looking footprint, and the other two were human. Obviously Bulma and Bra, but who made the webbed footprint. Vegeta glared at Goku.

"I suppose you just noticed the Gurglon's footprint."

"Gurglons? What are those?" Goku asked with an eyebrow arched.

Vegeta threw a disgusted look Goku's way, "They are the beings that are similar to Nameks. Their planet was taken over by Saiyans years ago. How any survived at all, I don't know."

Goku looked over at Vegeta, puzzled. "So, what do they look like?"

"They have the same look as Nameks, but they're furry, instead of slimy. Not much an improvement if you ask me."

***author's note: Oooo, sexy! Hahaha***

Piccolo stepped out from behind a tree and glared at Vegeta. "Maybe he should tell the story right, instead of the moron's version."

Vegeta glared at Piccolo with absolute hatred. Piccolo continued like he didn't even notice Vegeta. "They traded with our people. We had so much water, when they had hardly any. They also helped us by teaching us ways to recycle our water as well as they did. The recycling only worked for a certain amount of time, so when they would run out, we'd lend them more, until Guru's hundredth child was born. At that time, the Gurglon's were not able to trade, for even though they needed the water, the Saiyans were attacking them. Some escaped to our planet, but died within hours. 

"The Gurglons were delicate creatures, and they couldn't take the temperatures we had on our planet. They soon became immune to the cooler air of Namek by growing thicker fur coats. As soon as they did, they started to create problems. They ate too much, and they liked vegetables, which were put on our alters. They vandalized almost every shrine, and so the Nameks banished all Gurglon's from our planet. That, Vegeta, is why there are still some out there."

Vegeta smirked. "Now, thanks to you Nameks, there is another galactic problem. Does anyone else think that Piccolo's people are the cause for all of these problems?"

"Vegeta-san, just let Piccolo-san be."

Piccolo looked over at Vegeta, "Yeah, and get back to whatever you were thinking of. Wasn't it food?"

Vegeta glared at Piccolo, but before anyone could say anything, Goku looked at Piccolo, "Actually, speaking of food, I'm awfully hungry."

Piccolo sighed and Vegeta mumbled something under his breath. Piccolo went over to Goku and told him to go eat, and to take Vegeta with him (which only made Vegeta want to blast him even more). He could handle watching over the site. Vegeta smiled at Piccolo, 

"Namek, didn't you lose ChiChi-san? How are we suppose to even trust you with these clues?"

Goku shook his head, and instant transported to Trunks location, before it got too awkward. Vegeta, taking a hint, waved goodbye to Piccolo with a big smirk on his face. Piccolo restrained himself by using Namekian relaxation techniques. Sometimes he wished he could wipe Vegeta off the face of the Earth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten's face lit up when he saw his father return. His frown quickly turned into a frown when he saw Trunks' limp form in his hands. Goku gently put Trunks down on the couch and Goten jumped off of his chair to see what was wrong. "Otoosan, what happened to Trunks-chan?" 

Goku's frown deepened. "Vegeta-san."

Goten nodded and then began to poke Trunks' mouth, making him snort. Goten and Goku laughed heartily, but stopped when Vegeta threw open the door. "Goku-san, is there something funny about one of my son's many weaknesses?"

Goku shrugged. "Well, lets eat, and then we'll talk."

Goten nodded heartily in agreement and raced Goku to the table. Goku won, of course. Vegeta rolled his eyes, gave Trunks a disgusted look, and then joined the Son's at the table. ChiChi served them, nagging constantly at their table manners. How does Goku stand that woman, thought Vegeta. If my wife ever nagged that much, I think I'd find a new one.

Vegeta thought again of Bra, and broke his chopsticks. Goten looked over with a raised eyebrow, but Goku didn't catch it, he was too busy eating. ChiChi simply gave Vegeta another pair, commented on his lack of manners, and sat down to eat. Before she could take a bite, Goten asked for thirds and Goku for fifths. 

ChiChi smiled as Vegeta TOLD her to get him some more food. Usually she would force him to ask, but today, Goku was staying home, so she just served them. When she sat down, she asked Vegeta about Bulma, and why Trunks was knocked out. Vegeta glared at her, 

"You women are just too talkative. Eat, woman, and I might not blast you."

Vegeta waited for her, or Goku, to respond, but was surprised when Goten threw his chopsticks right at Vegeta's head. 

"Have more respect, Vegeta-san."

Vegeta glared, but then resumed eating, surprising everyone at the table. Goten frowned. He really wanted to anger Vegeta, and maybe fight with him. Vegeta seemed to always make fun of him, so he got him back in whatever way he could. This time, though, Vegeta seemed occupied. Goten knew then that something was wrong.

Goku sighed and pushed back his bowl. "That was great ChiChi. Thanks. Now, I've got to go. Goten-chan?"

Goten looked up, mouth stuffed with food, and hands rice covered. "Maeh?"

"Do you wanna come along?" Goku asked, trying not to laugh, so Goten wouldn't spray him with food. 

"MAEH!!!" Goten yelled, covering him in rice and chicken chunks. Oh well, so much for that idea.

***author's note: my goodness ^.~ what was I thinking?***

Goten gulped down the food that wasn't all over Goku, "Sorry, Otoosan."

Goten grinned sheepishly. Then went into the bathroom to get a towel. ChiChi took the moment to yell at Goku. "GOKU-SAN? Where do you think you're going? You've been gone too much. You know that we really need you here."

Goku winced, "I know, but Vegeta-san needs me even more and...."

Vegeta interrupted him with a snort, but Goku continued, as if Vegeta hadn't. "Bulma-san could be in trouble."

ChiChi's face paled. "Bulma-san in trouble? Why? Is she okay? Where is she?"

Vegeta leaned over and asked Goku, "Are you sure you don't want to blast her, she'd be a lot quieter?"

Vegeta ducked as chopsticks flew over his head, shrugged and leaned back in his chair. ChiChi looked at him in disgust, and turned back to Goku. "Well?"

Goku cleared his throat, and was saved by Goten throwing a towel over his head. Goku wiped off the rice, kissed ChiChi, grabbed Goten and Vegeta, then waved goodbye to her, before she could get a word out. 

***author's note: SAVED BY THE SON ^.^***

ChiChi slumped back into her chair, looked into her untouched rice bowl and pushed around the rice. She threw the bowl across the room. Goku made her so mad, and yet...she was already missing him. She fell back into her chair and began to cry. Not noticing the silent Trunks sneak out the front door. What she did notice, later on, was that the rice bowl she had thrown across the room was empty.

***author's note: was Trunks hungry or what?***

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi Trunks had it rough his whole life. Not like Goten, but rough enough to make him wish he was normal. Watching his father die, his father hating him, and forgotten when Bra was born. Goku seemed to get along great with both of his sons, when he was around. If his father were more like Goku....

But then, his father would forget birthdays, and never be there, even if it was just to criticize. Of course, he still loved his father, but never receiving that love...it made him feel unwanted. He had never felt love in his life, from anyone. Bra was with Tayhei, and Bulma had Vegeta. He felt out of place, and only felt like he fit in with Goten. Unfortunately, Goten was hardly ever around, even though he did nothing but watch television at his house.

Trunks finished off the bowl ChiChi threw and snuck out the door. When he got outside, he wondered if he really wanted to go. What was he saying? Pass up an adventure, thought Trunks with a smirk, not on his life! He took off toward Mount Fuji. He decided that his father wasn't going to just fly into Mount Fuji. So, he would have to walk, he figured about an hour and thirty minutes. He didn't want to chance seeing his dad. Besides, the fresh air would be good for him, and he'd have time to think.

He'd think about how he'd save his father, and how his father would congratulate him on a good job. How his father would love him and how happy he'd be. Or what the look would be on Bra's face as she told Trunks she loved him, and shoved Tayhei away. Trunks smiled, realizing that he'd really like this walk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta had been walking through the woods for an hour now. The two idiots were playing eye spy, and Piccolo was in front. Vegeta hated having to walk behind Goku, because no matter what he did, Goku didn't think it was fair to leave the last person behind. He also felt Vegeta should join in the game. Vegeta gave him a disgusted look and walked past the bakas and Piccolo. 

Vegeta hated being first, but it was better than being anywhere near Goku and Goten. Besides, Vegeta wanted to get Bulma and Bra back. He was really looking forward to the fight. He needed to fight a fight that he could win, but not easily, just to know that he was still the prince. After all, since Goku and the others invited themselves, they could see a real master at work.

***author's note: talk about grumpy, lighten up, play some eye spy ^.^***

Vegeta smiled and felt an old feeling stir up inside of him. Anticipation. Anticipation of the upcoming battle. The battle that would prove that the Prince of Saiyans was no one to push around. Vegeta stopped at the base of the mountain, then looked around, realizing he had no clue where the villains were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks had been walking for about an hour and fifteen minutes when he heard voices. He quickly disguised his ki, and then crept up to listen in. Vegeta was throwing rocks at the mountain, making them sink in without even making an effort. Piccolo seemed to have his attention elsewhere, and Goku and Goten were playing eye spy.

"I spy, something green." Trunks almost laughed hearing Goku ask Goten

Trunks couldn't believe the stupidity. That's all that surrounded them! Green was everywhere, but he had a feeling that Goten would guess it. They were both idiots, after all. 

"PICCOLO-SAN!" Goten yelled.

Piccolo snapped out of his trance, looking around wildly, "What's wrong? Is someone here?"

Goku, at the same time, was laughing. "How'd you know?"

***author's note: man, I dunno what was going through my mind ^.^***

Trunks almost said that they were both idiots, and thought alike, but Vegeta beat him to it. Trunks was grateful that he had, because if he would've uttered anything, someone would've known he was there. He decided to sit down and relax, until they started to move. When he sat down, he sat on a branch.

He held his breath, but realized that no one had heard him. It was a good thing that Goku had resumed eye spy and Vegeta began to throw rocks again. All of a sudden a rock hit him in the forehead, and before he knew it, Piccolo had flipped him over and was holding his hands behind his back. Trunks gasped and then Piccolo stood up.

"You stupid boy. You think just because those two idiots didn't hear you, that we didn't? How is your forehead?" Vegeta said sarcastically.

Trunks flipped over and rubbed his forehead, waiting for the pain to disappear. Goten leaped off of his seat, not noticing the idiot comment at all. 

"TRUNKS-CHAN!" Goten yelled, but was quieted with a rock thrown at his head. Goten's face turn red as Vegeta laughed. 

"You baka. How loud do you plan on being?"

Goten glared at him, but quickly lost all anger when Trunks playfully threw a rock at him, "Yeah, loudmouth."

Goten laughed and threw a rock at Trunks, until they were both pelting each other with rocks. Goku laughed, and then joined in, when a rock missed Goten and hit him. Pretty soon they hit Vegeta, and he almost blasted Goten before Goku reminded him about not using any ki.

Vegeta, upset threw a rock as hard as he could at Goten, but Goten dodged it and hit Vegeta with a rock he had behind his back. Vegeta knew he just started it up again, so he stalked off into the woods, hearing Goku yelp in pain from a rock thrown at his head. Vegeta smiled, he probably should've done that before he left, but Piccolo got the job done. He looked the mountain up and down and began to climb, deciding he'd rather go by himself, wondering why he didn't in the first place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo glared at them. They were just a bunch of kids, and he was upset that they weren't thinking of Bulma and Bra. Those two had been stolen, and now Goku, Goten, and Trunks were throwing rocks at each other. How could they be so childish when there were so many things to do. Like find Bulma and Bra or fighting the Gurglons. Why weren't they serious about this?

Piccolo cleared his throat, but no one paid attention. 

"BAKA!" he yelled.

Goku, Goten, and Trunks all looked up at him. Piccolo sighed. 

"Are we going to play games the whole time, or are we going to save Bulma-san and Bra-chan?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Well, I guess we got a little sidetracked." 

Piccolo hopped off the rock and glared at Goku. "Now, if you're done being nincompoops, I think it's time that we go find where Vegeta-san ran off to. Remember, no using ki."

Goten nodded, "Right, no using ki. Hey Trunks, I'll race you to the villains."

"Your on!"

Goten was about to take off, but Piccolo laid a hand on Goten's shoulder. "No flying, baka."

Goten smiled, "Oh yeah, I forgot you used ki to fly."

Piccolo sighed and headed off into the woods. If they were going to find Vegeta, they would have to hurry up. Goku ran up to Piccolo. 

"Hey, Piccolo-san, I was wondering if you wanted to play eye spy."

Piccolo just looked at Goku. Goku didn't take the hint. 

"Because, Trunks-chan and Goten-chan don't want to play and I'm bored."

Piccolo stared at Goku. "You've only been walking five minutes, how can you be bored?"

"I don't know."

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "I spy....something gray off in that direction."

Goku looked over there. "Where?"

"I don't know, why don't you check it out."

"Okay!"

***author's note: how rude!***

Piccolo almost laughed. Well, he thought, that was easy. Now just to keep him away for about another couple of hours. He'd probably have to play again, but he would make sure Goten, or Trunks, would play next time, because he was definitely not going to play little games with Goku. The only thing he'd do with Goku is fight, but they couldn't use ki, so he'd just have to settle for walking. Great, thought Piccolo, I just know I'm going to end up playing eye spy.

Initially Piccolo was playing eye spy, but COME ON! I mean, who would believe that. PICCOLO playing EYE SPY. That would be one whacked up world. (kinda like Dragon Ball Z Disco, hehe, gotcha ChiChi). Well, Arc, try and enjoy my story (big meanie.....just jokin. I love ya, ya heathen! :P)


	3. LTLA Ch 3

I was bored, so....HERE'S CHAPTER 3! Yeah! Okay *ahem* now to get down to business. I was at school and JH (you know who you are, jerk) started saying I was doing dirty things! These things are not proper to discuss, so I won't discuss them, but I will say.....I DO NOT :P. Oh, and Robb (yeah, you) if you ever actually read this, you broke your annoying stopping promise. I shook on it and you broke it!!!! I had to touch you *barfs*. Oh well, and if you tell me to smile ONE more time, I'm gonna kill you...(_or egg your house..._)....So you better be nice to me! Okay, I'm done raving, here's the story! :)

Disclosure: I had a hole in my shirt and Robb put paper in the hole (JERK, I forgot to sew it, so he did it twice this year....-.-)

Real Disclosure: I'm and idiot so couldn't have come up with anything like DBZ, let alone sew a stupid little hole.....(now I'm in a bad mood)....

CHAPTER 3

Bulma woke up on the cold hard floor, realizing that she had a new set of clothes on. She looked over in Bra's direction and saw that she was wearing the same type of clothes. They were white with a green circle and a red triangle. Not the most stylish outfits. 

Bulma crawled over to Bra, realizing it was harder to walk than she had thought. She seemed to way a thousand pounds, and wondered how little Bra was breathing. She felt so heavy that she was afraid that if she put any weight on Bra, she'd break Bra's bones. So she settled on whispering Bra's name, until she gained consciousness. When Bra's eyes opened Bulma was flooded with relief. "My Bra, I thought you had left me. How are you feeling?"

Bra looked at her, wonderment clearly on her face. "I'm okay, Okaasan, but where are we?"

Bulma shook her head. "I don't know, sweetie."

"Where's Otoosan? And where's Oniisan?"

"I don't know that either, Bra-chan."

"I miss Otoosan." Bra said, sticking out her lip, her little eyes welled with tears.

"I do too, but we've got to stop thinking about them, until we figure out how to get out of here. Can you do that for mommy?"

Bra nodded, tears still shinning in her eyes. Bulma kissed her forehead, and then looked around the room. There was obviously one door, and without looking, Bulma already knew it was heavily guarded. She would have to find some other way out of the room. She thought about trying to break through the wall, but neither she nor Bra were strong enough for that. Back to the drawing board.

She looked up at the ceiling. It was a hard white wall, just like all of the others. There seemed to be no vents, so she couldn't send Bra through them. She looked around for cracks, or for something out of place in the wall, but it seemed air tight. Besides, even if she did find a way out, how would she stand up in this gravity. Bulma panicked, and for the very first time in her life, she didn't see a solution. She tried not to cry, but her emotions overwhelmed her.

Bra patted her back, but it felt horrible from the pressure. She couldn't seem to control herself. She had never felt so hopeless. Someone had always helped her when she needed it. But now, all she had was Bra and herself. That wasn't enough. She needed Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Trunks, anyone. Even ChiChi would be helpful. But no, all she had was this little girl.

Bulma cried even harder, but looked up when the door opened. It was the fuzzy green creature, and she immediately stopped crying. She looked at the creature with intense hatred. She let her anger take over, and her tongue fly loose. 

"How dare you steal us! What in the world were you thinking, you baka? Harming two innocent Earthlings. Why, when my husband gets a hold of-"

Bulma was cut off with a slap that sent her flying. The gravity didn't seem to affect the being, Bulma realized. The throbbing she felt was horrible, and she felt like she was going to die. Bra screamed, and crawled over to her, holding her and screaming her name. Bulma couldn't seem to focus, but she did feel Bra's grip loosen. She screamed, realizing the being was taking her little Bra away.

She crawled after the being, pleading to let her little girl go. He just kept walking, Bra screaming and kicking. He slammed the door, and she was left alone. She had never been alone in her life. She realized it was the worst feeling you could possibly feel. She gave up crawling and curled up in a little ball, sobbing. 

***author's note: how sad ;_;***

"Oh Vegeta-san," she said through tears, "Where are you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veter walked through the halls with the little girl. She was a nuisance, and he seriously thought about slapping her unconscious, but Jan needed to see her. He tried to guess why Jan would want to see the girl, and not the woman, but the girl would probably give him answers. Unlike the woman, who would probably lie under pressure. 

The little girl yelled, and Veter shuddered. The girl saw that he didn't like it, so she did it again, this time louder. He pulled the girl up to his face when she stopped. 

"If you do that again, you will be very sorry."

Bra never took a hint. While she was in his face, she yelled as loud as she could. Veter threw her, without meaning to. She landed on her rear. The second she hit the ground, she cried. Veter hated children so much. They yell, whine, and poop. They're good for nothing, and if it was Veter's choice, he'd blast them all. He grabbed her by her neck. He finally reached Jan's room, after ten more minutes.

He threw open the doors. Jan was sitting on his chair, in the middle of the room. He was surrounded by the best women from Earth. All of them were in chains, and all of their faces were tear streaked. He seemed to be eating slurch. Slurch was a fruit from the planet Galong. It was like an apricot, but had no pulp. It was actually very good, and Veter started to drool at the thought of eating one.

Jan looked over at Veter, disgusted. "If you've stopped drooling, you can bring the girl over for a Slurch."

Veter practically ran up the stairs, but remembered to be refined in Jan's presence. When he reached the top, he threw the girl at Jan's feet, and (disgusted) Jan threw Veter a Slurch. Veter caught it in his mouth, then swallowed it whole. 

"Thank you, boss."

***author's note: I actually had Veter more civilized and dignified, but I think he plays a better role as a piggish villain. Silver hasn't shown up now, and I know you all want to meet him, but not until the end. But just as a little hint, he's soooo much more worse than Veter. I know it's hard to believe, but trust me, this villain will be your most hated enemy, not Jan. Jan's just like pilaf, not the real problem. Trust me on this, too, Veter's no push over....well, you'll find out later on....***

Jan waved him away, and Veter quickly stepped through the hallway. Jan turned his attention to Bra. Jan waited a moment, studying the pouty face of the little girl before him. She was petite and her Blue hair framed her flawless face.

"I hear you are Vegeta's child. Now, Earthling, you will tell me everything you know about you're father."

Bra stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms, just like her father, and gave him a look that Vegeta would've praised her for.

"I'll never tell you anything."

She felt proud that she stood up to him, but what she heard next, shook her confidence. "Bring in the Earth woman. The child needs persuasion."

Veter dragged in Bulma, and Bra cried out when she saw her mother's eye. It was a dark blue, almost black, and almost cried when Jan gave the order to beat her mother. Bulma cried out as Veter hit her, each blow getting harder and harder. Bra fell to the floor and screamed. Bulma smiled at her. 

"Be....strong Bra.....don't.....let...bully you.....I....love...you."

Bulma gave one last cry before she fell over. Veter hadn't hit her face, but he had beaten her severely around her stomach. She had fainted and Jan gave Bra a smile. 

"So, Earth girl, are you going to tell me what I want to know, or does mommy need another beating. Bra bowed her head and whispered, "I'll tell you what you want to know."

Some of you are like, FINALLY, now it gets just the least bit interesting. Well, hang on all of you sad people who read my story (wait, I shouldn't be criticizing people for reading my story, DAME). Well, anyway......Please read Chapter 4 whenever I get around to putting it up. Well, see ya later! Myah!


	4. chapter 4

****

I'll be brief

disclaimer: I'm evil

real disclaimer: i don't own squat

CHAPTER 4

Vegeta sat down on the rocks, trying as hard as he could, to sense Bulma's ki, or anyone around the area. Vegeta stood up and started to walk. The three stooges and the hulk were coming closer. Besides, the last thing he needed was to be dragged into a mindless game they decided to do. He had been walking for an hour, and didn't sense anything. It was so hard to pinpoint any ki he did sense. He did have a strong feeling, but then it went away.

He wondered where it was. Vegeta guessed it wasn't too far away, about another ten minutes. During those few minutes, he amused himself by squashing everything he could. It was fun to see things die, and since Bulma would 'have his head on a platter' if he killed humans, innocent animals were the next best thing.

He finally sensed something, but it was....UNDERGROUND! He sat down, and the ki he sensed grew stronger. Whatever was alive, it was underground. He wanted to blast down there, but then he would lose all of that worthless sneaking. That was the last time he listened to anything but his instincts. He started to lift boulders, and there seemed to be an endless amount of them. 

It wasn't long before the three stooges and the hulk came along. Piccolo didn't say anything, but just started to help. Vegeta was so bored, that he just had to pick a fight. "Namek, I don't need you to screw this up. Why don't you go find something entertaining to do, like play mindless games. Goten, any suggestions?"

Goten smiled, "How about..."

Trunks elbowed him, whispered and then whispered in Goten's ear. Goten laughed, and then stared at Vegeta. 

"How about we play a game Vegeta-san loves, duck duck goose."

***author's note: don't you just love Goten. He's so silly ^.^***

"Duck" Goten picked up a rock. He pointed it at Goku 

"Duck." Goten pointed it at Piccolo. 

"Goose!" Goten yelled at Trunks, but then he threw it at Vegeta's head.

It almost hit Vegeta, but he quickly grabbed it, inches away from his nose, and hit Goten right in between the eyes. Goten yelped in pain and Trunks howled with laughter. Trunks laughter abruptly ended when Goten shove him into the ditch. Now it was Goten's turn to laugh, but Trunks pulled him in the ditch. There they wrestled, Trunks sitting on Goten's back, Goten's hands tied behind his back with a vine.

"Hey," Goten complained, "What are you going to do?"

Trunks laughed uncontrollably and picked up poison ivy, with a stick. Goten screamed, and Trunks was hit by another rock, thrown by Vegeta. Vegeta glared at him, 

***author's note: awww, Vegeta, you party pooper! We wanted to see Goten get poison ivy. Wouldn't that be a laugh!***

"Want to disturb anyone that could be here?"

Trunks blushed and shook his head. He put down the stick and untied Goten. Vegeta smirked and turned to Goku. 

"Well, at least we know who's stronger, Kakarott. My son, even if he is useless, he's good for beating up your son."

Goku smiled, and playfully punched Vegeta. 

"I think you're in a bad mood. Hey, I know what would brighten us all up. How about some food and a fun game!"

"No games, just food. Trunks! Go fetch us some food, baka." Vegeta growled.

Trunks nodded, elbowed Goten, and they both took off. Goku smiled. 

"I hope they hurry, I'm starved."

"You're hungry again, Goku-san?" Piccolo asked incredulously.

Vegeta smiled. "You're surprised again, Namek?"

Piccolo glared at Vegeta. "Why don't you come over here and say it to my face, baka."

"You're surprised again, NAMEK?"

Piccolo punched Vegeta, but Vegeta didn't even flinch. He just knocked Piccolo out with a flick of his wrist. Piccolo's eyes rolled back as he fell over. Vegeta spit on Piccolo.

"Stupid Namek."

***author's note: how mean, even for Vegeta.***

Goku frowned. "Vegeta, now we have no help to pick up the rocks."

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta screamed.

Trunks came out of the brush five minutes later, face smeared with red berry juice. Vegeta frowned. 

"Boy, help clear the way."

Trunks nodded and started to lift rocks. fifteen minutes later, Goten stumbled out, and fell on his face. Trunks sighed. 

"Goten-chan, don't tell me you were carrying all of the berries in your shirt."

Goten smiled sheepishly. "Not anymore."

***author's note: my goodness! ^.^ what a dum-dum.***

Vegeta growled and muttered something under his breath. Goten stood up and unfolded his shirt. It was gooey with all of the squashed red berries. 

"Hey, what's wrong with Piccolo-san?" Asked Goten.

"Think." Trunks said, "Why would Piccolo-san be unconscious."

"Oh."

Trunks walked over to Goten and yanked him over to the pile of rocks. "Come on, Goten-chan, we've gotta help lift all these rocks up."

Goten threw off his shirt and began to help. ***author's note: Now I'm GLAD he spilled the berries!*** In half an hour, they were all sweaty, but the job was done. Piccolo was still unconscious, and according to Vegeta, would be another hour. There was a trap door at the bottom of the pile, and they decided to take a break before opening it up. They gave up being quite, and now Goku, Goten and Trunks were playing eye spy, while Vegeta got the food.

Vegeta had insisted on getting the food after seeing Goten smash it all. He had said he didn't want any blundering idiots to get his food. Besides, he didn't want hang around, or so he had said. Goku looked around, 

"I spy....something white."

Trunks slapped his head, and Goten shouted, "THE CLOUDS!"

Goku shook his head and Trunks sighed.

"Piccolo's cape." Trunks breathed out.

Goku nodded enthusiastically. Goten looked at Trunks with awe. "I would've never guessed that."

"Look, you two play. Goten-chan, I'll get some food. I'm sure your Otoosan would love to play."

Vegeta came through the brush then. "Not necessary anymore, baka. Guess you were too late, as usual."

Trunks shrugged and sat down on a nearby rock. Goku and Goten could barely contain themselves at the sight of food, so they started jumping up and down. Vegeta rolled his eyes and threw them each a banana. They ate the banana whole, peel and all, making Trunks laugh hysterically. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes at all of them, and stuffed himself with two already pealed oranges. Trunks was tossed a couple of mushrooms, and he ate them all without taking a breath. Goten smiled. 

"I bet you a million zeni that I can eat more than you can in one bite."

Trunks laughed. "You're on!"

Trunks grabbed ten oranges, stuffed them in his mouth, and swallowed them one at a time. Goten looked at Trunks condescendingly. 

"Is that all you've got?"

Goten ate twelve banana's in one bite, gulping them all down at the same time. Trunks stared open mouthed at Goten. 

"Brutal, that was brutal."

Goten stuck out his tongue. "Hey, now you owe me two million."

Trunks looked at Goten like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't eat that cake. Trunks, you owe me a lot of money."

Trunks sighed. "I guess so."

***author's note: if you haven't read ChiChi's fanfic, read it!! It's hilarious when Trunks shoves the cake into his mouth (they each bet one million on who could eat it in one bite) well, he had to spit it out to talk to Vegeta, so he lost his bet.***

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma woke up when she felt someone shaking her. She looked up to see a tear-streaked face Bra. Her eyes were red, so she must've been crying for quite some time. Bulma tried to sit up, but there was an awful pain in her stomach, and she slumped back down, a breath of air escaping her. She realized the ground beneath her was soft, and she turned her head to talk to Bra.

"Bra-chan, sweetheart, where's mommy?"

Bra's lip trembled. "We're in a big room with a bed and pretty drawers."

"How'd we get here?"

"Veter-san took us here."

"Who's Veter-san?"

"The green guy that stole us."

"Oh. Bra-chan, what happened to me after you left?"

"You don't remember?"

Bulma shrugged, "I guess I must've bumped my head."

"Well, they beat you up until I told them what they wanted."

Bulma sighed. No wonder she was in so much pain. Bulma wondered if there was a way to get out, and tried to sit up again, but this time screamed. Bra's face hovered over hers. "Okaasan? Okaasan?"

Bulma took a deep breath. "I'm okay. Bra-chan, I want you to do something for me, okay?"

Bra nodded. "Anything for you Okaasan."

"I want you to find something to write on and something to write with."

Bra jumped off the bed, making Bulma flinch. It was so hard to stay focused, but she had to get her little girl out of here. It was obvious Vegeta wasn't coming. Even if he did, he wouldn't bother looking for them, he'd just make sure he'd kill the man who stole them. It looked like Goku was their only chance, once again. Bulma felt Bra jump onto the bed and turned her head. In her hand were a pen and, what looked like, a part of the dresser. Bra smiled. 

"I found the pen, and just pulled off the bottom part of the drawer!"

"Sweetie, I want you to draw me the whole room, and don't leave anything out. And, to draw the ceiling, you can do it on the back."

Bra nodded and set to work. Bulma relaxed and tried to ignore the throbbing pain that seemed to spread like fire when she tried to breath, let alone move. She thought about what might help her and remembered that she had a senzu bean! But, then she had on a new set of clothes. She would just have to depend on Bra to get out of there and get it for her. Or maybe, she would just send Bra to get Goku, she didn't want to chance Bra getting caught again. She'd just have to suffer through this.

Bra was still drawing when Bulma fell asleep, but she was woken up when Bra shook her shoulder. Bulma woke up, still groggy and remembered that she had asked Bra to draw her the room. Bra smiled at her and handed her the picture. It was very good, especially for a seven year old. It looked like the room was crowded, even if it did have many nice things. There was a dresser in the left corner. She was glad to see a mirror, even if it did have bars over it. That meant that she could break the glass and call for help.

Bulma sat up, even though the pain shot up and down her body. She painfully lifted each leg, realizing that they weren't damaged, but the muscles pulled on her stomach. She put them over the side of the bed, and asked Bra to help her up. Bra eagerly ran over to help her, getting her up, before they both toppled over. Bulma cried out, covering up Bra's little yelp of pain.

Bra, not minding her pain, helped her mother. She pulled her up, and Bulma mumbled her thanks. Bra dragged her mother around wherever she wanted to go. After her mother had looked at the window, then the ceiling, and then over by the door, she asked Bra to help her back to bed. Bulma laid down on her back. She felt like she was being ripped into a hundred pieces. She sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Bra gave her mother a hug, and then ran off to find more things to color with. Bulma thought of possible ways to get out of the room. The ceiling and floor were tiles, and if they were to break through them, it'd take time they didn't have. The window was actually plastic, and looked like it was welded to the wall. There were no vents, as far as Bulma could tell, and the door was pure metal. They're best shot was to break through the floor. She decided to tell Bra of her plan. Bulma called out to Bra. Wanting to be helpful, Bra came over right away. Bulma smiled at Bra's eagerness. 

"Bra-chan, I want you to crawl under the bed. Before you do, I want you to find something sharp and hard. I want you to start to dig up the floor, and the second you hear someone coming, I want you to get out of there and hide the tool. Okay?"

Bra nodded her head, smiled, and then went off in search of the object. Bulma loved her little girl, and she couldn't imagine a life without her. Bra, Vegeta, and Trunks. They were so wonderful. She missed her boys so much. Without them here, she didn't quite feel as strong. She wondered what Vegeta was doing. If he even noticed she was gone. She heard Bra scraping up the tile floors under the bed and hoped that they'd live through this experience. 

***author's note: so sad...oh well ^^***


	5. LTLA Ch 5

****

Hey, how's ur life? Mmmhmmm, uh huh! So interesting...yea, well email me and um...i'll read it ;)

disclaimer: i gotta song ^^ here it is:

whatever sweetchi wants, sweetchi gets, and if its a man sweetchi wants, you're no exception to the rule, come one give in you know you can't win, cause she's irresistable, you fool! 

real disclaimer: um, i forgot what it was....

CHAPTER 5

Trunks was through waiting. The break had been long enough. He stood up and moved toward the trap door. Goku looked up at Trunks.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my mother."

Vegeta stood up, "Finally, the boy gets smart."

"What about Piccolo?" Goku asked.

Vegeta sneered, "Like he could even help."

Goku shrugged and elbowed the sleeping Goten. Goten woke up with a start, and then realized where he was. He began jumping up and down. 

"We're going? WE'RE GOING!"

"Not with your mouth open. I say we tape his mouth shut." Vegeta sneered.

Goten stuck out his tongue and then ran in front of Trunks and ripped off the door. Trunks slapped his head, wondering why Goten hadn't been killed long ago. Goten hopped into the room, ready for a fight. And, he was greeted with one. He was powered up to Super Saiyan before Trunks could get through the door. 

"HEY, Goten-chan, leave some for us!"

Goten laughed, "If you can't keep up...then maybe your should go home!"

Trunks flared into Super Saiyan and began fighting off the goons. His father was five feet ahead of him, and there were ten soldiers laying on the floor. Goku was taking his time, staying Super Saiyan, and easily blocking every blow sent his way. Vegeta sneered.

"I was looking for a good fight. All I get is this? Hah!"

Vegeta opened his mouth to say more, but a big fuzzy green being punched him in the face. The soldiers were still flooding the room. Vegeta, enraged by the punch, powered up to SS 2. He looked down, condescendingly, on the being.

"So, Gurglon, do you think you can beat me?"

The Gurglon laughed. "I'm not going to beat you, I'm going to crush you!"

Vegeta smirked and began to toy with the being. The being didn't seem to mind beating around the bush. He just blocked every move, not taking any opportunities to hit Vegeta. Vegeta, enraged even more by the disrespect, let his temper get the best of him. "So what's your name fuzzy?"

The Gurglon punched Vegeta's stomach, making his hair turn black, "Veter, and don't you forget it, weakling."

Vegeta slumped to the floor. Trunks looked over where his father was laying. Veter was about to stomp on his head, when Goku punched him, sending him flying. Goku was SS 3 and was ready for the fight. Veter smiled.

"Now this, this is a fight."

Goku smiled back, "Bring it."

They were both toying with each other, but Goku was getting bored as the minutes passed, and he didn't want the boys to get worn out. He began fighting vigorously, and soon began sweating. The Gurglon was sweating, but not as profusely as Goku. Goku finally let his guard down, and was punched again and again until he , too, was knocked out. Trunks and Goten knew that they wouldn't have a chance if they didn't fuse. They fused and then flared up to SS 3.

They smirked at the surprised look on the Gurglon. He obviously didn't know they could fuse. Gotenks became his haughty self.

"So, you thought that you could get away? You're not so lucky."

Veter laughed at their immaturity and sent a ki blast their way. Gotenks held up his hands to shield it, but was overwhelmed by it. He cried out as it hit him against the wall. He was still conscious, but the pain was so intense, he couldn't stay at SS 3. Soon, he was no longer Super and Veter stood over him, laughing. The last thing he saw was the back of Veter's green fuzzy hand.

***author's note: O.O stronger than Goku at SS3. My goodness, do they have problems.***

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veter smiled at the four unconscious Saiyans. He didn't know Saiyans were that powerful, but they were still no match. At least not until they changed into the long haired person. That scared Veter. If he didn't have his mechanical hand, he would've been in trouble. But Veter made sure that rarely happened. Now, though, he had a mess to clean up.

He pointed to the guards still standing. "Take these Saiyans down to the Infirmary. Let's let Katoria-san deal with them."

Veter laughed to himself. Katoria, even though human, was really tough. Jan seemed to like her, but he had no taste in Earth women. They all disgusted him, what with the hair instead of fuzz. The way they nagged. Or whined, which was the worse. Veter almost got the shivers from whining, that's why he took pleasure in beating the blue haired Earthling. Her weakness sickened him. 

Veter strutted down the hallways, humming to himself. He couldn't wait to get his arm updated. He'd be unstoppable then, and Jan would be out of his way. He would become leader, not that snob Jan. Then, he would make this force more stronger. He could smell their weakness from miles away. They made him as sick as Saiyans and Earthlings. He hated Saiyans more than Earthlings, though. Who wouldn't?

They blew up, not only, his home, and so many others. All that pain and suffering he had endured, but he showed those Saiyans. Some slipped through his fingers, but he crushed any Saiyans he could find. These few he would've loved to crush, but he knew they would be tortured if he sent them to Katoria. Crushing them was all too easy. He decided to let Katoria have some fun, this time.

He turned down to the flight that led to his quarters. All of that fighting tired him out. He not only needed rest, but need Kuji. Kuji was the shot they had created to heal all physical problems. I bet the blue haired being wants one of these, he thought. Too bad the Saiyans were going to get shots tested out on them. They might even get Katoria's 'specialty'. Veter smiled to himself as he opened his quarter's door. The Gurglon women were all hiding in the corner, but he would just have to help them not be so shy. Veter rubbed his hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katoria smiled grimly. "Good, new playmates. I promise to be mean. Thanx."

The guards nodded and anxiously left. Her torture tools were hanging up along the walls, but she didn't plan to use them on these boys, oh no. She was going to get them out of here if it was the last thing she did. She knew that they were Saiyan, and that they might be the only ones to stop Jan's horrible reign. She pulled back her hair, but it was so thick that she couldn't get it all in one hand.

She wondered how she could sneak out two grown men and a weird looking boy. She could...no that wouldn't work...what if she....no, that'd never work.....I KNOW, she thought! She would carry them one by one into the ventilation system. If someone came in, though....they'd throw the 'dead' Saiyans into the incinerator. Well, she thought, I'd better get a move on it. She lifted up the man with pointy hair, and waddled over to the vent, taking five minutes to get to the next room. 

My goodness, she thought, these Saiyans are heavy. She dropped the Saiyan and flew up to the vent and knocked it out. She descended to the floor and picked up the Saiyan. She flew up the vent, twisting and turning with it until she reached the top. When she was up there, she knocked away the vent and rocks with one hand, almost dropping the man. She quickly grabbed him and threw him out of the vent, hoping that he was okay.

She flew back down, ready to get the next man. It was taking her ten minutes to get the men out of here, so she should be done in about half an hour. This was no easy work, especially when the men stinked. She guessed it was from the fight, but their sweat was quite disgusting. It seemed to be all over her. Either that, or she was sweating profusely just from carrying these men. She quite doubted that.

She went into the next room, glad to see the man and boy were still there. She better get the man up, he was probably more powerful than the boy. She dragged him by his feet. It only was hard for her to throw him out of the vent when she reached the top. She almost ended up flying out herself. When she heard a thud, she flew down the vent, almost exhausted. She was glad there was only one boy left. The boy was quite weird, though. She'd never seen anyone with black and purple hair. He was kind of cute.

She flew into the next room and gasped. There were TWO boys lying on the floor! How could this be, she thought. Were they two new people? What had happened to the other boy? She thought it through, and decided that these boys must've fused. After all, she had heard the soldiers talk of it. Some of them could do it, why not these boys? She sighed. Great, she thought, more work. Her long hair was sticking to her back and legs. It was itching her worse than anything!

She lifted up the black haired one. He was almost as heavy as the men, and she struggled picking up. He groaned, but didn't wake, when she dropped him half way through the ventilation system. She went back down and picked him up, furious that she dropped him. She flew him to the top, and then threw him up with the other two. She hoped that he didn't land on any rocks, or in any thorn bushes. 

She descended back down the vent. She hated going up and down. Too bad she wasn't stronger, maybe like these men. They had gone farther than any other person had. They might even stand a chance against Veter....at least she hoped so. Then maybe she would be able to sleep at night. The very thought of that Gurglon gave her the chills. The only reason she was alive is that she never whined, never. At least not in his presence.

She flew into the other room, but quickly landed when she saw the door open. A guard stepped through the door. "Katoria-san, do you need help?"

Katoria smiled and swept back her long hair. "Actually, I do need some help."

The guard smiled. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Could you pick up this scum and set him in the 'chair'."

The guard's face turned white and he nodded. Fortunately, the 'chair' was closer to the vent, which meant less work. The guard hauled up the boy and set him in the chair. He began to strap him down, but Katoria shook her head. "That's not necessary. I just want to inject something."

The guard gulped and ran out of the room, terrified. Katoria almost laughed, but instead picked up the purple haired boy, who was very cute, and went up through the vent. When she reached the top, she didn't throw him, instead went up with him. She was terrified and almost dropped the boy when a hand grabbed her throat from behind. The grip loosened when whoever had her saw she carried one of his friends. She turned around, anger rising in her eyes. She was starring face to face with a smirking Namek. "You BAKA! I almost dropped him."

She gave him such a glare, that it made Piccolo look away. It even put Trunks' looks seem like nothing. Piccolo shifted, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I suggest," she said, changing her deadly glare into a softer look, "That you find us some way to get out of here."

Piccolo smirked. "I guess someone's got to save you pitiful people."

"I'm Katoria, but you can call me Kat."

Piccolo frowned. "I'm Piccolo, and don't ask any questions."

"Alright, Namek."

Piccolo pulled a capsule out of Trunks' front pocket. She felt like a fool, not checking the jacket of the boy that had a Capsule Corp logo. She frowned and almost dropped the purple haired boy when she heard a crash. The Namek seemed to be filling the vent with rocks. 

"YOU BAKA!" Katoria almost went ballistic, "We HAD not been noticed."

"Afraid you're wrong. One of the guards came to check on you."

"Are we going to use the capsule, or what?"

Piccolo pushed the button and threw it. Luckily, they had a car, but unfortunately, there were only three seats. Kat smiled. 

"I'm in the car. You're carrying one of the Saiyans."

Piccolo nodded, turned around and picked up the black haired boy. Kat walked over to the back door and opened it, balancing him in one hand. She threw him in, then sat him up. Next, she yanked up the pointy shaped hair Saiyan. She threw him back there, and had a harder time sitting him up. When she was done, she slammed the door, and then opened the front door before grabbing the last one. 

She walked over to the other side and opened up the door. "Ready to go when you are, Namek."

"I have a name."

"Okay, Piccolo-san. Let's go."

Piccolo frowned and took off into the sky. 

"Whoa, Whoa. Slow down there. I'm in a car, not a helicopter." Kat cried.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and waited for her to catch up with him. This woman was going to slow them considerably. But, at least she could take the three Saiyans with her. Piccolo focused on making sure he could keep the woman in sight and hold onto Goten at the same time. Piccolo wondered if he'd be able to carry Goten all the way. He was still weak from the blow to his stomach. Sometimes Vegeta could be such a jerk.

Piccolo didn't know how, but he got through the half hour. He only hit two trees before getting to the city. Many of the teenagers seemed to honk at Kat, and he didn't wonder why. She was so gorgeous that she put Bulma and 18's looks to shame. She was the prettiest Earthling. There was intelligence behind those eyes, too. Her dark brown eyes seemed to be filled with it, and there was also a fire there. But what was she so set on? No one had ever puzzled Piccolo like this.

They made it to Capsule Corporation in good time. Piccolo had signaled for her to park at the Corporation. She got out of the car, pulled back her unruly hair and then slammed her door. She opened Goku's door (the passenger door) and pulled him out. Holding him under his arms and dragging his feet along. She pulled him into the doors right after Piccolo came in. The guard had informed them that ChiChi was on the way.

Kat wondered who she was. Probably the mother or wife to the people. She had dragged Goku to the elevator and was waiting for it to come down (it was stopped on level 3). She was already getting tired. "Guard, there are two more in the blue Capsule Corporation car outside."

The guard nodded and ran out the door to get the two Saiyans left. The elevator dinged and Kat was prepared to get on it when she saw a woman come out of the elevator. The woman had more of a compassionate face, not quite beautiful. The dark haired one cried out at the sight of the man and boy they were carrying. She raced over to the boy first, then over to the man. 

"What happened?" She cried out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, they're okay. They just got knocked out."

The woman's face turned to look at her. "Who are you and how do you know?"

"I work at the place they were defeated in."

"No, no. Goku-san doesn't get defeated."

Kat frowned, agitated by the woman. "Well obviously, this 'Goku-san' does."

ChiChi frowned back at her, then went back to looking over the boy for bruises, who Piccolo was trying to carry onto the elevator. She laughed and carried on her person and hit the 'close doors' button, just as Piccolo got inside, shutting out the woman. Piccolo let out a breath of air.

"Thanks."

Kat shook her head. "Wow, who's she?"

"She is ChiChi-san, mother and wife of these two. She likes to nag a lot."

"Yeah, I could tell."

The rest of the ride was quiet. There really wasn't anything to discuss. When the doors opened on the fifth floor, Piccolo got out first. 

"I want you to put Goku-san in the first room, I'll take Goten-chan in the next."

Kat silently memorized their names. She would probably end up wanting to know their names. She dragged Goku into the room and threw him on the bed. She shoved him up to the top of the bed and then put his feet up on the bed. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sat in a corner chair. On schedule, ChiChi bustled in and made sure she checked Goku over. She quickly left and knew she was checking over her son, Goten.

Also, the guard came out of the elevator, carrying the purple haired boy. She decided that ChiChi would take care of Goku and Goten. She would just have to take care of the boy. Kat was sure Piccolo could take care of the man. She followed the man and helped him put the boy in his bed. "Excuse me, what's his name?"

"Oh. His name is Trunks-chan."

Kat nodded, then sat down and prepared for a long wait. The boy looked so helpless when he slept, and she was soon bored. The guard came back in after carrying who he called 'Vegeta-san'. "Guard, could you do something for me?"

The guard nodded. "Could you bring me a book by Brooks, Terry-san?"

The guard nodded again. "Thank you."

He left the room and then Piccolo came in. "I see you're going to watch him."

She nodded, and then watched the Namek until he left. She guessed he was checking on Vegeta, seeing as he went in that direction. Kat really didn't want to do this, but there was nothing better to do. She would just have to read. She couldn't sleep, then she wouldn't be watching. She really couldn't eat, either. Oh well, she thought. At least I don't have to be anywhere near that Gurglon.


	6. Chapter 6

****

I'm bored ^^ lucky you....kinda....well, i guess it stinks for u too

disclaimer: Arc owns my soul

real disclaimer: brooke owns everything (yes, that thing too)

CHAPTER 6

Trunks opened his eyes, slowly focusing in on his surroundings. It was the guest room in the Capsule Corporation. One thing he didn't recognize, though, was a beautiful woman sitting in the corner on her chair. She got up when she saw him looking at him. "I see you are awake. You are requested downstairs."

Trunks looked dumbfounded. This woman was so beautiful that he couldn't focus on the words that seemed to spill from her lips. All he could think of was her. Her beautiful, long, dark hair. Her dark eyes, that complemented her hair. Her curves that seemed to make her even more beautiful. She looked over at him, "What, do you need some help?"

Trunks blushed and shook his head no. He put his feet over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up. He would've fallen over if the woman hadn't caught him. She held him up and his light blush turned dark. "Don't worry," she assured him, "You're not the only one that has trouble."

He got the hang of walking by the time they got to the elevator, and could, just barely, walk on his own. She still helped him, even though he protested. She pushed the button while balancing him, and he was surprised she was so strong. She hummed along with the elevator music. Trunks felt uncomfortable around her. He didn't know why, but she made him feel nervous. He kept stealing glances at her when she wasn't looking, turning away whenever she looked over at him. "Are you okay, Trunks-kun?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, but how did you know my name?"

The woman smiled. "The guard told me."

He nodded and looked down. She smiled. "My name is Katoria, but you can call me Kat."

Trunks blushed and nodded. She smiled and then turned her attention to the opened doors. When the doors opened, they were on the first floor, and in the lobby was Goku, Goten, ChiChi, Piccolo, and Vegeta. Trunks waved over at Goten. "Come on Goten-kun, let's get something to eat."

Goten nodded, and Goku got up. "Goku-san, that's okay, we'll make some food." Trunks told Goku.

Kat's stomach growled and Trunks turned around laughing. "I'm hungry, too. Do you think you could fix me up something?"

Trunks nodded, a smile plastered on his face. Goten was already at the elevator, so Kat left to sit down with the men. When Trunks hit the second floor button, the doors closed. Trunks let out a breath of air. Goten laughed. "I guess you noticed Kat-san."

Trunks nodded, blushing a deep red. "Say, why was she in my room?"

Goten shrugged. "She just decided to watch you instead of Vegeta-san."

Trunks was surprised she picked him. But, between him and Vegeta, no wonder she picked him. He couldn't keep her off of his mind, and Goten seemed occupied with her too. "How long did she watch me?"

Goten shivered. "That's the weird part. She's like Piccolo-san. She watched you three days strait with no food, water, or sleep."

Trunks was amazed anyone could do that. "What'd she do that whole time?"

Goten shrugged. "Piccolo-san said she watched you and read."

Trunks was shocked that she didn't sleep for three days. She should've at least rested at night, or got a snack. "Trunks-kun, guess who visited you?" Goten teased.

Trunks looked at Goten. "Who?"

"Tayhei-san!"

"You're kidding. Doesn't she hate me?"

"Well, I guess not. She stayed with you when Kat-san was reading. Someone was constantly watching you."

Trunks gulped. Tayhei? Like him? Why would she even care if he died? She was always so mean to him. So what in the world was she doing watching over him? Trunks shook his head. "I really don't understand women."

Goten laughed, "Me either, Trunks-kun. Me either."

The bell dinged and they walked out of the elevator and down the hallway. The kitchen was at the end of the hallway, and cook was already making food. Trunks laughed and waved to Maria. "Hey, what are you making?"

Maria smiled. "I'm making curry. I hope you and your friends are hungry. Could you get Tayhei-san for me? She's downstairs in your mother's lab."

Trunks nodded. "Come on Goten-kun, let's go get her."

Goten winked. "You go get her. I'll stay here and....help Maria-san."

Maria and Trunks laughed. 

"Yeah right," Trunks said, "More like you'll help her clear out the fridge."

"Hey," Goten yelled, "Helping is helping. Now, go get her."

Trunks nodded and went over to the elevator. The doors closed after he hit the button that said B1. The way down he wondered how Tayhei could like him. He thought she was not interested in him, and he found himself wondering what she would do when she saw him. He hoped that he could just get back to the room Kat was in without incident. He just couldn't stop thinking of her. She was so gorgeous. There seemed to be something else about her. Intelligence, probably.

He walked out of the elevator when the doors opened and put in the password to open the door five feet in front of the elevator. It opened and he saw Tayhei, wearing white, as usual. She was mixing chemicals, but dropped what she was doing when she saw Trunks. "TRUNKS-KUN! You're okay."

She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He pushed her back. "Whoa, take it easy. I'm still recovering."

He was feeling perfectly fine, but he didn't like the way Tayhei was displaying so much emotion. Girls made him so uneasy. 

"So," Tayhei started. 

Trunks cut her off. "Come on, we've got to go upstairs. Foods ready."

Tayhei rolled her eyes at him and gave him a disgusted look. She shoved past him and went into the elevator. Trunks ran in just before the door closed and let out a breath of air. He didn't want to wait to see Kat. She seemed to be the only thing on his mind, and Tayhei could tell he was thinking of her. 

"I see you met Katoria-san."

Trunks nodded and looked back up. The doors opened and he walked out, seeing Kat sitting on the couch. There was a spot open beside her, and Trunks stumbled over to sit by her. She smiled when he sat down.

"You okay?"

Trunks blushed. "Yeah."

Kat smiled. "Good."

Tayhei shot Kat a look, but she completely ignored it. Vegeta growled. "So...continue."

Kat nodded. "Right. Well, after Brolly-san, my father left, I was abducted by the Gurglon, Veter-san. Veter-san was the one that must've beaten all of you. So, he was about to execute me, but I made a bet that I could be of better use than all of his foot soldiers. I was only eight, though. It didn't seem to bother him, and after a year, I proved myself worthy. I had made a healing serum. It allowed the injuries to be healed when it was poured on.

"Most of the victims they sent me, I saved. Especially if I thought they had a chance. But then, there were the men I had to kill in front of Veter-san to prove I could torture. I can't believe what I did to those people...they begged me for mercy and all I did was test out new serums and tools on them. I killed them. All of them."

There were tears in her eyes, but she continued. "After that, I knew if I wanted to save the people, I would have to make the guards scared. I wasn't sorry when I had to torture the guard. He knocked over one of my test tubes, so I made an example of him. I gutted him, letting the wolves have his body when I was done. That got them scared."

Vegeta seemed to enjoy her torture story. He was bored at first, when she talked of the way she had to sacrifice the innocent, but listened with curiosity when she enjoyed torturing the guards. Everyone else, on the other hand, looked at her differently. She seemed to surprise even Trunks, who kept his eyes glued to her the whole time, just like Goten. Tayhei gave her a disgusted look and almost lost control when Trunks put an arm around Kat's shoulder. Kat said she was okay, but Tayhei would make sure she wasn't.

"Then the guards left me alone," she continued, "they were too scared to do anything. I just proved I was more ruthless to Veter-san. He even sent me guards that 'misbehaved'. So, I tortured, but didn't kill them. I guess Veter-san wanted them to be stronger. I just can't believe I did all of that torturing."

Goku nodded and gulped. Vegeta was smiling. 

"Girl."

Kat shot him a dirty look. "It's Kat."

"Kat-san...what exactly did you do?"

Kat looked at Vegeta disgustedly. Then, she smiled cruelly, and gave Vegeta a shiver. "Exactly what I'm going to do to you."

"Watch your tongue, woman."

"You better watch your back, baka."

Vegeta smirked and but couldn't keep his cool. When he left, she could hear him take off, and then turned back to Goku and smiled. This time, it was warm and open, and no one (not even Tayhei) could believe how easily she could change moods. "Well, I'm starved, let's eat."

Goku laughed. "I agree with that!"

She picked up the curry sitting in front of Trunks and handed it to him. Tayhei and Trunks turned red. Tayhei went over and picked up the tray sitting in front of Kat and started to eat. Kat shrugged and leaned over to pick up the other plate. Both Trunks and Goten gulped, and Tayhei stormed off. Kat looked down to the elevator and gave Tayhei a confused look. 

Tayhei gave her an elaborate hand flourish before the door closed. Kat shrugged it off, but Trunks was angered that Tayhei would do that. Kat looked over at Trunks. "Do you have a laboratory I could use?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, it's in the first basement. But, I wouldn't go down there right now, Tayhei's down there."

"I know, I just want to know where it is." She said, finishing off her curry and smiled at Trunks. "Thank you. Well, I think I'll go to bed. I'll have to answer your questions later. I'm very tired."

Goku and Goten nodded, not looking up from their second helping of food. Trunks finished his helping. "I'll escort you to your room."

The smile Kat gave him melted his heart. "Thank you so much."

"Uh, no problem." Trunks blushed and ran a hand through his hair. 

She went over to the elevator and waited for him to enter before she pushed the third floor button. She smiled over at Trunks and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Trunks stomach leapt into his throat when she smiled. She was the most beautiful creature Trunks had ever seen. She was so gorgeous. The door binged and Kat tripped as she walked out of the elevator. Trunks caught her and then helped her up. Kat blushed, making her look so beautiful. The way her pale complexion lit up when she blushed. Trunks laughed. 

"Are you okay?"

She blushed even deeper and nodded. Trunks couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her as he led her down the hallway. She was so gorgeous and graceful, he couldn't believe that she tripped. It made him want to laugh, but he held back the laugh. After all, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

He turned into the fifth door, which was right across from his room. The bedroom was colored lilac and the curtains were a dark purple. The bed was queen size, and he knew that when her face showed relief that she loved it. She threw herself onto the bed and instantly fell asleep. Trunks chuckled, noticing how much she was like Goku. Sweet, innocent, and fell asleep easily.

He walked over to the bed and put her under the covers. Then he bent down and kissed her.

"Sleep well, Kat."

He went out the door, closing it softly behind him. He knew he wouldn't forget being with Kat at all. He would memorize every moment in her presence. What he did miss, though, was the smile Kat wore when he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

****

um, yea, here u go....have fun ^^ check it out now!

disclaimer: i have no life (well, obviously not!)

real disclaimer: um, remind me what it was later. just email me and gimmie tips (stop bein so damn nice!)

CHAPTER 7

Trunks awoke with a start. Someone was in his room, but he didn't know who. According to the clock on the wall it was one a.m. It was raining really hard and he turned around to see who it was. Kat was standing five feet away from the bed. "Trunks-san?"

Trunks groaned. "Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Thunder."

Trunks snorted. "Thunder? You're scared of thunder?"

"Well," Trunks asked, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Before Trunks could answer, thunder rumbled and Kat jumped in the bed beside him. Trunks looked at her surprised, but she didn't even notice it. She grabbed his waist and laid her head on his chest. Trunks held his breath. The woman he admired was holding onto him. She jumped when the boom of thunder sounded. Trunks laughed. Kat looked up and stuck out her tongue. 

"Don't you ever get afraid?"

Trunks nodded. "Yes, you're never sure when you could die in battle."

Kat shook her head. "No, I mean of trivial things. Like me afraid of thunder."

"Well, I'm still afraid of horror films."

"Well, mighty Trunks, I think I can say I'm not that chicken." Kat laughed huskily.

"At least I'm not afraid of thunder."

Trunks leaned down. He kissed her with such passion that she broke off and stared at him in surprise. 

"Trunks-san?"

Trunks blushed. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again...it's just..."

He was cut off when Kat leaned up and kissed him. Trunks put his arms around her. She vanished into his kiss and let him take her fears away. Trunks realized he was in love with her, and that his biggest fear was a lie. His new fear was losing her. He decided to take care of her, and he would make sure no one would hurt her. No one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat woke up at seven and decided to get dressed. She slipped out of bed and made sure she quietly put her clothes on. The last thing she wanted was for Trunks to wake up. She pulled on her pajamas and went over to her room, making sure not to let the door squeak, to get her clothes. She only had one set in the room, but she was sure she could borrow some from the closet.

When she opened the closet, it automatically lit up. There were rows and rows of clothes and Kat almost cried. It was every girls dream as she walked through the aisles. She picked out a black top that showed her shoulders and black pants that went very well with the shirt. She went into the back of the clothes and found shoes of all sizes. She picked out a pair of beautiful sandals.

She looked in the mirror and decided she should go into the bathroom, which was the door on the other side of the room, and fix her hair. She walked out of the closet, quietly shutting the doors, and went into the bathroom. It was gorgeous, with marble floors and a jacuzzi in the back. There were all sorts of hair care products laid out on the counter. She picked out a brush and started to comb through her hair. When she was done, the trash was halfway full of her hair and she liked her look, so went out into the hallway.

She quietly closed the door and bumped into someone when she turned around. It was Vegeta and he was smiling. "You look very...good woman."

"Pervert."

Vegeta grabbed her wrist. "You better watch your tongue."

Kat slapped him. "You should watch yours."

Vegeta punched her in the stomach, but not hard enough for her to go unconscious. 

"Now, what do you want with Trunks-chan? He's a loser, and I believe you could do better than him."

"Oh, like you? Please, you are such a pervert. And for your information, Trunks-chan is a wonderful boy. I think you could learn a lot from him." Kat said with a laugh.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson."

For the first time in her life, Kat was truly afraid. She scooted back, but was against the door by the elevator. She jumped up and pushed the button, but was punched from behind, in her spine. She cried out. Vegeta turned her around and she spit in his face. 

"You...BAKA!"

He wiped off the spit and punched her ribs. Vegeta smirked when he heard cracking. Kat slumped to the floor, and Vegeta kicked her twice, before he stopped and she heard some scuffling. She looked up through her tangle of hair to see a long blonde haired man holding back Vegeta, who reminded her of Goku. Trunks ran over to her. She smiled. 

"Trunks-chan....I'm so glad....to see you."

Trunks looked like he was about to cry. Kat smiled. 

"What's wrong? Do I really...look that bad?"

She tried to laugh, but only coughed up blood. Trunks picked her up gently. 

"It's okay" he said, "I'm right here."

The last thing Kat could remember before blacking out, was Trunks face, twisted in concern, over hers. She leaned back into the darkness. It felt so comfortable....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks watched her face, contorted in pain and stained with blood, relax as she fainted. Trunks yelled and knew there was hardly any time. He crashed through the window at the end of the hallway, crying out as glass bit into his skin. He ignored the bleeding and focused on saving Kat. He had to get to Corinth. If he didn't, she would die. Trunks wouldn't let that happen. Not to her.

He was almost there. He looked down into her face. It was so calm and relaxed. Oh please, thought Trunks, please don't let her die. He didn't know what he would do if she died. The thought was too hard for him to even imagine. A life without Kat was no life at all. He'd do anything to keep her alive, anything. He flew straight up, knowing that Corinth would be watching for someone on his balcony, with Yajirobe.

Trunks was right and he stopped right in front of Corinth. 

"Corinth-san, I need some senzu beans."

"I saw it happen and I'm afraid senzu beans won't heal her." Corinth said sadly.

Trunks almost dropped her. "What do you mean?"

"Vegeta-san....well, she's almost dead and the senzu beans aren't that powerful. They're only for ten days. She needs to go to Dende-san."

Trunks nodded and took off. He was sure Dende would heal her, after all, he was his friend. Besides, no one could let something so beautiful suffer. He reached Dende in minutes and flew over to him. 

"Please, Dende-san, heal her."

Dende nodded and Trunks set her down. Dende put his hands over Kat's body and she started to glow. He could hear bone being put back into place and then, when Dende stood up, her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and before she could say anything Trunks had scooped her up in his arms and was holding her tightly. 

"Trunks-chan." she whispered.

Trunks was almost crying, so glad that she was finally okay. 

"I thought I lost you. I heard everything. I know you were just defending me. I love you so much."

Kat was shaking from fear and from happiness. Dende felt out of place so he started to leave. Kat let go of Trunks. 

"Sir, please wait."

"Yes," Dende stopped and turned around. 

"Sir, did you heal me?" She asked.

Dende nodded. Kat flung her arms around Dende, surprising Dende and Trunks. "Thank you so much." She pulled away, "What is your name?"

Dende stuttered. "Dende."

Kat smiled and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, Dende-san. I am forever in your debt."

Dende blushed as she bowed her head. She walked back over to Trunks and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you, Trunks-chan." She whispered in his ear.

Trunks held her close and then began the flight home. Before they reached Capsule Corporation Kat turned to him. 

"Do you mind if we stay somewhere else, I don't feel safe anymore."

Trunks nodded, and went toward Goku's house. The flight would be a long one, and he decided to talk to her on the way, instead of just holding onto her tightly.

"Kat," he said, looking at her. "I hope you don't see me any differently, just because of my father."

Kat smiled, shook her head and gave him a kiss. "I would never change my mind because of your father."

Trunks smiled and held her tightly and she giggled. 

"Geeze Trunks, don't squish me."

Trunks laughed for the first time that day. "What if I dropped you?"

Kat made a pouty face. "You'd drop me? How mean."

Trunks laughed and squeezed her. "No, I think letting you go is harder than holding on."

Kat blushed and hugged him back. She pushed a stray strand of hair out of his face and then smiled. 

"I love you, Trunks-chan. Nothing could ever change that."

***author's note: even after severe beatings? Man this girl is loyal!***

Trunks laughed. "I bet if I dropped you it would."

Kat stuck out her tongue and was dropped, but only inches from the ground. She still landed on her butt, and made a face at Trunks as he laughed. No one was at the Son house, so they had the house all to themselves until the Sons got back. Katoria and Trunks lounged on the couch and watched television. Kat eventually leaned on Trunks shoulder and fell asleep. The whole time, Trunks never took his eyes off of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku let go of Vegeta after Trunks and Katoria were gone. Vegeta turned around, still red from yelling, and punched Goku, but Goku didn't even feel it. Vegeta did feel the punch Goku gave him, though, and went unconscious. Goku picked up Vegeta and carried him into the first bedroom and laid him on the bed.

Goku couldn't believe that Vegeta had actually done it. He had tried to kill Kat. Goku shook his head and he heard the elevator bing. Goten ran out, looking around to see what happened. ChiChi quietly stepped out from behind him, realizing it was safe. Goku shook his head. 

"Goten-chan, you're too late. Kat-san is...well she's beaten up pretty badly."

"Where is she?" His eyes wide with surprise.

Goku pointed to the window that was shattered. 

"Trunks-chan took her to Corinth-san."

Goten nodded and headed to the window, but Goku put a hand on Goten's shoulder. 

"I think I'm going to need your help soon. When Vegeta-san wakes up, he won't be too happy. She stood up to him, you know."

Goten's eyes showed surprise and confusion. "She's still alive?"

"Just barely. If Trunks-chan and I hadn't stepped in, she'd be dead for sure."

Goten looked back to his mother who slumped against the wall by the elevator. Goten went over and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Goten-chan. She was such a nice girl."

****Authors note: Yeah right ChiChi, we all see through your marriage plans with great squinting action! =P****

Goku shook his head. "I'm sure she'll be okay. She just needs a senzu bean."

"I'll be in the lobby if anybody needs me." Goten sighed

Goku waved and ChiChi smiled. When the elevator doors blocked Goten from view Goku turned to ChiChi. 

"He's waiting by the phone for her."

ChiChi nodded. "I know. You know, she'd make a good wife."

Goku sighed. "Too bad Trunks-chan beat Goten-chan to it."

ChiChi frowned. "What, you think Trunks-chan is going to end up with her? It's just a fling. She'll eventually fall for Goten-chan."

Goku gave her a look. "Now ChiChi-san..."

ChiChi held up a hand. "I'm going to wait in the lobby with Goten-chan. You can do as you please. For one, I know that girl will call."

Goku shrugged and watched ChiChi go. He fell in love with her strength, but she was so stubborn, and that was definitely a disadvantage. Oh well, Goku thought, at least she can cook. Thinking of food made him hungry. He didn't want to leave Vegeta all alone, who knows what might happen. But the food was so tempting. Maybe he'd just pick up a little snack. He jogged down the hallway to the kitchen, ready to fill his stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

****

You can all thank me (or kill me, whichever you prefer) later. Now, criticize! Do it! Do it now!

disclaimer: I have the worst luck in video games (this has got nothing to do with it huh)

real disclaimer: im pretty scary ^^ (oh, and pure evil)

*real* disclaimer: i stole this idea from arc (the disclaimer thing ^^)

**REAL** disclaimer: um, yeah, ran outta ideas and ur prob. bored ^^

CHAPTER 8

Bulma looked around and felt desperate. There was a girl who'd came in last night to feed them, but Bulma didn't think they'd get any other perks. That girl was so beautiful, and so kind. She had given her a shot of some kind and promised she'd be okay. She had fallen asleep then, but she felt worse today then yesterday. Bulma sat up. "KAMI! It doesn't hurt!" She cried out, waking and scaring the sleeping Bra.

"Okaasan?" Bra asked, looking at her questionably.

"It doesn't hurt to move, Bra-chan. I can help you!"

Bra's eyes got wide. "Really? I knew I could trust her."

"Trust who?"

"The nice lady."

"What did she say?"

"That you'd be okay. You've been asleep for a bunch of days. I thought you were dead."

"Really? How many?"

Bra shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, four or five. Why?"

Bulma flexed her muscles. "Wow. I feel great. I was just wondering if that shot's like a senzu bean, except it's not as fast. I wonder who she was."

Bra smiled. "Her name is Ashita-san, like in animal!"

Bulma kissed her forehead. "Doomo."

Bra beamed back at her mother. Bra was so relieved her mom was okay. She didn't want to give her mother a heart attack, but decided to tell her the other part of the story. 

"Okaasan?"

"Yes?"  
"I dug the whole through the floor."

Bulma's eyes got wide. "How?"

"Ashita-san gave me a screwdriver and said that we'd be okay because the room below was her room. I was just waiting for you. So, come on, let's go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katoria was woken up with a phone ringing. She looked up and Trunks was still sleeping, the television on and his arm around her. The phone rang again. She wiggled out of Trunks' arms and answered the telephone. "Moshi-Moshi?"

Goten's voice came on the phone. "Kat-san, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Oh my gosh," Kat gasped, "I forgot to call you. I was just so tired...."

Goten cut her off with a laugh. "Don't worry about it. Where's Trunks-chan?"

Kat giggled and poked Trunks. He snorted and Goten chuckled. 

"Just like Trunks-kun to fall asleep." Goten sighed.

Kat leaned back. "So, what's going on? How's everyone?"

"Hold on."

Kat could hear ChiChi talking in the background and Goten talking to her. They must be fighting over the phone. Obviously, ChiChi was going to scold her. Great, she thought, this woman must really hate me.

"Hey Goten-kun?"

Goten came back onto the phone. "Yeah."

"I've got to go. Sleepy head needs to get up. Why don't we go somewhere to eat, I'm sure you're both hungry."

"How'd you know Trunks-kun is hungry?" Goten asked, confused.

"He's drooling."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ChiChi heard Goten laugh and then say goodbye. "So, what did she say?" she asked, not even waiting for him to hang up the phone.

"She wants to take me, Marron-san, and Trunks-kun out to dinner. She says we'll be able to talk about stuff."

ChiChi nodded and then smiled at Goten. "Well, you better go pick her up."

Goten shook his head. "I'm picking up Marron-san. Trunks-kun is already with Katoria-san."

ChiChi frowned and shook her head. "I don't know what she sees in him."

"Gotta go pick up Marron-san! Tell Otoosan I love him. Sayoonara!"

"GOTEN-CHAN WAIT!" ChiChi cried out, but it was too late. Goten was long gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat shook Trunks. He was still drooling and Kat wrinkled her nose. "Trunks-chan. Trunks-chan, get up."

Trunks snored in reply and Kat rolled her eyes. She took the edge of his shirt and wiped away the drool. He could be so disgusting. Especially when he slept. But, he was so cute. Kind of like a little puppy dog. Kat smiled and poked Trunks' head. 

"Trunks-chan? Trunks-chan are you waking up?"

Trunks groaned and rolled over. Kat sighed. 

"TRUNKS-CHAN GET UP NOW!"

Trunks sat up. "What? What?"

"Come on, we gotta go," Kat said a little irritated, "We're meeting Marron-san and Goten-kun."

Trunks looked at her. "How do you know Marron-san?"

"Tayhei-san. She talked to me while you were out of it. She seemed so nice."

Trunks laughed. "Yeah well, she isn't nice when you're opposing her."

Kat frowned. "Yeah, I noticed. Now come on, we gotta go."

Kat looked down at his shirt. "Oh, and you need to change your shirt. Goten-kun's should fit you just fine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten was flying over Mount Fuji and remembered everything that had happened. Kat said that Bulma and Bra would be fine, but how did she know? Goten was getting closer to Krillin's house and couldn't wait to see him. He always had a joke, and Marron always seemed in a particularly good mood. Most of the time.

Goten descended in front of their house and knocked on the door. Krillin opened the door and looked up. He smiled impishly. 

"Marron-chan, your boyfriend is here!"

Goten stuck out his tongue as Krillin laughed. He could hear Marron moving around in the background. She finally appeared at the door, still shocking Goten. She always seemed so calm, collected, and beautiful.

"Yes, Goten-kun."

Goten blushed. "Come on. I wanna take you to dinner with Kat-san and Trunks-kun."

She smiled, but looked puzzled. "Kat-san? Who's Kat-san?"

Goten grinned. "I'll tell you about her on the way. Come on, let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat and Trunks had been at the pizza parlor for five minutes and all of the guys couldn't keep their eyes off of Kat. Trunks gave any guy walking anywhere near her cold looks, but some dared a smile and a hello. Kat was polite and smiled and said hello in return. Trunks would boil at the thought of her smiling at someone else and Kat loved it when Trunks got mad. He was so cute.

He put his arm around her and she playfully pulled it off. 

"Are you jealous?" Trunks tongue sticking out was her reply.

"Well," she said, "If you want me to, I could go visit someone new."

The guys around her brightened up as she stood up. Trunks' jaw dropped. She went over to the counter and guys started to offer her drinks and 'rides'. She smiled over at Trunks, then winked at a guy who must've had money to spend. He had a suit on and she knew he was the one who pulled up in the jaguar. He smiled at her and sauntered over.

"Now who is this lovely miss?"

Kat smiled. "I'm Katoria."

"Katoria-san, so exotic. So beautiful."

She blushed as he kissed her hand and Trunks jumped out of the booth. He grabbed her arm and she giggled as he swung her around. She was surprised when he kissed her and she kissed him back. Kat ruined it by laughing, though. She just couldn't believe Trunks was so impulsive. All of the guys but the rich one sat back down. He cleared his throat. She shook his hand. 

"And what might your name be?"

"Terry. Terry Swelie." 

Kat's mouth dropped. "The same Swelie company that makes chemicals?"

"I see you've heard of our business."

"Heard of it? It's the only type of chemicals I use. You guys are so good."

"So you're a scientist. Very intriguing. Very....attractive."

She blushed and Trunks rolled his eyes. This loser was cruisin' for a bruisin'. 

***author's note: Ashley Brown (my best friend) says this to me all the time :P**

"Hey, Kat-CHAN, Why don't we go sit back at our table. Goten-kono and Marron-san should be here any second."

Kat nodded. "It was nice meeting you Terry-san."

"Perhaps I'll see you around." he said with a smile.

"Perhaps you..."

"Won't. Definitely won't." Trunks budded in.

Terry wrinkled his nose but Kat giggled. Trunks pulled her back to the table and offered the inside. When he sat down and opened his mouth, she pouted. He ignored it and continued to lecture until she kissed him. He pulled away and she made a pouty face. "I'm SERIOUS Kat-chan. You need to knock it off."

Kat frowned and went under the table. She popped up on the other side. 

"Fine. I'll be good over here. You be you over there."

Trunks sighed and got up to go sit by her. 

"No!" she shrieked. "You sit over there. You wanted to."

The guys around laughed and Trunks kicked the booth, denting it. 

"You know what, I don't need this. I don't understand you. I'm out of here."

Trunks stalked off, leaving Kat sitting by herself. She almost cried, but stopped and calmed herself. Goten would be here, and he didn't need to see her weakness. She sat there and twiddled her thumbs, waiting for Goten and Marron to arrive. Bored without Trunks already.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten set down Marron and she smiled at him. He opened the door and held it open for her, eager to meet up with Trunks and Kat. He went into the pizza parlor and saw Kat sitting in a booth by herself. All of the guys were on the other side and Goten wondered if Trunks had something to do with it. Either him or her.

Thinking of Trunks, Goten realized he wasn't there and that Kat looked depressed. Marron looked over to the back table. 

"Is that her?"

Goten smiled. "Yeah, that's her."

Goten didn't notice the intense jealousy burning in Marron's eyes. Instead he walked over to the table. When Kat saw him, all she could manage was a meek smile. "What's wrong?"

"I guess I teased Trunks-chan to much. He left." Kat said without meeting Goten's gaze.

She looked back at him, eyes glimmering with welled up tears. 

"I'm sorry." Goten started.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it.", She said looking up at Marron and smiled. "Who's she?"

Marron introduced herself. "I'm Marron-san."

Kat nodded and smiled. "Hello Marron-san. Take a seat."

Goten sat next to Kat, even though she insisted that the two girls sit together. She eventually gave in, and Goten patted her back, after calling for a waiter. Marron glared at Kat, but Goten didn't even notice it. He was watching Kat, seeing how deeply she was hurt. What would make a man want to stalk away from her? She was all Goten wanted, but knew that he could not have.

Kat sighed and stirred her drink. She asked Goten to get up, that she had to stretch her legs. Goten got up and she said he could sit down. When she said she was leaving, Marron smirked but Goten jumped to his feet. 

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I think I'll go back to the camp. They need me there. Besides, I think my sister might get worried if I don't come back for him."

Goten's eyebrow's raised, "Sister? What sister?"


	9. Chapter 9

AAAA! Don't look at me! AAAA! Your eyes burn!

Disclaimer: I'm paranoid! (yes, cake, I know how you feel)

Real Disclaimer: For all you idiots out there who don't know the band cake, SHAME ON YOU!!!!! ::slaps hand::. Oh, you knew? Oh well! Please don't kill me.... :)

CHAPTER 9

Bulma squeezed under the bed and looked down the hole. Bra had made the whole wide enough, thank goodness. The last thing Bulma wanted to do was squeeze down a tiny hole. She smiled over at Bra. 

"I'll go through first, okay."

"Be careful, Okaasan."

She smiled and gave her a wink. She hopped down and looked around. There were test tubes with all sorts of chemicals in them. Bulma opened the door and poked her head out. The hallway was clear and she wanted to get Bra out before anyone saw them and they got into trouble again. Bulma signaled Bra to come down. Bra dropped into Bulma arms and Bulma gave her a tight squeeze before setting her down on the ground.

"Psst." Said a whisper.

Bulma looked around. "Who are you, and where are you?"  
"My name is Ashi. I'm here to get you out." The voice whispered.

Bulma eyed the room suspiciously. "I don't trust you. How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Perhaps you know my sister?" Ashi said, "Does Katoria-san ring a bell?"  
Bulma's eyes widened, "Where are you?"

Ashi dropped down from the vent. "I am Ashita, but prefer Ashi. Katoria's my twin sister."

Bulma nodded. This girl, Ashi, was very beautiful. Her hair was shoulder length and was dyed purple on her bangs. She seemed to be cheerful, but she hadn't been with her long. Bra gasped. 

"Katoria, why did you cut your beautiful hair? What is that purple stuff? What happened to your ears, they're pierced!"

"I'm not Katoria, remember, I'm her twin."

Bra tugged on her mother's shirt. "Are 'twins' suppose to look alike?"

"Hai."

"Hajimemashte."

"Hajimemashte." Ashita said with a surprised smile

Bulma patted Bra on her head, then stepped forward. "I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't we be going."

Ashi grinned. "Come on, I'll help you into the ventilation system. My sister blocked it off, so we'll have to go around, and that could take a while. Not to mention above other rooms. So, I'll carry one of you out, I'll be flying, so as not to make noise. The other will hide here until I come back. It'll be easier for Bra-chan to hide, and so I'll take you first Bulma-san."

Bulma frowned. "I don't like this idea."

Ashi grimaced. "I know, but I don't think you can fit into the spaces Bra-chan can. No offense."

Bulma shrugged it off. She nodded, realizing Bra would have a better chance and kissed Bra's head. "Sweetie, I want you to find a good hiding place, okay?"

Ashi held up a hand. "Not necessary. I was prepared, you see. She can hide in here."

Ashi pulled Bra over to a cabinet labeled 'Torture Tryouts'. She smiled. 

"Don't let the name fool you. There's nothing in there. My sister just made sure the guards stayed away from there. Here, watch."

She pushed in a bunch of numbers in a keypad and opened up the cabinet. There was nothing in it, not even a shelf. It was very easy for Bra to squirm in there. Ashi smiled and gave Bra a wink as she closed the cabinet door. She heard Bra giggle and then walked over to Bulma. 

"Come along, Bulma-san. We have to get a move on it."

She picked up Bulma with great ease and flew into the ventilation shaft. She flew into it, then sat Bulma down. She quietly and carefully lifted up the vent that was hanging on it's hinges. She shoved it back into place and turned to Bulma. 

"Bulma-san, I want you to hang on, it's going to be a bumpy ride!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten frowned. "So let me get this straight, you have a twin sister."

Kat nodded her head. "Yes, her name is Ashita-san."

Goten seemed shocked, but Marron looked as if she could care less. "So what's all this got to do with us?"

Kat frowned. "I'm guessing you didn't know Bulma-san got stolen."

Marron's jaw dropped. "Bulma-san was stolen? Why didn't my Okaasan say anything?"

Kat shrugged. "Well, probably because she didn't notice Bulma-san and Bra-chan going unconscious. She wouldn't be able to find them, either. The lair is made to block anyone from using a scouter to find us."

Goten frowned. "Then how did my Otoosan know?"

Kat sighed. "I don't know. He was probably just keeping an eye on their ki. Why don't you ask him. I have to go."

Goten got up. Kat smiled. "Good, you'll go find Trunks-chan for me, right?"

Goten opened his mouth to reply, but Kat held up a hand. 

"You'll stumble into the problem and make matters worse, now go find Trunks-chan!"

She leaned over, gave him a kiss and then ran off. Leaving Goten to stare after her open mouthed and Marron to rage. Right now, she didn't care. She just had to make sure that Goten didn't follow her. Maybe the kiss would encourage him to find Trunks. Or at least she hoped it would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten grinned after he saw her leave. He wasn't about to let her go, he wasn't about to find Trunks, either. He realized how much he loved her, and knew he had to follow her. She was so charming and beautiful. There was no way he was going to let anyone touch her. He was going to be there for her, like Trunks never could.

Goten almost forgot Marron, but she made herself noticed by talking to Goten, "Goten!" She said and he spun around and found a red faced Marron. 

"What?" he asked.

"I'd like to go home."

"Oh yeah," Goten said rubbing his forehead. 

Goten dug through his left pocket. He found a piece of gum, a candy bar and five thousand yen. He knew that wasn't enough fair to take the bus home, so he checked his other pocket. Thank goodness ChiChi had remembered to give him fifty thousand yen before leaving. He spilled the fifty-five thousand yen onto the table. 

"There, I think that should be enough money for the bus."

He walked out of the doors, following Kat's ki, making sure he didn't lose her. He ignored Marron's yelling, even though it bothered him to leave her alone. There was nothing else Goten could really do about it, though. He couldn't let Kat go out there alone, who knows what would happen if he didn't help her. He still remembered how powerful Veter was. Kat wouldn't have a chance.

Besides, he had to be there for her. He wanted to be more than just friends. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how. Goten wanted to be with her all the time. Whenever she walked into a room, it just seemed to brighten. She made him feel like he was more special than anyone else. He loved her. And it scared him.

He wanted to be loved by her, but Trunks had already beaten him to it. As always, Trunks had gotten there first. Trunks had a father, even if he was cruel. Goten never got anything, but did he ever complain to Trunks? No. He can't remember one time he complained to Trunks. Goten never asked for anything but Trunks' friendship. He never asked for Trunks to sit and whine to Goten, but Goten still didn't say anything. This time, though, he was going to make a stand. Trunks wouldn't win so easily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Trunks took off, he cooled off by sitting on the roof of Capsule Corporation. His rage still burned, though. After all he'd done for Kat she just turned around and ignored him. It infuriated Trunks, and also wondered if she'd be loyal to him. She could just walk off and get any guy she wanted. He wasn't about to forgive her easily. She would have to prove herself.

He sighed and spun around when he heard footsteps. When he looked down, he saw white sneakers, polished almost to a shine. Tayhei sat down beside Trunks. 

"What happened?"

Trunks swallowed a lump in his throat. "She....well...she was off with someone else."

Tayhei frowned. "I knew the little slut would."

"Don't call her a slut." Trunks eyes flared.

Tayhei held up her hands. "Okay, but you know, this isn't the first time she cheated on you."

Trunks' eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"I saw her and Goten-kono making out the morning before she was beaten up. That's why Vegeta-san was so mad."

Trunks mouth hung open and his eyes watered. "So, Otoosan was only trying to protect me."

Tayhei nodded. "And in turn, you took her side."

"I'm going to find her." Trunks' eyes blazed with rage.

Tayhei looked up to him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"I'll make her pay," He said with a nod, "She'll be sorry. Nothing can change my mind."

Before Tayhei could utter another word, he took off into the sky. He found her ki and followed her. What he didn't notice was a smile that appeared on Tayhei's face after he started his quest to find Katoria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katoria landed a couple of feet away from Ashita. She loved to sneak up on her and scare her. She hopped through the brush and was about to roar when she stopped herself. Ashi was nowhere in sight. ***author's note: I love to do this to my friend Ashley, but she never jumps. Darn her!*** She must've disappeared down into the ventilation system to go get the other hostage.

She did, however, scare Bulma. Bulma's face was white and she almost screamed. Katoria ran over and put a hand over her mouth. 

"Shh, it's okay. I'm Katoria."

Bulma's face relaxed and Kat lifted her hand off of Bulma's face. Bulma took in a deep breath, 

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone who worked for the people down there."

Kat frowned. "I do, but I quit."

Bulma looked surprised. "Oh really, and what made you decide to save us."

"Your son." Katoria said blushing

Bulma smiled and nodded, lifting up the girls chin as she spoke. "Dear, is there something wrong?"

"I'm afraid I teased him a little to much. Way too much."

Bulma shook her head. "Trunks-chan has quite a temper."

Kat laughed. "You can say that again."

Bulma turned her head from side to side, inspecting Kat. Kat shot Bulma a questioning glance. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, dear. Just can't believe I didn't notice the resemblance at first. Striking."

"Yeah, well, I get that a lot." Kat said with a smile.

"I didn't know everybody else knew Brolly-san's appearance."

"Oh, well....I'm his daughter." Kat said blushing.

"Well, I could tell." Bulma rolled her eyes.

Kat's eyes flared, but remained calm. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. Not with me, at least. But, Vegeta-san may have a problem."

"Not with me, not after I told him what I did to innocent people."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Exactly what did you do?"

Kat's eyes welled up with tears as she told what she had done. Bulma's face contorted in disgust as she explained what happened after injections. Bulma soon began to fear this girl, but still, held her close when she was done telling her story, sensing Kat's need for a hug. Bulma frowned. 

"So, what's wrong?"

Kat looked up at Bulma confused. "What do you mean?"

"Between you and my son." Bulma smiled.

Kat looked shocked and confused. "How...how did you..."

"How did I know?" Bulma asked and Kat nodded. Bulma patted her head. 

"I can tell. I'm a mother."

Kat explained the past few days as best as she could. Bulma nodded and put in comments every once in a while, but remained silent. Kat was so wrapped up in telling Bulma her story she didn't notice Goten. And Goten, wrapped up in Kat, didn't notice Trunks. Either did Kat. Trunks was soon noticed by Goten, and Kat, when he flared into a Super Saiyan and came after Goten.


	10. Chapter 10

Ah! I thank you for your reviews ^^ Sorry I was so long, I just got back from vacationing in California (Anaheim, of course!). I am such a tourist. Actually I was born there so I can never be a tourist, but still. It's been 9 years since I've visited ( bad me!) and my favorite aunt (my Aunt Jackie) spoiled me so bad! Tee hee, I got money, clothes, and boots (Oooo! Shopping was fun! I didn't know they had so many types of stores....some were scary for this Nebraskan though....like   


a magnet shop! AAAAAA). Anyway, tell me about your best vacation ;) Yes, my life is this sad, and no, I won't read it, but other people can! Oooo, I would LOVE to hear any embarrassing stories you might have though....Muahahahaha!

Disclaimer: um

Real Disclaimer: do you even read this? Oh, you do? Oh, then I guess I don't own DBZ....(;_; Happy?)

CHAPTER 10

Trunks rammed into Goten before Goten could protest. Kat and Bulma were staring open mouthed as Trunks started to punch Goten. Kat snapped to her senses. "TRUNKS-CHAN! STOP IT NOW!" she screeched.

Trunks paid her no heed and began to punch Goten over and over, not caring if Goten was trying to reason with him. A sharp blow to his back made him whirl around and punch Katoria, knocking her against a log, winded. He was shocked, but didn't have time to respond. Goten punched Trunks right in the stomach and shoved Trunks off of him. As soon as Goten was free he ran over to Kat, who was shaking her head, looking a bit dazed.

Trunks' rage boiled. The two timer, he thought, he'll make Goten pay. He caught Goten off guard and punched him in the back as hard as he could. Goten cried out in pain. Trunks' smirk was wiped off of his face when Goten turned around and punched him in the face. Trunks frowned, and powered up to Super Saiyan. Goten, sensing Trunks was serious, also powered up.

Kat was crying, but the two didn't even bother looking down at her. Kat stood up, shakily, before they could do anything, and walked in between them. "WHAT IS GOING ON? What is WRONG TRUNKS-CHAN???" 

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "How could you even think of fighting now?"

Trunks spit at her feet, "Because you cheated on me with him."

Kat's eyes mirrored Goten's confusion, but her face remained calm. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Trunks shoved her out of the way, tired of talking. Goten eagerly awaited the fight, ready to settle a score or two with Trunks. Kat slapped Trunks and he backhanded her. She flew into a tree, hit her head on it and fell to the ground. Goten, furious he would even touch Kat, sent a punch Trunks way. It hit him in the stomach, slamming him through three trees. He quickly followed him and looked around for him, finding only broken trees.

Goten was hit from behind, flinging him into the ground. He hit the ground with jarring force and Trunks smirked with satisfaction. He flew down and looked into the crater, not finding Goten, instantly turned around, blocking Goten's punch. They flew high into the air, fighting so hard and fast that they were both perspiring only five minutes into the fight.

Goten, tired of toying with Trunks flared into SS1. Trunks mirrored his move and they both came at each other. Before they could lay a hand on each other, they were both thrown back. They fell to the ground and looked up into the sky. It was GOKU! Goku looked down on both of the boys. "What do you think you're doing?"

Trunks glared at Goten, but answered Goku. "That two timer over there made out with my girlfriend. Then, when my Otoosan stood up for me, I just protected her."

Goku frowned and turned to Goten. "Son?"

Goten gave Trunks a glare that made Goku flinch. "He came out of nowhere and beat up on Kat-san."

Goku sighed. "Then I suppose you two were to busy to find out what happened to her."

Trunks and Goten gasped and looked over to Kat's crumpled up body. Bulma was sitting over her, crying. They both raced over, forgetting the fight, momentarily. The back of Kat was covered with blood. Trunks realized that he had done this to her. When he slammed her into the tree, she must've hit it with jarring force.

Trunks cried out and took off. Goten had a surprised look plastered on his face and Goku watched Trunks leave. All Bulma seemed to do was rock back and forth, holding Kat close to her. None of them notice Ashita walk behind them.

"What's going on?" Goten looked up and gasped. Ashi smiled. "I guess you noticed I'm Kat's twin."

Goten gulped and nodded. He couldn't believe that they were twins. She seemed so much more pretty than Kat. She was so curvy and her hair fell gently around her face. Her eyebrow raised and he blushed and looked away. She smiled and shook her head.

Goten soon forgot his new love at the sight of Kat's bloody body. They had to get her help and fast, or else... Goku seemed to read his mind and was soon instant transporting to go to Dende. Ashita walked over to Goten and gave him a warm smile. "So, who are you?"

Goten gulped and Ashi laughed. She pulled him up, and he was surprised to find she was strong. Stronger than Kat. He raised an eyebrow and she raised her's in reply. "So, are we going to stand here all day, raising our eyebrow's, or are you gonna get us outta here?"

Goten looked at her confused. "What are you talking about, why don't we just fly outta here?"

Ashi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well...let's see. The guards are right there and they're coming up the vent."

Goten looked shocked. "NANI!?!?!"  
Ashi sighed and headed off into the forest. Goten stumbled after her. "Wait up! Wanna play eye spy!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dende was shocked to see Goku there. Gohan ran over to Goku, but stopped when he saw what Bulma was carrying. "Otoosan?" Gohan questioned.

Goku grimaced. "What are you doing here, Gohan-chan?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "I just came here to visit Dende-san. Who's that?"

Goku sighed. "Dende-san, can we heal her now, then we can talk. Maybe eat, too. I'm kinda hungry."

Gohan rolled his eyes and Dende rushed over to the girl. He looked up to Goku. "How many times do you plan on bringing her here?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "She's been here before?"

Goku nodded. "She stood up to Vegeta-san."  
Bulma's face darkened. "Vegeta-san hurt her? WHAT DID HE THINK HE WAS DOING?!?!"

Everyone tuned out the rest of Bulma's ranting and ravings. They all knew Vegeta's head was going to be on a platter before the day was out. When the blood stopped flowing from her back, everyone let out a sigh of relief, even Gohan. When her eyes opened Goku slapped Dende on the back. 

"Good job, Dende-san."

Kat stood up shakily, with the help of Bulma, and looked around. A pained look came to her face. "Where's Trunks-chan?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow and Dende shook his head. "I think it's best to leave him alone for now."

Goku smiled. "Good, then we can eat!"

Bulma shook her head. "Come on Kat-san, let's sit and eat here. I don't think Goku-san wants to wait to get home."

Goku jumped in front of them, giddy as a little school boy, and ran into the room with the food. Gohan smiled and followed his father, sitting between Goku (who was already into the fruit bowl) and Bulma. Kat sat opposite of him and told him her story as they waited for food. Goku started to bang on the table, so Kat had to wait until the food came.

Popo finally brought out the food, and Goku dug into his food and was asking for seconds before Katoria could take two bites. In the process of eating, she told Gohan about everything that had happened. Gohan, feeling sorry for her, offered her to come over. 

"Besides," he said, "I'm sure Pan-chan would love to meet you. She's dying to have a new babysitter."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the last one?"

Gohan laughed and explained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks was sitting at Gohan's front door. He needed to talk to a friend, someone he trusted. He tried not to make a sound, but Videl must've heard him. She answered the front door. She smiled warmly at him. "Come on in, Trunks-kono. Gohan-chan just went to visit Dende-san, he should be back in awhile."

Trunks slowly came to his feet and walked in after Videl motioned him in. Immediately, Pan tackled him. She giggled as he shoved her off. Not knowing he was in a dark mood, she tried a tackle from behind. He just sat down on the couch. She squealed and told him to 'get his big butt' off of her. He picked her up by the arm and set her down. "Why don't you go play with Markie-chan?"

Markie was Pan's new best friend. They were both eight and both loved to play with Trunks. Trunks sighed heavily. Videl sat down on the armchair to the left of Trunks. "What's wrong?"

Trunks rubbed his eyes. "I may have killed my girlfriend."

Videl raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "How's you're Okaasan?"

Trunks almost cried. "She was stolen."

Videl's face paled. Trunks sighed. He knew he was going to have to tell her everything that had happened. Even the parts he didn't like. If he left out one part of the story, she'd be lost. He hated retelling this story. He'd told Tayhei everything that happened. Videl would be so much harder to tell. She was always interrupting. Oh well, he thought, here goes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashi left Goten behind, making him catch up. She had enough of his eye spy. Her way was too hard, his too easy. Better that way, she thought. That means no more stupid games. Just as she thought about how stupid he was, she realized it made him so sweet and innocent. Kind of irresistible. But, she wouldn't let her fantasy get in the way of finding the people who fought Veter. Goten could wait.

She turned to him, wondering if he knew any of the four men. "Do you know who and where the men lived that fought against Veter-san?"

Goten scratched his head. "Who's Veter-san?"

Ashi sighed. "Big, fuzzy, mean...

Goten smiled impishly. "Oh yeah, that was Vegeta-san, Trunks-kono, Goku-san and me."

Ashi doubled over with laughter. "YOU? You fought VETER-SAN?"

She almost cried she was laughing so hard. Goten stuck out his tongue. "Oh yeah, well you were to weak to do it, and now I'm powerful enough to beat him."

That just made Ashi laugh even harder. Tears were streaming down her face as she begged him to stop 'torturing' her. Goten frowned. "I bet you I could beat you in a fight any day."

Ashi stood up, still giggling. "You're on...tough man!"

Goten flared up to SS 2 and blew back Ashi. He smiled haughtily. She stuck out her tongue and ran off into the forest. She called back to him over her shoulder. "Oh yeah, I guess you forgot you can't use ki. The guards are going to come for you now."

Goten heard her laugh devilishly and ran blindly through the forest. Sure enough, behind him he heard shouts, but he just pressed on. Soon, he had caught up to Ashi who was laughing. Goten looked at her. Her eyes shined when she laughed. His eyes shined too, full of tears after running into a tree!

Ashi laughed so hard that she stumbled over a root and fell down five feet away. They were both laughing hysterically at one another, each not noticing that they were in awkward positions. Ashi didn't even notice her broken hand, until she tried to get up. Goten rushed to her side, hearing her cry out, and began to carry her. She went up to kiss him, but didn't want to risk running into a tree. She knew Goten was good at that!

When they finally cleared the forest, almost two hours later. Goten finally set her down. He hadn't even broke a sweat. Even though he had been running for two hours, carrying Ashi, at break neck speed. Ashi loved a man with muscles, and decided that since Goten was part of business, he and she could be together. After all, Ashi missed all the guys she used to date. Even though she'd only been five, she sure had many boyfriends. Kat didn't understand guys, so she always scared them away.

Whenever they broke up with Ashi, they tried Kat, but she would scare them so badly, Ashi knew she'd never have a chance to go out with them ever again. Not that she wanted to, though. There were too many fish in the sea. But this one, this one was different. He was so kind and caring. A real gentleman. She could get use to this kind of treatment. And hey, who knew, it might even evolve into something besides going out.

Well, thought Ashi. I better make a move. I doubt he will. She leaned up and kissed him passionately. He was only surprised for a second. Then, he wrapped his arms around Ashita, kissing her back so hard she almost chocked. She pulled away and started laughing. "Who taught you to kiss?"

Goten looked down. "Actually..."

Ashi looked at him incredulously. "You mean I'm the first girl you ever kissed?"Goten nodded, blushing profusely. She laughed. "Well, here's a tip. Be more gentle, don't choke me to death!"

Goten nodded and blushed. Ashi liked him, so naive and innocent. At least he is handsome. That makes up for the lack of brains. She decided that Goten was ready for another try. She leaned up and kissed him gently.


	11. Chapter 11

MONKEY WATCH YOU!!!!! THEY FLING POO!!! @0___0@ =======monkey

Disclaimer: the monkies are everywhere

Real Disclaimer: REALLY THEY ARE!!!!!

CHAPTER 11

Katoria like Gohan. He was a bit nerdy, but was funny. She found herself thinking of Trunks. How much alike those two were. She heard all about their lives. Gohan's love, Videl, and his beautiful baby girl, Pan. Mr. Popo made the best food. She hadn't eaten anything but what the Gurglon's ate. They mostly ate a worm-like creature. They ate them alive too.

At Bulma's she had a meal, but that seemed so long ago. Before she knew it, she was on her third bowl. Gohan laughed. "You are a true saiyan!"

Kat blushed, but Bulma laughed. It was good to see her laugh. She hadn't laughed once since Kat met her. She wondered why. Then, she remembered her husband. He didn't give her much to smile about. Why she was still with Vegeta was beyond her knowledge. Gohan got up. 

"Well, I've got to get going. Are you coming Kat-san?"

Kat nodded and stood up. She waved goodbye to Bulma and Bulma smiled, but her sad eyes told Kat that Bulma was sad to see her go. Goku didn't even seem to notice, he was too busy keeping Popo busy. She saw him grab her bowl and say something she couldn't understand. She nodded her head, guessing he wanted her food, and he swallowed what he was chewing and dug into hers. She, Gohan, and Bulma had a good laugh.

She turned around and headed after Gohan, who seemed eager to get home. "Where do you live, Gohan-san?"

Gohan smiled. "I live in the area Krillin-san lives in. Maybe we could stop by and say hello."

Kat wrinkled her nose. "I don't think Marron-san likes me too much."

Gohan laughed and jumped off the edge, flying in the direction of his home. She followed and dared him to a race. 

"You're on." Gohan cried.

Kat was beating him, but he powered up into a Super Saiyan. She stuck out her tongue and pushed herself to catch up with him. She was almost a Super Saiyan when she finally got to tired to fly anymore. Her sister was more powerful, and Ashi could really get any guy she wanted. Kat could do, but she really didn't like the way the guys would end up treating Ashi.

Besides, Kat was the brains, not the brunt. Whenever she could, she'd switch spots with Ashi. Ashi was supposed to be the technician, and Kat loved to fix things. They soon figured out that they were switching, and cut Ashi's hair. She didn't like working in the torture room, but they didn't want to get caught in separate places. 

Ashi would've switched places, but Kat didn't want Veter to find out, so she insisted that Ashi stay in technology. She sighed. When she thought of her sister, she thought of everything that had happened. Trunks was so hard to like, but once you knew him, he was impossible to resist. He was so handsome, he was smart, too. Unlike Goten, he could actually think about something other than 'eye spy'.

His downside, though, was that he loved food just as much as Goten. He also had a horrible temper. He just needed to get his temper under control, then he'd be bearable. The eating habit she wouldn't be able to change, she already knew that much. She might not get to change anything, though, if he refused to see her. What would she do then?

I'll just find someone else, she thought. I've lived with him before now, why not after? But Kat knew that the reason wasn't true. It was true in theory, but love had nothing to do with theorems. She really wished it did, then she would find the answer to a perfect love. 

Gohan looked over at her and smiled. He must've been watching her because he mouthed 'are you okay?' to her. She gave him a quick nod and an encouraging smile. Too bad he's too old for me, thought Kat, he'd make a great husband. Kat almost laughed out loud, realizing she sounded like an old woman (or psychopath) picking out a boy for her girl. Gohan shook his head, not understanding her, but understanding enough.

Kat grinned sheepishly. Gohan began to descend to a home that was in a forest. It looked like a humble cottage and Kat wondered if Gohan had made it for his wife. Kat and Gohan landed a few feet from the house. Before they could even get all the way up the porch a little girl with thick blonde curls answered the door. Gohan smiled. "Hi Markie-chan! How are you doing?"

Markie just giggled and yelled for Pan. Kat could hear her say her 'nerdy' dad was home. She heard a yelp of pain and then saw a little girl answer the door. She was so beautiful Kat couldn't help but smile sweetly at her. Pan raised an eyebrow. "Otoosan is she my new babysitter?"

Gohan laughed hilarious, but Kat suddenly looked ill. Pan grinned from ear to ear. "My name is Pan-chan."

Kat gulped and nodded. She soon regained her composure. She smiled again. "I'm Katoria, but you can call me Kat."

Pan smiled. "Can I call you Kat-o-san?"

Kat frowned. "Nope, afraid not."

Gohan groaned as he picked up Pan and walked inside. She followed him and was met by a woman who looked a lot like Pan, except more....more masculine. It kind of intimidated her....kind of. The woman smiled. "My name is Videl-san."

Kat almost burst out laughing. She finally choked out. "Mr. Hercule Satan-san's daughter?"

Videl nodded and smiled. "Why, yes I am."

Kat excused herself, but Videl didn't like the hysterical laughing she heard. Trunks started to snort, but she kicked the closet door. Kat raised an eyebrow. "What's in there?"

Videl smiled. "Nothing, just the dog. He needs to stay in there."

Gohan looked confused but nodded. When Kat was in the kitchen, Videl leaned over. "Trunks-chan." she whispered.

Gohan nodded and followed Kat into the kitchen, making sure she would stay away from the closet. Videl could hear Kat trying to control her laughing. Soon, Gohan said something and laughter filled the house. It was followed by some snorts, but when she opened the door and glared at Trunks, he stopped. She closed the door and walked into the kitchen, trying to keep her anger in check.

She looked over in Kat's direction. "So, Katrina-san..."

Kat cut her off. "Katoria. It's Katoria."

Videl shook her head. "Yeah, whatever."

Kat shot her a look and Videl shot one right back. Gohan put a hand behind his head. "Ladies, ladies. Umm, let's EAT!"

Kat raised an eyebrow. "We just..."

Gohan slapped her on the back. "I know, we are just DYING to eat!"

Kat rolled her eyes and Videl shooed them out of the kitchen. Kat had an idea after the smell wafted into the room. "You know, that food smells so good Videl-san...What is it again?"

Videl yelled from the kitchen. "It's roasted goose with chicken and rice. There's some broccoli off to the side and some homemade apple pie."

Sure enough, just as Kat thought, there came a growling sound from the closet. She flung open the door. "I knew it...."

Who she saw took her breath away. "Trunks-chan?"

Trunks looked down at the floor, and looked back up at her with sad eyes. "Kat-chan....I'm really sorry."

Kat flung her arms around him. "It's okay. I thought you were Goku-san, though. Heh."

Trunks snorted, making her laugh even more. Gohan, feeling out of place, shooed the girls into the room, who were wondering what was going on. Before Gohan closed the door, Markie looked up to Gohan. "Does Trunks-chan love her?"

He nodded and heard Markie moan. Pan was laughing hysterically. While Gohan was walking down the hall, he heard a 'I told you he didn't like you'. Gohan shook his head and went into the kitchen. They reminded him of the time when Videl was hurt, how worried he was. He knew exactly how they felt. He did miss the new found love they shared, but what he, Videl, and Pan had was so much better. He smiled as he 'helped' Videl make food. Actually, there was hardly food when she was done cooking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashi poked Goten's abs, wanting to make sure they were real. He looked so handsome with his shirt off. He suggested she take off hers, but she didn't think so. She wasn't that lenient. She liked Goten and all, but he was...well he was a baka. She wanted so badly to tell him to shut up, but he had a deep voice. Ashi loved deep voices. 

Goten laughed. She knew it tickled him when she poked him, but she still liked doing it. His laugh was kind of dorky, though. She could work on that, though. If she decided to stay with him. She'd never been with a guy so naive and innocent and it was making her uncomfortable. He couldn't even kiss right, she had to teach him!

She still had to find the others. She had to explain what had happened. They had found Bra's hiding place, (how, she didn't know) and were now searching for her and Kat. She was scared to death, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stand up to Veter. What was she going to do. She would have to ask Goten if he knew where any hotels were. She didn't know anything about this city.

"Goten-chan?" she questioned.

"Yeah."

"Do you know any places I could stay at?"

Goten grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you could stay with me."

Ashi laughed. "Are you implying something, Goten-chan?"

Goten turned a dark crimson. Ashi rolled her eyes. "Well, if I'm going to stay with you, you're going to sleep on the couch."

Goten shook his head. "No way! It's my bed, I get to sleep in it."

Ashi spread out her hands. "Fine. I'll sleep on the couch."

Goten shook his head. "My house, my choice. Besides, the beds big enough for two."

He grinned sheepishly as Ashi shook her head. She knew he was going to get his way. Oh well, she thought, he can't be that bad. I mean, he tried to kill me kissing, but hey, he couldn't do anything if she was just sleeping over. Goten wouldn't pull anything, so she knew she was safe. Or at least thought she would be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku was still eating long after Gohan and Katoria left. He couldn't stop eating Popo's curry. He said it was like a gift from Kami. After his....what bowl was it? Bulma had lost track (and given up). When Popo said he was out of food, Goku patted his stomach, "That was a great snack, I'll have to stop by for dinner!"

Popo's eyes went wide and Bulma snorted. "Don't worry Popo-san. I'll feed him."

Popo was flooded with relief and Goku looked hurt. "I'm not some dog."

Bulma got up. "Sure you aren't. Come, Goku-san. Let's go."

Goku jumped up. "Can we play eye spy?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "We won't have time if you use instant transmission."

Goku smiled. "But we don't have to use instant transmission."

Bulma glared. "Oh yes we do!"

Goku frowned as Bulma touched him. "Come on." Bulma yelled, already impatient. "I'm not going to wait all day for you to think about going to Gohan-san's house."

Goku looked at Bulma, thoroughly confused. "What do you mean, Gohan-san's house?"

Bulma smiled. "I have a feeling Trunks-chan is there."

Goku raised an eyebrow but complied with Bulma's wishes.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCO TIME! LET'S BOOGIE

::boogie's by self:: HEY! WHERE'S YOUR

************ ******* ****** SPIRIT?!?! GODS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU.....those of you who did dance with me....thanx! :D

Disclaimer: I can't dance

Real Disclaimer: I embarrassed myself at a dance (in 8th grade I think...)

CHAPTER 12

Goten looked at Ashi shocked. "You mean you couldn't get Bra-chan?"

Ashi nodded. "The guards would've had me if I'd stayed any longer. I couldn't even get through all of the ventilation system. I don't know how, but she was found out."

Goten's eyes showed a horrible sorrow. "First his Okaasan's safe, but then Kat-san's beaten. Now, his imooto is probably getting the same treatment."

Ashi shook off the image of the little girl, Bra was her name, being beaten. That little girl was brave. She would stand up to Veter, Ashi knew she would. At least, thought Ashi, she'll be sent to the prisoners quarters. Ashi left her a little surprise, but decided against telling Goten about it. He would only get confused. 

Well, she thought, so would anyone else. If Goten told me that, I'd think he was stupid for even mentioning it. She quickly lost her train of thought when she heard a "BOO!" Without even turning around Ashi smiled. "Konichiwa, Kat-san."

Kat's puzzled face appeared beside Ashi's. "How'd you know it was me?"

Ashi rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Who else tries to sneak up on me EVERY TIME!"

Kat shrugged and shrieked when Trunks tickled her. Ashi rolled her eyes. She wasn't as ticklish, or foolish, as Kat. She didn't need romance, she just needed someone to be there for her. Romance was nice, but usually ended up dying. The only sure way was to find a man who wouldn't dream of leaving you, and she wondered if maybe Goten were that man.

Kat squealed again when Trunks caught her. Goten was blushing, obviously hoping to kiss Ashi. Ashi rolled her eyes. Would she have to make all of the moves? Obviously. She walked over and sat by Goten and kissed him. He turned crimson and kissed her back. She heard Kat laughing and Trunks snorting. Soon she heard Kat call. "Ow, ow. Go get him Ashi-san he's..."

She was suddenly cut off by Trunks sweeping her off of her feet. She giggled and he dropped her. She landed with an 'oof' and heard Trunks laughing hysterically. Goten pulled away and picked Ashi up. She instantly jumped off of his shoulders. Goten pouted. "What, is there something wrong with me?"

Ashi stuck out her tongue and stalked off. Didn't he get it? She didn't like to be swept off of her feet. She just wanted someone to be there for her. Ashi called to Goten over her shoulder. "If you want to sweep someone up, I'm sure Trunks-kun would be happy to be swept away."

Kat was laughing so hard, Ashi just knew Kat was crying. She could hear Goten coming after her, so she disguised her ki and stalked off to the left. Trunks was trying to shush Kat, but Kat couldn't stop laughing. Well sister, thought Ashi, at least we thought that was funny.

Goten couldn't seem to take a hint and was following her path. Great, she thought, now I'll have to use the 'Kuji' technique. She started to hop on top of the rocks. The 'Kuji' technique used up most of your energy, but you were impossible to track. Veter had taught it to her in these woods. Ashi was no fool, she knew these woods very well. Kat would rather be bottled up inside, studying equations that made Ashita's head spin. She couldn't stand doing anything but being outside.

Ashi remembered back to the time her father left. She was two, and even though Brolly wasn't around much, he was around enough to eat and spend the night. 'You never asked him questions', her mother had said. 'Don't you even look in his direction.'

Ashi never listened. Kat did, though, and had truly never even looked past her father's feet. One time, when Kat, Britania, and Brooke (her mother) were gone, she went over to her father. He studied her with his intense blue eyes. 'What do you want?'

She had just leaned over and touched him. That was enough reason for him to break her finger. She didn't cry, but yelped. Brolly, hating to see someone stand up to him, kicked her hard in the stomach. That was the day she had vowed to kill her father. She had tried poisoning his soup, but Brolly just gulped it down, only being sick for an hour. She had tried setting up 'accidents' and usually they failed to even work.

One day, though, she asked Kat to help her. Kat finally agreed, after two hours of nagging, and set up a trap that took three hours to set up. It was well worth their time, though. Brolly had stepped right into the trap and the knife came down, right by his heart. Brooke had fixed him up, and Kat was beaten by Brolly severely. There was nothing anyone could do, but Britania had run away. Britania was Brolly's first daughter, who was only two years older than her.

Kat almost didn't survive, but when she came out of the hospital, Brolly was more careful and so they gave up. Kat wasn't that smart. She was only two. They were able to walk by one (according to Brolly they needed to be tough, and they needed to talk by two). Ashi could never catch on as fast as Kat. Kat always finished her studies hours before Ashi. But, then again, she never EVER did anything physical. Brolly didn't like that.

Ashi almost fell off of the rock and concentrated more on the Kuji. Soon, she was sweating so profusely that she was soaked from head to toe. She realized that she'd been running for over an hour because she was only a mile from Goten's house. Goten had showed her the direction of his house and told her familiar landmarks. She had just spotted the cliff that had a hole through it. He had said Trunks punched him too hard once, and that he had been sent right through the cliff.

Wow, thought Ashita, these boys are strong. They could even become Super Saiyan, just like Brolly. Exhausted, Ashi stopped her Kuji and relaxed beside the cliff. She'd get there faster by flying, but any use of ki could alert the guards. That was the last thing that Ashi wanted. Besides, she thought, I'll get more exercise this way. Ashi loved to run, and was looking forward to the run.

She kept a steady pace and had spotted the second landmark in about a few feet. She remembered the story behind the second one. There was the cliff with all of these rocks stuck deep into it. He had told her he did that when he was seven or eight! Almost ten years ago, Ashi would've been lucky to get it to stick into the rock. Now, though, she could sink a rock well into the cliffs. She decided to take a break from running and try throwing rocks at a cliff off to the left of Goten's. She soon had ten rocks out of twelve sunk deep into the cliff face. 

Ashi, already tired of throwing rocks, started to run again. She was only a half an hour away, and that was if she took her time. She jogged along, looking around, realizing how beautiful the forest was. She loved the outdoors. Her sister, though, favored cities. How she could stand to take only a stroll around the block, Ashi would never understand. Ashi needed to take runs for hours. She loved to sweat. But, then again, she hated the smell. She finally reached Goten's house.

He had explained before that he lived with his mother. Ashi knew Goten was eighteen and that he didn't have a girlfriend, but that he lived with his mother shocked her. She almost died laughing when she heard Gohan had stayed in the house until ChiChi kicked him out. Goten explained that he needed to be there for his mother, that his mother wasn't as strong as she let on.

Ashi understood that feeling completely. She remembered her mother. Ashi almost started to cry when she remembered the day Britania left. That was the same day their mother had died. Ashi had been fighting with Kat about where Britania went, when Brolly came in and told them to shut up. Kat had stuck out her tongue and Ashi mooned Brolly. He was so furious he began to kick and beat Kat savagely. Before he could lay a finger on her, though, their mother stepped in. 

What they didn't know, and either did Brolly, was that her mother was a saiyan. A powerful one at that. Her mother was powered up before Brolly could say anything. Her mother had screamed at Ashi to take Kat and leave. Ashi had dragged Kat into her hiding place in the woods and waited until everything became quiet once more. When she got out and went to their house, the house's frame was the only thing standing. Ashi found her mother, a piece of the house frame driven through her stomach.

Her mother's dying words were 'be safe, find Britania'. Ashi remembered when Kat asked where their mother was, not wanting to believe the truth. Kat set off to find Britania. Without Kat knowing it, though, Ashi had tracked her. She wasn't found out until Kat was captured by Veter. One of Veter's men had found her. That was when the pain began...

Ashi shrugged away her past, hoping never to explain it. The past was dead to her. She opened the door to Goten's house (or his mother's) and flopped down on the couch. Soon, though, she was escorted by a woman (must've been ChiChi) to a bedroom upstairs. She was so tired, that she flopped down on the bed and fell right to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten cried out Ashi's name, not caring if the guards heard him. At first her trail was easy to follow. Then, just as she had disappeared, so did her trail. Goten searched frantically for her trail. She couldn't have disappeared. Then, a thought struck Goten! She's at my house, thought Goten. It was the only place she would know.

Goten grinned, this was going to be fun. The run had to take an hour, but Goten would follow Ashi into the depths of hell. He loved Ashi with every fiber of his being. He loved her so fiercely that it hurt. Ashi was everything to him and he couldn't stand the thought of her being mad at him. Goten beat himself up for even trying to make a move on Ashi.

He was so caught up in Ashi that he didn't even notice that he was only fifteen minutes from home. The sun was setting, even though he had fought Trunks at noon. Well, a little after noon. He had been running for two hours and was coming up on the hill that led to his house. Ashi in his house. Goten was almost giddy with joy.

Then, he remembered why she was there. He stopped running and slowed to a walk. He hadn't even thought of what his mother would say to Ashi. Would she like Ashi? Would she hate Ashi? Would she kick out Ashi? Would she disown him?

Goten shook his head. Too many "if's". He should try to focus on the positive. Then again, he knew Ashi wouldn't be thrilled to see him. He wished that Ashi wouldn't have gotten so mad. He loved her so much that it hurt him to displease her so. He would do anything, anything at all, to be redeemed in her eyes. He loved her so fiercely that he would die for her, or kill for her. He was surprised and scared at that thought.

His house came into view and he shook off his last thought. He loved Ashi and realized he could, and would, do anything for her. He scared himself with the thought that she had so much control over him. He'd never felt like this, only with Britania. But this, this was different. This was something that was unexpected, but he loved it. It was like getting the perfect gift, as if she were sent from Kami himself.

He knocked on the door and his mother opened it with a smile. "Goten-chan, Kat-san just got here five minutes ago. She's sleeping in you're bed now!"

Goten looked confused. "Kat-san's here?"

ChiChi nodded, then frowned. "Yes, but she cut her hair and died it. She looks a little more muscly than usual.....Oh well, I just couldn't believe she showed up."

Goten flashed a goofy smile. "Okaasan, that's Ashi-san."

ChiChi looked at him, puzzled. "Ashi-san.....WHO IN THE HECK IS ASHI-SAN???"

Goten smiled. "I'll tell you later, but for now I've got to go get her up. I've gotta talk to her."

Goten ignored ChiChi's screaming. Most of it was about Kat being a slut. He paid it no heed. She was just furious Kat stayed with Trunks. But that didn't matter to him, not at all. All that mattered was that he had Ashi, and that Ashi was his. Well, or was going to be his. Goten grinned from ear to ear and knocked on his door. ChiChi was a step behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Man, I'm tired! But, then again, I'm sure almost all of you get tired. I mean, come on! Who doesn't get tired. All us girls only get like 5 hours of sleep and then guys get 10 hours or more and THEY complain "I'm so tired!". All guys are so the same! But, anyway, I'm sure you'd rather read the story over my rantings! Hooray for you!

Disclaimer: I poop and eat! (no, I don't eat the poop arc! Damn voices...)

Real Disclaimer: I actually have a paranoid (step)uncle....weird.....

CHAPTER 13

Marron hated Katoria. Thinking the name alone made her flare with rage. Goten knew very well she lived on an island. So how was she to get home in a taxi?!?! She was hysterical when she called her uncle, 17. He said he'd pick her up without asking any questions. That had been about a half an hour ago and 17 still wasn't there. It would take a while, but half an hour?!? That was just plain ridiculous.

Finally, 17 showed up. She was so tired of waiting that she chewed him out for being late. He shrugged and picked her up, flying toward her home. She griped about Katoria and 17 only raised an eyebrow. By the way she described Kat, she could tell 17 wanted to meet her. Marron had never been so infuriated in her life. First her love, now her uncle. Who next, her father? Marron sighed.

17 smiled down on her. "What do you say we go find this Kat-san and blast her?"

Marron looked up at 17, shocked. "You'd do that?"

17 laughed cruelly, sending shivers up and down Marron's spine. "I'm looking forward to the fight."

Marron shrugged. At least Kat would be out of the picture. Then, she could have Goten to herself. She looked up at 17. "Hey, 17-san, could you search for Goten-kun's ki. He's probably following her."

The thought made her turn red with anger. That little slut, she thought. I'll get you Kat, I swear, I'll get you. She knew someone who might help her, too. "Hey 17-san, let's go pick up someone I know will want to help."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tayhei smiled to herself. So Marron was having problems with Goten. It seemed after Trunks got angry, she went for his best friend. This was just too good to be true. She mused over the thought. If she kicked Kat away from Goten, Kat would go to Trunks. Then again, she was sure if she said no 17 would blast her. Tayhei sighed. These weren't good odds.

Marron looked up at her. "Well?"

Tayhei nodded. "Alright, but we're gonna do it my way."

Marron smiled. "No way, Kat-san's going to 17-san. It's already been decided."

Tayhei laughed. Whatever got the job done, she thought. Besides, everyone wins in this situation. That way, 17 will be happy and she won't have to keep Kat away from Trunks. There was only one problem. Goten....

Tayhei frowned deeply. "What are we going to do if Goten-kun and Trunks-kun resist?"

17 grinned wickedly. "I think Vegeta-san would like to be in on this. He might even end up keeping Kat-san.....for a while."

Tayhei mirrored 17's grin, scarring the wits out of Marron and making 17 smile. Vegeta would be open to this plan because Kat was the cause of his problems. Now that Bulma was safe (she had checked on the monitor, knowing when and where Bulma was taken) Vegeta would have no problem helping them. Unless he got sidetracked by Veter.

Tayhei shrugged. "What are we waiting for? Let's go get Vegeta-san. I know for a fact Goku-san's busy in the kitchen."

The three started up the stairs, knowing the elevator would be too loud. The three had different ideas for Kat, though. Tayhei and Marron wanted her dead, but 17 wanted her for himself. He wasn't about to let the two little brats, or Vegeta, kill Kat. They could kill her after he had hurt her. He'd hurt her so badly that what Vegeta did to her would look like bliss. 17 smiled, knowing he would get his way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat jumped onto a rock and scolded Trunks. "You know that you're going to get us into a lot of trouble."

A voice surprised the both of them. "Trouble is here."

Kat and Trunks turned around, Trunks staring at Veter. Before Trunks could cry out he was hit upside the head. Kat screamed, but was silenced by a stun gun. Both Trunks and Kat were lying unconscious on the ground before the moment was out. The guards looked up at Veter in surprise. Veter glared at each one before he gave a sharp command to follow the other two. 

Veter was disgusted by Kat and Ashi's behavior. They had turned against him when he had done everything for them. He had fed them, clothed them, and given them each a job. Veter and his men saved them both from the wilds. This was his payment? Veter should've killed them both when he had the chance. Jan was very displeased with Veter, and Veter shivered at the thought of the consequences.

He had better get Kat and the boy back to Jan. Jan would want to keep Kat, though. Jan had his eye on Kat and Ashi for a long time. Veter grabbed one of the guards that was running by. "Put these two into Kat-san's torture room."

The guard paled and nodded. Everyone knew that Kat's torture room was sure death, unless Jan stepped in. And that, if at all, wasn't very often. He lugged up the guy and had trouble bending over to pick up Kat. He finally had both, the side with the boy outweighing Kat's side. Veter spit at the guards feet. "Hurry up, before I become impatient and you end up in Kat-san's torture room."

The guard stumbled along the trail. He knew that Veter always kept his word. Veter's laughter rang in Padre, the guard's, ear. He hated Veter. Veter always beat on him, just because he was one of the few human guards. He didn't have the external skeleton like most of the other guards, so it really hurt when Padre was being picked on.

He shifted the boy and slowed to a walk. It was exceptionally hard to walk when you had two bodies slung over your shoulders. He heard a crunch behind him and knew someone was spying on him. Padre picked up his pace, knowing that the spy would tell on him if he didn't. He hated Veter even more, now. Padre was always being pushed to his limits. None of the other soldiers were pushed half as hard.

Padre sighed. Oh well, he thought. I'm only about a half hour from the entrance. This was going to be a very long day. Especially when he had the spy trailing him. Padre's anger gave him a boost of energy and he willed himself to go faster, making the spy jog. At least, thought Padre, I'll give this guard a workout.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku licked his lips. Goku had just dropped off Bulma and stopped in the Brief's kitchen for a snack. He took a deep breath and savored the aroma of curry. Goku had already eaten most of the food in the fridge, including a delicious chocolate cake, and was still starving. He reached for the pie, but Maria hit his knuckles with a spoon. "Oh come on, Maria-san. I'm starved."

"You're starved?!?! YOU'RE STARVED!! You are eating the Briefs out of house and home. Go do something useful. Aren't you suppose to be watching Vegeta-san?"

Goku smiled and ducked out of the room. Maria's glare seemed to follow him down the hallway and he refused the urge to look back. Goku stepped into the room Vegeta was staying in, but found Vegeta's bed empty. Goku looked around dumbfounded until he finally regained his senses. 

Goku looked around the room one more time before leaving. How could Vegeta escaped right under his nose. Had he been gone long? Goku glanced at the clock and sighed. He'd been eating for an hour. Plenty of time for Vegeta to escape. Goku cursed and ran out the door, knowing he would have to find Kat to find Vegeta. The problem was, he couldn't seem to find her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra looked around the room. Her body hurt all over. Veter had really done a number on her. She stood up, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Her hair was caked with dry blood and her white shirt had turned into a pinkish color. A small mewing sound came to her left. She turned around and came face to face with a small black kitten. He had white paws, white stomach, and a cute white nose. The rest of him was black. She looked on his collar and a little name tag verified him as 'Lucky'.

She scratched the kitten's ears and he rubbed his teeth on her hand. She giggled, making her side hurt, but she just ignored it. The cat jumped off of the counter top and rubbed up against Bra's legs. Bra went to pat it, but it ran over to a cabinet. Bra giggled and chased after it. It pawed on the door and Bra wondered if it was hungry. Well, she thought, at least I won't go hungry.

She opened it up, and instead of cat food, she found test tubes. She looked at the tubes curiously and picked one up. It was labeled acid. She wondered what it did, but didn't want to find out by testing it. Lucky pawed her leg, a piece of paper in his mouth. Bra put the test tube back and shut the cabinet door. She picked it up and began to read. It was from Ashita!

Dear Bra,

You have found my kitten, Lucky, I see. I want you to take the tube labeled 'acid ' and pour it on the ground. Before you do, though, make sure you step away from it at LEAST five steps. Otherwise, you'll be hurt. This was my back-up plan, and I hope that it works. It'll take you into Katoria, my sister's, room. Good luck, Bra.

Love,

Ashita

Bra smiled. Simple enough. She opened up the cabinet door and took out the test tube she had pulled out earlier. She picked up the kitten, wanting to take her new friend with her, and poured the acid. She jumped back the second she poured it, and instantly the floor began to melt away. Bra squealed with delight and was about to jump down when Lucky hissed.

"It's okay Lucky." she said comfortingly, more to herself than to the cat.

Lucky seemed to finally agree on her decision and she jumped down. She felt a burn in her arm, but when she fell onto something soft, she forgot about the burn. She heard an 'oomph' when she landed, but it wasn't from her. She turned to find her self sitting on Katoria. Katoria smiled. "Am I glad to see you!" Kat cried.

"KATORIA-SAN!" Bra cried. 

Bra threw her arms around Kat's neck and squeezed her tightly. Katoria chuckled and Bra squeezed her even tighter. Bra began to cry, so overjoyed that someone was going to save her now. With Katoria, she knew she was going to get out of this alive. Or so she hoped. Bra finally stopped crying and her sobs turned to sniffs.

"Bra-chan? Is that you?" came a croaking voice off to the left.

Bra looked over and found Trunks strapped down in a chair. She cried out his name and ran over to him. Before she knew it she was crying all over again. She didn't think she would ever see her father or brother again. Trunks was crying, too, she realized. She threw her arms around his neck and couldn't stop crying. What seemed like after hours, she regained control of herself, but with a lot of effort.

"Bra-chan?" whispered Katoria.

"Yes, Kat-san?"

"Can you unstrap Trunks-san and I? We're a little stuck."

Bra worked at Trunks straps until she had him free. It took along time because they were hard to unbuckle. Each one took about a half hour. Bra finally had Trunks free and worked at Kat's buckles. In two more hours, Kat was free and Trunks was beginning to stretch. When Bra was done with Kat's straps, she helped Kat to her feet. Kat was shaking violently and had trouble standing up, but somehow she managed.

"Kat-san, why can't you move?"

"Well, I made a paralyzing potion when I was ten, securing my place here among the others. It wears off in about four hours. Five for regular humans, so I'll still be jello for another hour."

Trunks swept her away from Bra. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll do just fine as a transporter."

Bra giggled but Kat held up a hand. "Wait."

"I have and idea," Kat said with a smile. "Put me back in the straps, and then Bra-chan, strap up your brother. I know we can get out of here without much more trouble."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm bored. Gods, it's not enough to write because then afterwards I'm hopelessly bored knowing I'll have nothing to do this early until around 8. Gods, the pain is slowly killing me

Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed I complain, I'm annoying and I'm selfcentered :)

Real Disclaimer: Have a nice day :) (MONKIES!!!!)

CHAPTER 14

Bulma looked around the room. She'd been here for almost an hour. Krillin and 18 were sitting on the couch and trying to make polite conversation. She could tell 18 was bored also. She kept flinging back her hair and her only reply seemed to be, 'yeah, right'. Krillin didn't seemed to notice either Bulma, nor 18's boredom. He was still chatting away, peppy and perky even though he was becoming an old man. Gray was outlining his black hair.

Bulma sighed. She wasn't getting any younger, either. She was older than Krillin and developing wrinkles. Her once creamy blue hair was slowly turning gray. Not as fast as Krillin, though. And, she wore it differently than before. It was never in anything but a ponytail. Krillin looked to 18, who seemed to be drifting off. She mumbled something and Krillin blushed. He pretended he didn't hear her talk and chatted with Bulma. Or at Bulma, either one.

Usually, Bulma enjoyed conversations like these, but her thoughts kept drifting to Trunks and Katoria. Krillin said they had left earlier, as did Gohan. He had said Gohan gave Katoria the lift. Bulma wondered where they were now. Krillin said they were with Goten and his friend. Bulma had smiled, knowing it was probably Kat's sister. Good for Goten, thought Bulma, now he can have someone to love, and won't bother Trunks and Katoria. Krillin laughed and snorted, so Bulma laughed lightly, then stood up.

"Krillin-san, as much as I enjoy your company, I'm afraid I must leave." 

"Why?" Krillin questioned, his laughter stopping abruptly.

"I have to find Trunks-chan and Bra-chan. It's been a long day and I'm sure Vegeta-san would like to see us." Bulma almost laughed at the last thought, but held it in.

"I see," Krillin nodded, "Well, nice having you here Bulma-san. Catch up with you some other time?"

"Perhaps." Bulma said with a smile, "Bye Krillin-san and 18-san."

Krillin nudged the sleeping 18 and she mumbled what sounded like a 'good riddance'. Bulma shrugged and left. 18 and Bulma didn't always get along, but she had to admit, 18 could be funny. She shook her head and searched for her capsules. She remembered she had her other clothes on and cursed. She found Krillin's car, which (handily) was also a hover car, and started the engine. Not caring his reaction, she cried out. "Thank you, Krillin-san. I'll just borrow this for a while. See you later!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashita heard a light knocking on the door. She groaned. If it was that woman... She sighed and swung her legs over the bed. She pulled back her hair and stood up. Ashita scraped the floor with her feet as she trudged along, making her way steadily to the door. This was going to be a long day. When she opened it up, though, it wasn't ChiChi...

"Goten-chan! What are you doing here?" questioned Ashita, a surprised look plastered on her face.

"Wait a minute, missy." ChiChi called out from behind him.

"Okaasan..." Goten whined.

"What are you doing here? Where's Katoria-san?" ChiChi asked fiercely.

"Katoria-san's with Trunks-kun. I'm her sister, and I had no where else to go. Goten-chan invited me over. Is that good enough?" Ashita was beginning to get annoyed.

"NANI!? You invited this hussy over?"

"HEY! You let THIS hussy in!"

"How DARE you!"

"Look, lady, I don't need to listen to your nagging."

Ashita slammed the door in ChiChi and Goten's face and locked it. Outside the door, she heard ChiChi yelling and Goten trying to calm her. Today was definitely not her day. She flopped down on the bed and put the pillow over her head. A soft knocking came from the door.

"Go away!" she screamed.

"Ashita-san, it's me, Goten. Look, I just want to talk."

"Why? So you can tell me I'm kicked out? No thanks."

"Ashita-san, open up, or....or I'll come in there."

"No you won't." Ashi stated with a snort.

"Oh really?" Goten said defiantly.

"Go whine to your Okaasan, not me."

All of a sudden the door burst off it's hinges. Ashita sat straight up, the pillow flying across the room. Her eyes wide, she watched as Goten gently set down the door, not bothering to pay any attention to the broken frame. ChiChi yelled something and Goten mumbled incoherently. He turned to her with a smile and sat down on the bed beside her. She almost got up, but he pulled her down and made her sit.

"Ashita-san, I'm serious. I want to talk."

"Yeah right, you probably wanna pull something on me."

"No," Goten said, turning crimson, "Look. I only want to talk. That's it."

"Fine." Ashi folded her arms and pretended to study the wall.

"Well, I don't know why you're mad..."Ashi snorted, but Goten continued, "I just wanted to..."

"What? Make a move on me. You don't understand me at all. Look, I'll just stay with Trunks-kun and Kat-san. I don't need your hospitality."

Goten opened his mouth, but she left before he could say anything. She threw the door out of her way, not caring where it landed. She hated Goten! He didn't understand her at all. And yet, he seemed so innocent and naive...

No, he was a jerk. All guys were. No one was ever going to give her a hand. She could only trust one person, Kat. That was it. If someone else got to her heart, they'd ruin it. She couldn't let anyone get close. Not even Goten, no matter how much she wanted to. Ashi realized that she was scared. It was a feeling she'd never felt. Scared to love...

She slammed the front door as she left. Ashi buried herself in thoughts of Goten. She stopped walking and turned around. She couldn't leave him like this, she loved him. She turned around again. But what if he hurt her? She heard Goten call out her name, and then she felt a sharp slap to her face. 

Ashi fell to the ground and coughed up some blood. She wiped it away on the back of her hand and looked up at her attacker. He had dark black hair, cut in a mushroom style, much like Trunks. His was longer, and he looked younger than the other man. He reminded her a lot of 18. Before she could say anything, she was kicked in the face and sent flying into a tree.

Pain racked her back and she coughed up even more blood, squeezing her eyes closed in pain. She bit her lip to keep back a bloodcurdling scream. She slowly rose to her feet, although her legs felt like jello. She would've collapsed, but something (or someone) held her up and whispered in her ear. She tried to answer the voice, but only spit out blood. The voice was hysteric and she felt herself being lifted into the air.

Her head felt like it wasn't attached to her body. She didn't have any control over it so it kept rolling back and forth. The voice was shouting, and then it dropped her. She was falling, but nothing seemed important, all she felt was pain. Suddenly, something hard rammed into her back. She screamed in pain. Ashi was soon hit in the chest and felt herself ram into the Earth.

She tried to open her eyes, but the blood running from her forehead burned her eyes. She tried to move, but screamed in pain. She heard a female's high pitched laugh and felt spit land on her shoulder. She didn't care, though. That was the least of her problems. She managed to roll over onto her stomach, and pushed herself up with her hands. Before she could stand, she felt something jam into her lower back.

It must've been a foot because the next thing she knew was she was being kicked over and over. Not the powerful blows like before, but much softer. Still, they were cruel and she could feel her grasp on reality slipping. She grabbed for the leg, but only grabbed air. She screamed in frustration and was kicked in the face. Her nose began to bleed, and blood began to seep out of her mouth again. She heard a man's voice yell and the kicking stopped. Soon, she was picked up roughly and felt herself flying through the air. It was the powerful warrior that had kicked her, she realized, but his touch seemed more gentle than before.

She tried to struggle, but the best she could do was cry out. The voice was calming and told her not to worry. She screamed and cried, but all the warrior would say was not to worry. She wailed out Goten's name and the warrior said his line. Ashi finally gave up and let herself slip into the comforting darkness. Goten was waiting there for her, she saw, and she gladly met him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat looked to the corner where Bra was hiding. She was well hidden, and Kat knew she shouldn't bring attention to Bra's hiding place, but she was worried. This was their one chance, and if Bra was found, it would blow their cover. Then what? Kat sighed and focused on the door. The guard would be coming in any moment. Then, she thought, we'll have him.

It was several minutes before she heard the door from the hallway open, it led into her lab. Soon enough, he seemed to be lagging, the door to her 'torture room' opened. Her torture room was actually the furnace, so she had her room, then the furnace. The guard, a shy handsome human guard, came in. She remembered him. His name was Pesos, or Padre, something like that. He was always coming to check on her, and he often watched her down the hallways. He smiled shyly at her. Maybe they wouldn't have to hurt him.

"Hello, Katoria-san."

"Hello."

She smiled sweetly at him and he blushed and looked away. Trunks seemed to be seething (she could tell by the look in his eyes) but he didn't show any emotion on his face. He knew this all depended on her. This was her chance. She took in a deep breath and as he looked back, she batted her eyes. She bit her lip and looked to be deep in thought.

"Oh, no!"

"What?"

"Your name slipped my mind."

"Oh...I'm Padre."

"Yes, that's it. Padre-kun. I remember you."

She gave him a wink and he blushed and turned to his work. He filled up the shot with the serum. She almost panicked, but counted to three, calming herself. She had to keep her cool. She couldn't mess up. No matter what, they had to get out of here. She didn't want to hurt Padre. She liked him.

"Padre-kun, could you let me go, please?" she asked meekly.

"I'm so sorry." Padre said, a sad look in his eyes.

"Padre-kun, please. I don't want to hurt you. Please!"

"Kat-san, you can't talk me out of this. You don't know what Veter-san would do to me."

"Then runaway with me!"

"Kat-san...I...can't."

"Padre-kun..."

Trunks jumped up, breaking all of the straps that bound him. Obviously he didn't think the talk was going well. He hit Padre upside the head and Padre was instantly unconscious. He picked up the young boy and laid him on the bed. He undid all of Kat's straps, and when she was free, he held her close to him.

She shrugged his hug and checked on Padre. He was okay, so she told Trunks to pick him up and strap him into her chair. She ran over to Bra's hiding place and pulled her out from behind the crate. Bra was smiling and she hugged Katoria the instant Kat picked her up. She squeezed Bra tightly and then set her down. Trunks had finished strapping down the guard, and must've read her mind. His uniform was lying in a heap and Trunks was changing.

She laughed and took Bra into the other room. Trunks would probably like his privacy. She heard him call out that his pants were 'stuck' but she laughed. She wasn't about to fall for that. 

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to carry Bra-chan and I without pants."

He laughed and said it wouldn't be a problem to carry her without pants. She rolled her eyes and looked around her lab. Something was missing....LUCKY! Kat set Bra down in a chair and burst into her 'torture' room. Trunks laughed.

"I see you've come to help me with my pants!"

She rolled her eyes and hopped onto her chair, stepping around Padre. She looked up through the hole. Kat clicked and mewed. Lucky didn't come. That darn cat, thought Kat, it only seems to listen to Ashi. Wait! I've got it!

"Kitty! Supper time!"

Sure enough, the cat ran to the hole and mewed. She grabbed it and held it close to her, jumping off the chair. Trunks laughed. "I see you have cat problems."

"Oh, hush it you!"

"I'll hush you!"

She sighed and walked out the door. Geeze, men could be so stupid. Bra brightened at seeing the cat. Lucky seemed to want Bra, because he clawed at Kat until she put him down. He ran to Bra and jumped into her open arms. That darn cat, thought Kat for the second time that day.

Trunks opened the door and walked into the room. He looked dashing in the guard uniform. It's red and blue looked dashing on him and she found herself staring. He laughed. "Well, I love you too."

She blushed and closed her mouth. She had to find the helmet now, she realized. Anyone, especially Veter, would recognize him. She ducked into the other room and looked for a helmet. She knew she had one, from the last guard that was here. It was somewhere...

She sighed. If only she were as organized as Ashita. Then, she wouldn't lose everything. She hated being forgetful, almost as much as she hated cleaning. She searched the nearest crate and, luckily, found it after only a minute or two of searching. At least she wasn't completely clueless. She ran into the other room and gave Trunks the helmet.

"Now, all we have to do is become unconscious. Bra-chan, I want you to stuff Lucky in your shirt."

Bra nodded and Trunks slipped on the helmet. She kissed the visor and Trunks picked her up by the stomach, then Bra. This is it, she thought. We're going to make it, hopefully. "Okay, let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

I'm gonna post up the whole story before I go to Japan ^^. There's probably going to be around 20 some chapters. Lucky you. Well, enjoy (I'm DONE talking to you! Yeah! Yeah you! Who else?!?) ====me being stupid, sorry ^^

I make you all suffer so....

Disclaimer: I shoved fries up my nose at Mc Donald's(the icky part was that they were salty, otherwise I didn't care. LOL it grossed out my little sister)

Real Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I will manipulate it beyond belief ^^ Muahahahaha

CHAPTER 15

Goku looked down on the girl he'd saved from Vegeta and 17. She looked a lot like Katoria, so he figured it was Ashita. She was beaten badly and kept moaning and whining for Goten. He told her several times it was alright, but she didn't seem to listen. She went limp and he knew that he didn't have much time. Bulma had to see to her right away, and that might not even save her. Goku sighed. He didn't want to risk her, or Goten's, life. He decided Dende would help, besides he was hungry.

He'd left behind Vegeta and 17, both unconscious. He was tired of Vegeta's behavior. If Vegeta didn't shape up, Bulma WOULD have his head on a platter. Goku decided that it was time to go to Dende. Why he didn't use Instant Transmission first off, not even he knew. He decided it was to cool off and get away from Vegeta. He thought about the lookout and used Instant Transmission.

Goku never told anyone this, but it took quite a bit of his energy every time he used it more than once in a day. This was his third (or fourth? He wasn't sure) time. It was wearing him out, but he had to get these two to Dende. Dende came running, he had obviously seen what had happened to Ashita and Goten. Goku laid them both down and instantly Dende was working on Ashita.

A bright goldish glow was settling over Ashita, healing her open wounds. Suddenly, she didn't look so pale. Dende looked up and shook his head. Goku could tell it was bad, and he hoped she woke up before Goten, or Goku would have a hysterical teen on his hands. Dende bent over Goten and the same bright glow was flowing over Goten. Goku heard a few bones cracking back into place (he thought they might've been ribs) and then the scratches began to heal. Soon, Goten's eyes fluttered open.

He jumped up, almost knocking over Dende. He looked around, his eyes wild. Goku laid a hand on his shoulder and was surprised at the speed his son turned on him. He felt a punch in the face, and then heard Goten's gasp. Goku laughed and patted his son's back. Goten sure could pack a punch. Just like his father...

"ASHITA-SAN!" Goten cried.

Oh great, thought Goku. Now I've got a hysterical teen. He thought about what to say, but he couldn't think of anything. ChiChi was so much better at these things. He never understood Goten, and Goten never understood him. Goku scratched his head and then sat down beside Ashita's resting body.

"Son, Vegeta-san and 17-san beat her...well she was hurt....and Dende-san..."

"No." Goten cried, his eyes welling up with tears. "She can't be dead!"

"Whoa!" Goku yelled, waving his hands frantically, "She's not dead, she's just...hurt...badly. Well, all I know is that she might take a while to wake up, and that Dende-san should stay with her, just incase she needs his help."

"I understand." Goten said with a short nod, "Then, I guess I'm staying too."

Goku raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He must really like her, he thought. Maybe he should leave. He should take the trash back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta wouldn't be very happy at all. The last thing he needed was another rampage like this one. Poor Ashita, caught up in the middle of Katoria's problems. He remembered what he was to do, and took off, using Instant Transmission. He didn't bother saying goodbye, Goten wouldn't have heard him, or cared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marron shook 17's shoulder. He wouldn't wake up and was just lying there. There wasn't any blood, no nasty gash marks. The only indication of him being hurt at all was a small lump on the back of his neck, caused when Goku hit him. She shook him again, but turned around when she heard Tayhei start to scream again.

Marron felt like pulling out her hair. This had been such a good idea at first, but now everything was going downhill. Instead of winding up with Goten, she strengthened the bond with him and Katoria. She felt like kicking and screaming, to start acting like Tayhei. She then thought of what her mother had once said. She had turned to Marron when she was fighting with Krillin. She had said, 'Marron, I never want you to fully trust a man. Never give away your heart. If you do, you will be very sorry, like me. Then, you'll be stuck in a hellhole with him, for the rest of your life.'

Marron would never forget that advice. It didn't stop her from loving Goten, though. She still wanted him to love her as badly as before, except now, she knew it wasn't going to happen. She screamed, and then regained control of herself. She wasn't going to let some boy ruin her life. There were plenty of other men. She didn't need Goten. She DIDN'T need Goten. She DID NOT NEED Goten....

Goku broke her out of her thoughts, by putting a hand on her shoulder. He had an unconscious Tayhei in his hand and gave her a sad smile. The next thing she knew, there was blackness all around her. She didn't care, though. As long as Goten wasn't there, she was happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks walked down the hallways, gritting his teeth. He already didn't like this idea. The second he got out, some guards confronted him, but he said he was on his way to see Jan. The guard winked and laughed, and one of them dared to slap Kat's butt. Trunks fumed and almost vented his anger, but remembered this all depended on him. 

Kat had said that it would be effective if she and Bra were actually unconscious, so he had to knock them both out. She told him that Jan's room was a level above the exit, so he could just go right to the exit, no one would question that he was going to Jan. He just had to make sure that no one saw them leave. It all depended on him, and he knew that he was their only help.

Kat's words still rang in his ear, 'I love you, now don't screw this up!' He chuckled as he thought of Kat. She never was serious, but that was okay with him. The less serious, the better. He wondered where Goten was, what Goten was doing. It seemed like years since he saw him, but he knew that he'd seen him earlier that day. So much had happened since then.

Everything seemed okay, but at noon that day, they'd been fighting for Kat. He looked down at her resting body. He couldn't believe that she'd survived all she'd went through. He smiled and was glad no one could see his mouth with his helmet on. He looked ahead, anticipation making his adrenaline rush. He had a spring to his step, now. He had never felt this way, not even when he met Britania.

Sometimes he really missed Britania. Katoria took care of that, though. And before Britania it was Tayhei. He wondered if there even WAS a woman he could love more than Katoria. He decided he was just fine with her, and that he loved her more than anyone else. Trunks almost missed the exit, turning around and racing back down the hallway. He peeked around the corner, catching a glimpse of the exit.

There were two sentries, but both were drunk. Two empty saucers surrounded by at least five sake bottles, all empty. They were opening a sixth and Trunks decided that now was a good time to attack. He gently set Bra and Kat down and pounced on the guards. He knocked them unconscious before they could utter a word and hid them in a nearby room. Thankfully, it was empty. He put them behind a table and shoved a box over to hide them.

Trunks exited the room and walked over to where he'd left Kat and Bra. He picked them both up and looked both ways before running up the small stairwell leading to the exit. He threw open the door, scattering rocks, and jumped out. He closed the door, not caring how much noise he made, and took off into the sky. Trunks didn't care if they sensed his ki, he was free and wasn't about to spend anymore time on land.

The air rushed through his hair and cooled his perspiring face. He loved to fly, and pushed himself to go faster. Trunks circled clouds and dodged birds. He flew as close to the ground as he could, then flew up as high as he could without getting light headed. Trunks spiraled a couple of times before heading home. He was soon over the city, the fly taking less time than he had thought it would. It was dark out, and he knew that it was well past midnight. He settled onto the ground and walked into the doors, nodding to the guard.

He went upstairs, knowing his mother would want to see Bra the second she was home. He dropped Bra and Kat off on the third floor, knowing Kat would want to be away from Vegeta, and went down to the second floor. Vegeta always slept on the second floor and only visited the third floor when he wanted to be away from Bulma. He walked down to the door on the far end and rapped softly on the door. He heard his mother yell for him to go away.

Trunks opened the door and poked his head around the corner. Bulma's face was twisted with anger, but her eyes were still watery. He let out a sigh and figured she must've found out what she did to Katoria.

"Okaasan, what Vegeta-san did to Kat-chan..."

"Not Kat-san, Ashita-san!"

"NANI?!?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"No, why? What happened?"

"Ashita-san was beaten by Vegeta-san and 17-san."

"Why?"

"They must've thought she was Katoria-san."

"Is she okay?"

"Oh Trunks-chan, she won't wake up! Not even after Dende-san's healing. And with my Bra-chan gone, oh I'm so afraid she won't wake up either..."

Bulma began to sob and Trunks went over to his mother. She cried into his chest and he patted her back. He told her over and over that it would be okay, but she just kept crying. Finally, tired of her crying, he decided to tell her what had happened. When he was done, Bulma was crying again. But instead out of frustration, it was out of joy. She raced out of the room and flew up the stairs. Trunks was a step behind her.

Bulma found Bra lying in her bed, just as if she was never gone. She woke Bra with her sobs, but she didn't care. As long as she had her little girl, everything was okay. Trunks slipped out of the room, and Bulma didn't even notice. He had to watch over Kat, she wasn't going to end up like Ashita. Not if he could help it.


	16. Chapter 16

Blah Blah! I'm no fun! Pay no attention to me....

::helps underwear gnomes steal all your undies!:: 

Muahahahaha! oO Wait, where's Kenny? 

::sees Kenny under your dresser::

You bastards! You killed Kenny!

CHAPTER 16

Krillin opened up his door and saw Goku standing there. His smile disappeared when he saw his daughter's limp body in Goku's hands. Krillin panicked. What had happened? What was going on? Who did this to his little girl? Did Goku know? Taking a deep breath, Krillin forced himself stop the questions. He'd ask the most important questions first.

"Goku-san, what happened and who did this?"

"Well," Goku said with a sheepish smile, "It happened five minutes ago and I did it."

"NANI!?!" 18 cried, jumping up off the couch.

"WAIT!!" Goku yelled, holding up his hands, "She was...she had...well, it's complicated."

"Well, you baka, you better start explaining." 18 snapped.

"18-san..." Krillin whined.

"NOW!" 18 screamed.

"Okay, okay. Well, I was going past the house and..."

"House? What house?" 18 questioned, looking quiet annoyed.

"Oh, yes. My house. Anyway..."

"What were they doing at your house?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know. ANYWAY, I found Vegeta-san and 17-san beating up Ashita-san..."

"He wouldn't do that." 18 said with a snort.

"Well, he did. She's at Dende-san's now. I found out that Tayhei-san and Marron-san were behind this, but that's all I know."

Krillin felt the blow of the words. It hurt him deeply to know that his daughter had even done anything this remote. 18 was screaming and slapping Goku and Goku apologized when he held 18 back. Her screams were ringing in his ears, but they died away and she sank to the floor sobbing. Krillin felt himself guided to the couch. He soon felt his wife beside him, holding onto him and crying in his shirt.

He didn't know what to say. What could he have said to make her feel better? He felt like his daughter had ripped out his heart. Or spit in his face. The feeling was so horrible, he wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He squeezed 18 tighter to him and prayed that the family would survive. That Marron wouldn't become another 17. He kissed 18's forehead and patted her back, hoping to calm her so they could wake Marron. But, what would they say to her? What could they say to her?

Krillin let out a breath that he realized he'd been holding. Well, thought Krillin. I won't get anywhere by just sitting here. I have to wake her up, I have to do something. Krillin shook his head, as if to shake away any loose thoughts. He stood up, 18 seemed to be controlling herself enough to let go of him, and went over to the couch Marron was sitting on. He shook her gently, hoping to have the courage to say what he had to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katoria felt a soft shaking and woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and she found Trunks sitting over her. Her mind swam with questions, but after she got a look around the room, she figured she was safe. She hugged Trunks close to her, before he could utter a word. She held onto him tightly. Finally, she thought, I'm out of Veter's reach.

Trunks pushed her away and looked her in the eyes. He seemed to be searching for something in her eyes. Courage? What was he thinking? What was he going to do? Were they still in danger? Kat silenced her thoughts and focused on Trunks. He looked panicked and scared. Okay, thought Katoria, just calm down.

"Trunks-chan, what's wrong?" she managed.

"Well," Trunks said, trying to swallow a lump in the back of his throat, "It's about Ashita-san. She's....well, she's....oh, Kat-chan she's hurt really bad. Dende-san healed her, but she won't wake up."

Kat's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't seem to breathe, as if her lungs had just stopped working. She tried to take a breath, but couldn't clear her racing mind. She felt herself getting light headed and tears sprung to her eyes. What was going on? Everything was supposed to be perfect, now. She finally took a breath, but soon began to hyperventilate. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she pounded on Trunks' chest. 

"It's not fair! Not FAIR!" Kat screamed into Trunks' shirt.

He held her close as she cried and screamed. He tried to comfort her, but knew he wouldn't be able to. Trunks kissed her forehead, hopping to settle her down. Trunks rocked back and forth, holding the crying Katoria in his arms. Finally, she got control of herself, but her cheeks were blotchy and her eyes red. He kissed her fingers and helped her up.

"Come on, let's go see Ashita-san."

Katoria got up shakily, not seeming to be fully there. Her little sister, well little by a minute and a half, was in trouble. How could she have not known this was coming. She knew who had attacked Ashita without having to ask Trunks. Vegeta was the only person she could think of. Her argument with Vegeta had cost her sister's life....no almost cost her sister's life. But almost was still to close.

Katoria found herself landing on the lookout. She didn't even remember flying anywhere, but knew that was the only way Trunks had gotten them up there. Mr. Popo came racing out to greet them. He led them into a room in the far back, quiet and dark.

Beside Ashita's bed was Goten, kneeling by her side, watching her intensely. Katoria cried out when she saw her sister. Although Dende had tried his hardest, she still had bruises on her body. Dende stood up. Katoria hadn't even seen him in the corner. Dende had a sad look on his face.

"I tried to help her, but I got so tired. I'm so sorry, I won't be able to help her for another hour. Popo-san checked with Corinth-san, but Corinth-san had no senzu beans. I'm so sorry."

"Senzu beans?" Kat asked, thoroughly confused. "What's a senzu bean? Are they magical?"

"Well," Trunks thought, trying to explain it, "They heal most wounds."

"Why don't they have any? Would they be able to help my sister?"

"I don't know, and yes."

"Well then, I'll look for as many as I need."

"You'd need one, and they have to be grown by Corinth-san."

"What?" Kat said, getting frustrated, "So you mean I can't help her? I've just gotta sit here and watch her in pain? NO! I know her only chance. It's my serum. It'll cure almost anything."

"Where's it at?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the...umm...problem. It's in my lab."

"Well, just make up another one."

"That's a problem too," Kat said, rubbing the back of her head, "You see, I have chemicals there that aren't from Earth. They are from a distant world. Have you ever heard of Uzukata?"

"No....why?"

"Well, that's where you can find them. They're in a certain plant. Veter-san collected them before his home planet was destroyed."

"You mean, that's Veter-san's home world?"

"Yes."

"Great." Trunks said with a moan.

"So, we have to go back. Besides, I'll never feel safe with Veter-san still around..."

Trunks sighed. Here we go again, Trunks thought. We'll never be free of Veter, and Kat and Ashi will never be fully safe. Why couldn't he be as easy to defeat as Buu? It wasn't fair. Well, he thought, he'd better get Goten to come. They could fuse and go SS 3, that way, they'd be able to defeat him.

"Come on Goten-kun, we gotta go kill Veter-san." Trunks whispered to Goten.

"No, I'm not leaving her side."

"Are you crazy? If you don't she'll die."

"I don't care." Goten said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Fine, I don't need you. I'll just get your Otoosan."

Goten looked at Trunks, but then turned around and watched Ashita. Trunks let out an angry breath and Kat touched his arm. Her eyes pleaded for them to leave and he sighed. Now he knew why his father was frustrated about women. They had too much control over you. Trunks sure felt sorry for Goku. What a hastle that ChiChi must be. Well, he decided now was the best time to get Goku. Maybe he and Goku could fuse. Maybe...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku looked around for Bulma. She wasn't at the Capsule Corp. building, he had searched the kitchen thoroughly. He wondered if she was somewhere with Vegeta, but Goku highly doubted that. Goku had an idea. Vegeta beat up Ashita, so Bulma is with Ashita. Vegeta had disappeared (again). It was earlier today when he dropped off Marron and Tayhei. He had gotten there and only 17 was to be found.

Goku sighed. There was no way he would ever be able to find Bulma for sure if he didn't focus. Goku gave up on finding her by using her ki, it took time, and that was something he didn't have. It was faster just to use Instant Transmission. He hoped she was at the lookout. That was the only other place she could be. Besides, he knew Vegeta would probably show up there. Goku wondered what was up with Vegeta's behavior. He'd never acted this way before....what made him so different all of a sudden.

Goku wondered if it had anything to do with Vegeta losing. Maybe the knowledge that there were still more powerful beings than him triggered the hatred. Vegeta must've been restless, and since he couldn't take it out on Veter, he took it out on Katoria. He was surprised she had lived through today. Goku decided he'd spent enough time thinking things through, he was getting tired already. Goku decided to leave the reasoning to Bulma, she would know what's going on.

Goku used Instant Transmission, tiring from the strain on his mind and body, and arrived at the lookout. He could see Bulma's capsule car parked on the lookout. She hadn't even bothered putting it in it's capsule. Goku heard a door slam, and Trunks stalked out, his jaw set. Bulma must've given him a rough time, thought Goku.

Goku smiled as he saw Katoria struggle with the heavy doors. She barely slipped through and ran over to Trunks. He hadn't even noticed Goku standing five feet from him and Goku waved and called out to both of them. Trunks stopped dead in his tracks and smiled. He ran over to Goku, Katoria struggling to catch up.

"Hey Goku-san!" Trunks cried out.

"What's wrong Trunks-kun?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd help me."

"With what?"

"Getting my chemicals." Katoria said, stepping forward.

"Look, I know we don't know each other too well, but my sister is in critical condition. Without my serum, she will die by morning at the latest. That's a guarantee."

"Yeah, and Goten-kun won't come." Trunks said with a sour look on his face.

"What's wrong with him." Goku asked.

"He won't leave her side. He's like a zombie, so we need you. I was hoping we could fuse. Then, we would be able to defeat Veter-san. I can only reach SS2, though."

"That's okay, we'll still be very powerful. And we'll still be able to reach SS3, once fused."

"Then it's settled." Katoria said, a smile forming on her lips, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Goku was just about to leave, when he remembered he had to talk to Bulma. He told the two to wait for him. He ran down the hallway and into the doors, searching for Bulma. Dende was roaming the halls and Goku asked for directions to Ashita, and took off in the direction Dende pointed in. He hoped that Bulma brought Bra.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sure you all enjoy my little episodes

::eye pops out like teacher on Daria::

BUT YOUR ALL GOING TO BURN!!!!

::burns you and then....sends you to HEAVEN!::

torture is so beautiful....(jokin for you religious people)

Disclaimer: your in heaven

Real disclaimer: I don't joke oO

CHAPTER 17

Kat sat down, tired from chasing Trunks through the winding hallways. The building looked small, but there was plenty of space. It must have compact rooms, or they had a really big basement. Kat took a deep breath and looked up at Trunks. He was so handsome when he was upset, his lips pulled tight. She wanted to kiss him, but he was definitely not feeling affectionate.

"You're not going." Trunks finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're staying behind."

"Yes, I know, but what are you thinking? I know where everything is, remember?"

"You showed me, remember?"

Kat scowled. She never should've told him where everything was. She should've stayed conscious, then she would've directed him, not telling him where her room was. She should've ignored his questions, and just told him to make rights or lefts. She didn't think they were going to go back, though. Still, she thought, she should've taken precautions.

"You can't make me stay here."

"Oh yes I can." Trunks replied with a sad smile.

"You wouldn't dare." Katoria threatened, giving Trunks a stern look.

"Gomen Nasi." Trunks said as he hit her behind the head.

Katoria cried out, but fell forward, into her lap. Trunks hadn't even given her a chance to think. She hadn't even been able to stand up. She didn't even have a chance. Her last thoughts were what she would do if they couldn't find her vile, or grabbed the wrong one. Or if something went wrong. She fell into darkness, falling deep into herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra looked around her room. She couldn't believe that she'd finally made it out, after what seemed like forever, she was finally free. It was only a week or two, but Veter made it seem like eternity. She hated Veter, and just the thought of him made her blood boil. Trunks had told her to stay here and Katoria had tucked her in. Daylight started to seep through her window, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep for a long time. The thoughts that appeared every time she closed her eyes stopped her from sleeping at all.

Lucky nudged her hands, cuddling close to her to stay warm. She smiled down at the kitten and patted his head. He mewed and rolled over, signaling to her to start rubbing his stomach. The cat really was lucky to have lived through everything. That he had even stayed alive without Veter finding him. Katoria told the story of the brave little kitten who escaped while his brothers and sisters were cooked alive. 

Poor thing, thought Bra. He's a lot like me, losing everything, but now he can never have his family returned to him. Bra began to cry, feeling sorry for the poor little kitten. He seemed to be happy, though. He licked her hand and waited for her to start patting him again. She picked him up and held him close, not wanting to let go. She loved the kitten so much and just knew that Pan would to.

Bra smiled at the thought of Pan. Maybe she and Pan could play together today. The guard knew the number, and it was on speed-dial on her mother's telephone. She decided that if Bra couldn't come here, her mother would give her a ride. Bulma was probably already missing her. Bra gasped! Her mother, she hadn't even seen her mother yet! Bulma was probably worried sick.

She smiled down on Lucky. He looked up at her, expecting to get a pat on the head. He rubbed his teeth on her fingers and she giggled. She kissed Lucky's forehead and set him down on the bed. She jumped out of bed and headed for the door. Lucky beat her and was pawing impatiently at the door. She grinned and opened up the door, watching Lucky lope down the hallway, back arched.

He sniffed everything he passed and she laughed hysterically at the show he put on. One second he was sniffing, the next he was batting around at the air, wild from being in a new home. She chased after him and he tore down the hallway. She called for him and saw a little black and white head poke out of a doorway. She ran to the room, and when she got in there, she realized it was Bulma's. There was one problem though, there was no Bulma.

She looked around in the closet and came back, looking puzzled. Lucky was curled up on the bed and yawned when she walked toward him. She gave him a pat and then went over to the phone. She pushed '0' for the guard and asked where her mother was. The guard told her that Bulma was visiting a friend and that when Bra was ready, she could visit Gohan. Bra smiled and told the guard she was ready. Bra couldn't wait for Gohan to get there. She would have so much fun. Things were already looking up for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, we need her?" Bulma asked Goku, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean that she's needed to stop Vegeta-san, when he comes here of course."

"And what's Bra-chan going to do to Vegeta-san? Bat her eyelashes?"

"She's got an effect on Vegeta-san like no one else. She can reach him in ways you can't, Bulma-san."

"Are you saying my husband isn't loyal? He loves me more than anyone. I have the most effect because I am his wife!"

"Bulma-san, that's not how it works."

"Oh yeah, like you would know. You're never there for your wife." Goku winced at Bulma's remark.

"Gomen nasi, Goku-san, but I should know." Bulma said quietly, her glare becoming a bit softer.

"Bulma-san, do you see how he looks at her? He would die before he let anything happen to her. And even though I'm not always there, and I'm not the best father, the bond between my children and I, it's just as strong, if not stronger, than the bond between my wife. It's special, in it's own way."

Bulma's eyes had a shine to it and she looked as if she were going to cry. She sucked in a deep breath and nodded, not able to say anything, afraid to cry. Goku understood how she was feeling, but he had to move quickly. He stood up, turning around to find Bra.

"Wait!" Bulma cried out, "Where are you going?"

"To find your daughter and stop Vegeta-san."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tayhei looked around the room she was in. It was her room, back at the Capsule Corp. She wondered how she got here, but then remembered what had happened. She cried out in frustration, but knew she had to regain control of herself. Control was everything. If you didn't have control, then you were in someone else's hands. Tayhei hated having others choose her fate. Tayhei made her own.

She sat up, but her head swam, so she laid back down. Okay, thought Tayhei, a little slower. She sat up slowly, hoping to be able to think clearly. There was a pain in the back of her neck, it was throbbing and trivial. Tayhei shrugged it off and swung her legs over the bed. She stood up, making sure to take her time, and walked at a grueling pace toward the door. When she reached the door she turned the handle, but it stopped from turning completely. She pounded on the door and tried ramming it, but gave up after five minutes.

It was no use. Her room was always locked from the outside, Vegeta had it set up that way. Now, she hated this system more than ever. She had overridden it once or twice, but Bulma constantly changed the codes, agreeing with Vegeta. 'Besides,' Bulma had said, 'What would you do at late hours anyway?'

Her room was always 'locked down' at midnight. No sooner, no later. Bulma had the system set up almost flawlessly. It required a code, which was easy enough. Tayhei had memorized all of the sounds of the numbers. She had spent many nights locked out, just to figure out the sounds. Now, it all paid off. She punched in a four digit code, and was denied access. She forgot that it couldn't be opened from the inside.

Tayhei cursed under her breath and stalked over to the bed. She leaned against the bed rail, just wanting to lie in the bed. Hide underneath the comfortable covers and wake up with Trunks there in the morning. She remembered him perfectly. His smile, the way his lavender locks always got in his eyes, his determined, yet soft, face. She almost cried out, she missed Trunks so much. If only he were here.

Tayhei scolded herself. She wasn't staying in control. She needed to stay focused, to find a way out of here. The window was Capsule Corp.'s finest plastic. Tayhei sighed. Well, that would be impossible to break. She wondered if she could get someone to let her out. She had an intercom system, but was anyone there? It's worth a shot, thought Tayhei.

She walked over to the intercom, which was right over the lamp, and pushed the 'send' button. "Hello?" she spoke into it.

There was some rustling and then a little voice asked who this was. Tayhei almost cried from relief. It was Bra! Her little Bra, who always was there for her. Bra would do anything Tayhei asked her to. Maybe I will get out of here, thought Tayhei, her spirits lifting.

"Bra? This is Tayhei, I need you to come to my room. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you. Hurry!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Yo mama" and "Egg nogg" (fairly odd parents...don't ask) are all I have to say to get my uncle laughing. It's hillarious and I love to tease him. He's a fun guy, but he can't hold a job, so it's too easy to tease him!

Disclaimer: I love to tease people

Real Disclaimer: I love you all ::laughs until cries::

CHAPTER 18

Trunks saw Goku running through the doorway toward him. He was carrying Katoria over to Dende, so he could take her to a room. Goku looked at Trunks confused, but Trunks stalked right on by. He handed her over to Dende, but not before giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Be safe, Katoria-chan."

Dende smiled and walked down the hallways. Mr. Popo was in front of Dende, rushing him into a nearby room for the unconscious Katoria. He looked longingly down the corridor, but then turned his back on her. He had to get this done before she woke up. He jogged over to Goku, who had a worried expression on his face.

"Trunks-kun, we need to get Bra-chan."

"What for?"

"To stop your Otoosan."

"He's coming here?"

"Yes."

"NANI?!?! How do you know?"

"I don't know," Goku said with a faraway look in his eye, "But I do know he is coming."

Trunks nodded and decided Goku was right. If anyone knew about his Otoosan, it was Goku. Goku, who was the hero, his father the villain. He chocked off his anger. This is not the time, he thought, save it for later. He let out a sigh and nodded, grabbing a hold of Goku. If they were to get Bra, they'd have to be quick about it. He closed his eyes, waiting for the rush the Instant Transmission always gave him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra walked down the hallway, holding Tayhei's hand, smiling up at Tayhei's stubborn face. Bra had to jog to keep up with the pace Tayhei had set. Tayhei had ordered her to open the door using a four digit number. It was 420 and another number Bra kept forgetting. She stopped, Tayhei jerked on her arm and then spun around.

"What is it?!?" Tayhei yelled.

Bra's eyes went wide. "I'm....It's just that...I want to go get my kitty."

"Kitty," Tayhei asked with a confused look on her face, "What cat?"

"My Kitty," Bra pouted, "The one Ashita-san gave me."

"Ashita-san? Bra-chan, what are you talking about."

"Katoria-san's twin. She looks a lot like her."

Tayhei rolled her eyes. "I know that, but I didn't know that Katoria-san had a twin. Hmmm, that must've been the girl we killed back there..."

"NANI?!?! You killed Ashita-san?" Bra's eyes welled up with tears.

"Hai, Bra-chan. We did because she was evil. She was trying to hurt Goten-san."

Bra's eyes were clouded with confusion. "I don't understand..."

"Either do I, Bra. Either do I."

Tayhei pulled on Bra's arm. Bra came along reluctantly. She kept her eyes open for Lucky, though. Hoping that the little kitten would come bounding out of a room. Tayhei suddenly stopped and put a finger to her lips. She looked like she was hearing something Bra couldn't. But then, Bra heard it too. It was her name! Trunks was calling her name!

"ANI!"

Tayhei put a hand over her mouth and scowled at her. Bra looked up at Tayhei in amusement. Was this some new game, thought Bra. Bra slapped Tayhei's mouth playfully but her hand was grabbed and twisted. Bra cried out in pain and Tayhei scowled again at her. Bra was almost beginning to cry again when Tayhei pushed her into a nearby room.

"Bra-chan, I'm sorry, but you have to be very quiet. Do you understand?" She asked as Bra nodded, "Good. Now, I want you to hide under the bed. They want to take you away from me and hurt you. They want to use you, and I'm not going to let that happen."

"But, Tayhei-san, that is my ani. He wouldn't do that, would he?"

"His mind has been poisoned by Katoria-san."

"But she seemed so nice..."

"They always do. Now, hide Bra-chan. Under the bed. Go, go."

Bra crawled under the bed and was still struggling to pull her leg in when the door opened. She pulled it under quickly, hoping no one saw her leg. She heard Tayhei and Trunks talking, but quickly lost interest. She wondered how long this would take. Hopefully not long, she didn't know if she could stand it. There seemed to be a heated conversation taking place. If only she could hear what they were saying.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks-kun, what a pleasant surprise." Tayhei said, sauntering over to the door.

"Tayhei-san? What are you doing out of your room? I thought Goku-san put you there."

"Yes, but I can get out by other means. Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"No, I've been meaning to talk to you. YOU lead me on the wild goose chase, and my Otoosan really was wrong, not Katoria-san. She never touched Goten-kun."

"Minor miscommunication."

"MINOR?!?! MINOR! MINOR would be telling me to go in the wrong direction. YOU told me that my Otoosan was trying to protect me. You... you make me sick. Very sick. Now, where is Bra-chan?"

"Bra-chan?" Tayhei said, biting her pretty pale lips, eyes looking up at him innocently. "I'm afraid I don't know."

Trunks shifted uncomfortably. "Come on, I can see right through that charade. Where is she? Or do I have to get Goku-san in here?"

"I think I can handle you by myself, big boy."

Tayhei went in to kiss him, but he dodged, yelling at her to stop. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Trunks, upset at being rejected. No one rejects Tayhei, she thought to herself. She sauntered over to him and bit her lips sexily. Trunks ran out of the room, calling Goku's name, terrified of Tayhei and she laughed cruelly as she watched him leave. She turned to go get Bra. Time to leave, she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten kissed her cold fingers. Ashita was covered in sweat and Goten went to find Dende. He opened the door and looked down the hallway. Mr. Popo was walking down the hallway, carrying the limp form of Katoria. Goten raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Popo knew he was needed, but Goten didn't need Popo as badly as Katoria.

Goten walked back into the room and sat down on his chair. He needed a washcloth and Dende needed to come back and check on her. He was getting worried that Dende might forget their half hour check ups. Ashita always needed them. Goten was told not to touch her much, but he couldn't help it.

Goten felt like he needed to do something to help her. He'd never felt so helpless in his life, not even when he was fighting Buu. He rest his head down on the bed, listening to Ashita's slow, yet steady, breathing. A moment ago, she was rasping again, but it passed. She hadn't stopped perspiring, though.

Goten bit his lip and looked around the room. He couldn't keep his mind off of Ashita, though. He looked back down and her tight expression had just turn to a frown and she began to cry out. Goten jumped up and ran screaming down the hall for Dende. A minute later, Dende came running toward him, a towel in hand. Goten and Dende raced to the door, but Goten got there first. He opened it and found Ashita convulsing on the table. He cried out and Dende raced past him to Ashita.

Dende knelt down beside Ashita and put his hands over her face. She was starting to become hysterical, and Dende was having trouble working his healing magic. He finally got the golden glow to cover her whole body. She stopped convulsing and soon laid back down. Dende let out a deep breath.

Goten heard Dende telling him something about these sessions taking 'a lot out of him', but he only caught bits and pieces. Dende could tell Goten wasn't listening, and didn't plan on listening, so Dende left. Goten picked up the towel Dende had thrown down and wiped Ashita's forehead. She wasn't perspiring, yet. He kissed her forehead and wondered how much longer Dende could keep this up.


	19. Chapter 19

GO AWAY! I'M WATCHING TV! Read if you like, just don't bug me!

Disclaimer:.....blah!

Real Disclaimer: I'm watching TV ^^ I don't own that! Or any anime!

CHAPTER 19

Trunks looked around the hallway. Goku was taking way too long and Trunks didn't know if he could guard the door much longer. People were starting to get more brave, his glare didn't have an affect. If only he had a glare like his father's. A guard came up to him, head held up high and Trunks gave him a glare that would scare himself had he looked in a mirror. The guard walked right on by as if he never intended to confront Trunks. Trunks smirked at the stupid guard.

"You." said a husky voice behind him.

He jumped into the air until he saw that it was a woman. She was green and wrinkly. It reminded him of his grandmother, except she was green. She was also very large, unlike his grandmother. The look she gave him made him remember Vegeta, though. He glared at her and spit. She grabbed his spit and threw it back in his face. Luckily, his helmet covered his face, but the helmet didn't cover the look in his eyes, the disadvantage to the clear screen.

"Do that again, tough guy, and I'll have your head. Then maybe I can get some decent meat down here."

Trunks smiled in spite of himself, "You old woman? You'd be lucky if I didn't kill you. Now leave, your cramping my style."

"Cramping your style, am I?" the old woman cackled. Her smile turned quickly into a deeply wrinkled frown. "Now, scram kid, I gotta get the meat out of that room."

"There's no meat in that room, this is Katoria-san's laboratory." Trunks said, a little confused.

"Sorry hon, but this is the meat box. Now move it."

Trunks was getting upset. "Look lady...."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she said, knocking him down.

She opened the door and she heard her cursing. The next moment he saw Goku run out with two chickens in his hand and another in his mouth. Trunks groaned. Well Goku, he thought, now it's inescapable. We're definitely noticeable now. The woman was throwing meat after, but Goku would just try to catch them in his mouth, the chicken that was in his mouth already gone. Trunks yanked on Goku. They had to get in and out fast, before they were recognized.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bra looked out from underneath the bed. Tayhei was tapping her foot and giving her a look of boredom. Bra squeezed out from underneath the bed, hopping that she wasn't angering Tayhei by taking so long. Tayhei had been testy lately, and Bra wondered if something was wrong. Bra hoped Tayhei would be nicer, like she use to.

Bra smiled up at Tayhei, but Tayhei didn't even seem to notice the smile. She was pulling on Bra's hand, a frustrated frown on her face. Bra jogged along Tayhei, wondering what she and Trunks had talked about. She knew it was rude, but not knowing was driving her insane. One question couldn't hurt.

"Tayhei-san...Where are we going and what did Trunks say?"

"Nothing. Besides, you shouldn't worry about that scum."

Bra bit her lip, sorry she made Tayhei mad. She wondered if Tayhei was okay. Bra had never seen her talk badly about Trunks. Ever since she came back from that trip, she seemed so much nicer to him. She could tell Trunks was in love, but he wouldn't admit it. Tayhei was too proud and they both acted like rivals, but Bra noticed their bantering was more playful, until Katoria came along, Tayhei was nicer to Trunks. Bra liked the fact Tayhei accepted Trunks. She hated being mad at him. She wondered if Tayhei still loved him....

Tayhei cried out and fell to the floor, bringing Bra down with her. Bra started to cry, but was told it was alright by a familiar voice. She looked up and almost cried when she saw Piccolo's green face. He was frowning and shaking his head. She wailed at the thought of being kidnapped by Piccolo. Piccolo flinched at hearing her cry.

"BE QUIET!" he screamed.

Terrified she'd die, she began to scream and cry. Whenever he tried to comfort her, she'd shriek and kick him. He seemed to be getting agitated, and she saw an opening. When he reached for her, she kicked his arm, which didn't do much, but at least let her turn to run. She hadn't even fully gotten up when Piccolo had her by the back of her shirt. She cried, but he put a green hand over her mouth. She kicked and screamed until her voice was raw and she could barely speak. Oh well, she thought, at least he hasn't killed me, yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo looked down on Bra. Thank goodness she lost her voice, thought Piccolo, she was begging to give me a headache. Goku had given him firm instructions NOT to render her unconscious. Piccolo eventually gave in, but was really tempted to strike her back there. Bulma would've had his head, though. He knew if he touched Vegeta's child, he'd really be in for it.

Piccolo searched for Vegeta's ki. Goku had told him to bring Bra to Vegeta, no matter where he was. Piccolo sighed. Vegeta wasn't masking his ki, that was for sure, and yet it was hard to pinpoint exactly where he was. It was confusing, as if he was in the ground.....

"OF COURSE!" he yelled, not realizing he'd probably scared Bra even more, although she looked as if she was about to die when he hit Tayhei. He looked out at the sky. It was a beautiful day, too bad piccolo hated blue {**note: be green! be green! sorry...P-man (Piccolo)**}. He sighed as he took off. Why he hadn't remembered the secret entrance was beyond him. Piccolo thought of a way to get in there without being noticed.

Wait a minute, if Vegeta was in there, then he surely wouldn't be a problem, compared to Vegeta. Piccolo smiled. For once, Vegeta was worth something. Vegeta actually could clear the way for him. Piccolo wondered what Vegeta was doing down there, and why Goku wanted Bra to be taken to Vegeta. He had been knocked unconscious, and he wasn't sociable, so he didn't know much.

Piccolo wondered about what he did know. Well, they went down there and the strange girl that had helped him fell in love with Trunks. Except, Trunks almost killed her, or Vegeta, he couldn't remember. Then there was the one girl's sister, who was at the palace, dying slowly. Goku and Trunks were now on a mission and he had been sent after these two so Goku could leave.

Piccolo sighed. It wasn't enough, and as he always said, knowledge was power. Piccolo looked down at the little girl, who was near tears once again, and almost smiled. He caught himself and stared straight forward. If Vegeta ever found out that he almost smiled, Piccolo would never forget it, Vegeta would make sure he wouldn't. He almost laughed at the thought of this little girl changing Vegeta. What could one little girl do that Goku or Bulma couldn't do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marron felt someone shaking her gently awake. Marron's eyes fluttered open. Her father, Krillin, stood over her, his face full of pain. Marron tried to remember everything that had happened so far. She remembered that new girl, Katoria, and her ears heated. She could already feel anger boiling up. Why did Goten like her? What did Katoria have that she didn't? 

Marron let out a sigh. Oh well, she thought. Katoria, you win. I love Goten too much to hurt him anymore. Tears started to flow down her face and her father held her close as she cried. Marron hurt so much inside and she knew that she'd never be able to have Goten, and that even though she would do everything for him, it would never be enough. Katoria is what he wants, I'm no longer important to him.

"What did I do?" asked Krillin, "Was I too forceful? Was I too loose? Do you love me? Do you hate me? What in Kami's name did I do to you?"

"Nothing," Marron sobbed, "I just wanted to prove to Goten-kun that I wasn't a goody two shoes, and then 17-san....."

18 stood up, her face unreadable. "Krillin-san, I'm going for a walk."

"Now 18-san, I don't know...."

"I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" she yelled, her eyes shinning.

Krillin nodded and watched 18 walk out the door. She slammed the door and it went flying down the hallway and Krillin sighed. Marron sobbed a while longer, but eventually got over Goten. Enough to stop crying, that is. Krillin smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Marron-chan, I'm sure everything is going to be okay. I'm sure that everything is going to work out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku had been sitting around the room for what seemed like hours. Trunks had locked him in here and hadn't come back for him, yet. Well, thought Goku, at least there's enough food in here to last me a day or two. It was filled with all kinds of canned goods, and all he had to do was pop one open and eat the goods. He already had a couple cans of cranberry sauce, and now was tiring of the taste. He had plenty of peaches and even some pears. Mostly it was fruits, but there was some tuna in the pile, he could smell it. The doors were blast proof, his kamehameha had hardly any effect on the door. The ceilings, walls, and floors seemed to be just as blast proof, he had made a huge mess finding that out.

Goku poked a can and watched it roll across the room and stop at a door. The doors opened and he saw a pair of saiyan boots. He looked up into Vegeta's smirking face.

"So Kakarott, have you become so weak that you couldn't even open a door. Now, start moving, or I will move you myself."

Goku gave Vegeta a confused look as he stood, "Vegeta-san, are you sure you're okay. And what are you doing here anyway? And the guards will recognize you in that suit, it's easy enough to steal a....."

"Did I ask for your life story? NO! So shut up and get the hell out or I'll blast you out my self, baka!"

Goku laughed, not seeming to take a hint. Goku stopped laughing as Vegeta took a menacing step toward him. "Vegeta-san, you can stop now..."

Vegeta, tiring of Goku's babbling, hit Goku in the back of the neck, catching him off guard, knocking him out. He dragged Goku's limp body down the hallway. All of the guards averted his eyes and Vegeta paid no mind to the ones who watched him. He had Kakarott's life. He was now the true saiyan warrior. Now, he thought, to go see Jan.


	20. Chapter 20

Angry Crow Takes FLIGHT!

::jumps and then falls::

AAAA! I can't fly anymore!

::Runs around and then runs into a wall::

@_@

Disclaimer: @_@

Real Disclaimer: Walls hurt....

CHAPTER 20

Bra looked around her. The uniforms she knew all too well were closing in on her and Piccolo. This was the third round of soldiers. Bra began to panic. They were coming closer and closer each time. For ever soldier Piccolo felled, three took his place. Bra was beginning to wonder if there was an end to all of the soldiers. 

Piccolo was becoming slower and slower. He had used up his ki getting them down there and now had nothing but brute strength to rely on. Even though it had only been five minutes, Piccolo had already made his way to the fifth hallway. Bra had counted the hallways from the bedroom she and her mother had been held captive in, which was a hallway back, and there were only five hallways until they got to Jan. All Bra could hope for was for Piccolo to last four more hallways. Four more, Piccolo, four more.

A hand grabbed her from behind and she screamed. She turned around, expecting a guard, but found the purple being instead. She screamed and wailed, but was cuffed. Bra fell to the floor, her mouth throbbing and head pounding.

"How long have I wanted to do that? Finally!" the being belted.

Piccolo was already upon him, and hit him square in the mouth. Veter was taken aback and Piccolo smirked. 

"Veter, you buta. Picking on innocent little girls. Why don't you take on someone your own size, like me."

"Gladly," Veter replied with a smirk.

Veter moved so fast that not even Piccolo could see him. With one blow Piccolo was knocked out. The soldiers jumped on him and started to beat him until they were satisfied. Veter blocked Bra's view of Piccolo, looming over her. 

"Now little girl, your turn."

Bra felt something sharp hit her in the head. She screamed at the pain that exploded. Her head felt like it was going to burst open at any moment, the pounding growing worse with each passing second. Her screams were quickly silenced with another painful slap and she curled up into a ball and whimpered, realizing her defeat. Veter laughed, bent over, and then picked her up. Piccolo was dragged behind her, she resting in the crook of Veter's arm. I wish daddy were here, he'd stop them, she thought. Little did she know how close he was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks found the antidote and his shoulders sagged with relief. Once Ashita had the potion, then maybe Goten would stop acting like such a little child. He clinged onto Ashita like she was the only thing important to him in the world, but then again, he clinged that way to Katoria. He would do almost anything for her. That was why he was getting this antidote, why he was going to defeat Veter. And Jan, that despicable man.

Trunks hurriedly stashed the antidote in a side pocket, hoping that it wouldn't shatter. Trunks decided that the antidote was safe enough. What he was most worried about was Goku getting himself into trouble. Trunks walked down to the storage room and opened the door. The only thing he found, though, were a couple of empty cans. The room was trashed, and Trunks knew Goku had been there. One thing was for sure, he wasn't there now....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17 was quietly resting on his couch when his door flew open and 18 stormed in. He smiled at the apparent anger painted all over her face. He put down the magazine, but it was blasted the second before it touched the table. He forced a smile and raised an eyebrow at his beautiful twin sister.

"Yes, what is it this time 18-san? Come to tell me off again? How nice of you." he said with a tone that demanded no answer.

"No, I've come to kill you." 18 said, defiance ringing clear through the room.

17 frowned. "So, you found out."

"Like hell I did! What were you thinking.....Well it doesn't matter. You have ruined my perfect little girl, so now I shall ruin you!"

"You're all words, dear sister. You wouldn't kill your own brother would you? The only one who knows how you, and now your daughter, feel?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ah dear sister, your temper always gets the best of you. I'm sure you didn't like the fact that a slut was pushing your daughter away from Goten-kun. I just did what I thought would be best for both of them."

18 collapsed, her energy sapped, realizing that she felt the same as 17, and would've done no different. When 17 came to comfort her, she slapped away her hand. Even though she was defeated, she still had some pride left, woman or not. She would show 17....She would show them all!

"My daughter will not be like you, no matter what, you filthy pig!"

18 ran out of the house as fast as her legs could carry her. She took off into the sky, flying over the blue ocean, realizing that she and her daughter were alike. Even though they both had inhumane urges, both tried to change their ways. 18 smiled, now 17, who is the better? I will become better, as will my daughter. We will truly become human, no matter the cost.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katoria sat up with a start. Dende was at her side, settling her with a gentle hand. She laid back down and looked around the room. The walls were pure white and the bed was green. She had no clue where she was, and wondered where Trunks was. Dende smiled his knowing smile.

"If you want to know where Trunks-kun is, then I suggest you go back to where you came from. He might need your help. Don't tell Trunks-kun I told you this, though. He'd kill me if he ever found out."

Katoria gulped at the lump in her throat. "Dende-san. Thank you so much."

She hugged him tightly, Dende blushing from the attention, and she got up. Her legs were shaky, but she wouldn't let Dende see it. She strolled out the door and realized she didn't know where she was. She poked her head back into the room.

"Dende-san, could you show me the way out of here? I need to go pay Trunks-kun a visit."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashita slipped in and out of consciousness. When she could see, all she could see was Goten's face, telling her it would all be okay. She could feel him watching over her, could feel the towel dabbing away the heavy beads of perspiration. Each bead of sweat Goten wiped off her face reminded her of him. Ashita tried not to cry out, but when the convulsions came, the pain was almost unbearable.

She bit her lip as she felt the pain come in a wave. She moaned from the pain she was experiencing. Why couldn't Dende heal her when he had healed Katoria? The pain burned, but at times she was numb to the pain. But those breaks were too few and spaced out too far. The pain shot through her arms and she screamed. Her body glowed for a while, letting the pain subside. She could feel the towel pressing against her forehead. Hear Goten choking out, "It'll all be okay. Hang in there just a little longer." Ashita gripped Goten's hand before she blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks raced down the hallways, getting glances from various people. Some of the guards would call out, but he pretended he didn't hear him. Where was that baka anyway, thought Trunks. He was getting tired of searching for Goku. He was about to give up when he saw his father at the end of the hallway.

"Otoosan? What are you doing down here? Have you seen Goku? I can't seem..."

"Shut up, baka! I'm tired of your ramblings already."

"Otoosan...."

"Now, you want to know what I'm doing down here? I'll try to tell it to you in words you understand," Vegeta answered coldly. "I'm here because the only way I can become a true saiyan is to stay here and train under Lord Veter. And yes, I have seen Goku. You can find him with Jan.

"As I understand it, baka. You were uninvited. And I think it's time your "Otoosan" taught you a lesson. First of all, if you come with an idiot like Goku, never leave him alone. If you do, you're screwed. Now, do you know what you are, Baka?"

"Screwed?" Trunks ventured.

"Good boy." Vegeta commented, as he rammed into Trunks, bashing him up against the wall. Trunks arm jutted out at a weird angle and he screamed in pain. Vegeta smirked and pushed his other arm against the corner, until Trunks screamed himself hoarse with pain. Vegeta punched Trunks in the gut and Trunks slumped over, knocked out cold. Vegeta silently carried Trunks back to Jan. Jan would be pleased. Very pleased.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi Jackie!

::Multiplies::

Muahahahaha

Disclaimer: Jackie Chan Adventures Good (when nothing else is on...)

Real Disclaimer: This is the final chapter of the story that I own, but not the characters....

::Gasps::

In it!

CHAPTER 21

Jan sipped at his wine as he looked around him. He was beginning to tire of all of his slaves. They no longer appealed to him as they first had. Even though all over them were young, not one over the age of 22, and wore clothes (if you called those clothes) that would make any man drool, they were used. He wanted something he had never sampled. Ashita had been his original choice, but she turned out to be too masculine. Besides, Katoria was smart enough not to give up an opportunity such as this. This 'opportunity' could free the both of them. Not that it would, though.

Jan smiled as Vegeta, his knew loyal subject, brought in the purple haired boy. So this was the boy Katoria was so fond of. This boy looked to be but a child. What interest could Katoria possibly have in such a naive boy. He looked no older than.....Jan smiled. No wonder she liked him. He could see the resemblance right away. The boy looked just like him.

"I would like him chained up in that corner, in the 'special' shackles."

Jan smiled at the thought of those shackles. They were created by Katoria. How ironic that Katoria's invention would be the downfall of her beloved. Just like her last love....Jan just loved the way everything came to him. Not only would Katoria be his, but she would also learn to love him. Maybe he would let the boy live. Maybe not. It all depended on the performance Katoria put on. Jan loved this world. He leaned back in his seat as he watched Vegeta shackle his own son.

Just then, Veter burst into the room, the green alien in hand. Jan smiled. He noticed that the girl had already been taken care of. He couldn't have any mistakes in his plan, that little girl could cause problems for him. Jan smiled as Veter bowed as low as possible, not looking up or even moving. Veter didn't even dare to take a breath, in fear of his master's wrath.

Jan lifted a finger and whistled. Veter immediately rose to his feet, head still bowed, the alien held out to Jan. Jan sat for what seemed a half hour before acknowledging Veter and the Namek. Veter was accustom to the long periods of waiting. His arms didn't even shake as he still held out the Namek. Jan pulled on the chains of the women, signifying that he was hungry and wanted company.

"What is it Veter, and be quick about it. I am becoming restless."

"My lord," Veter said in a choppy voice. "I have brought to you another slave. He is weaker than the other foreigners, and I suppose he could be used for guarding duty, my lord."

Jan rubbed his chin, "Good suggestion, now, get that thing out of my site. He reminds me of your putrid face."

"Yes, my lord." Veter said, his voice ringing clear through the room.

Veter turned and walked out the door, forgetting to bow before leaving the room. A loud whacking sound filled the air. Veter cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Veter's brother, Darsal (mentioned in chapter 1!!!), had pushed the rod of lightning into his back. The rod of lightning was used to discipline those who misbehaved, or were out of line. Only three people were above Veter: His brother, Darsal; his partner, Silver; and his leader, Jan.

Darsal pushed harder, making blood spurt from Veter's shoulder. Veter screamed, his screams echoing through the chamber. Jan smiled at Darsal, nodding slightly. The Rod of Lightning was pulled out of Veter's back, and Veter gratefully fell to the ground.

"Brother, you forget your place. Why did you not bow? Did I not teach you proper manners? You are so foolish, dear brother."

Veter ground his teeth. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Lord Jan."

Darsal groaned. "Brother, brother, brother. You forgot to thank me for the pain."

Darsal shoved the Rod of Lightning into Veter's spine. Veter screamed and began to flop wildly, the pain slowly killing him. Jan laughed and waited until Veter stopped moving. He nodded his head, and again the Rod came out of Veter's back. Silver came out of the darkness and sighed.

"Why do you always get to discipline Veter. You never EVER let me have a turn."

Darsal smiled. "Well, it is so fun to torture my twin. To see his face twist in pain. To feel what I felt."

Darsal whapped Silvers leg with the rod. A huge welt appeared and Silver smiled. Silver began to hit Darsal and both soon engaged in a battle. Silver stuck his rod into Darsal's back, and Darsal yelped in pain.

"HAH! I won! YOU lost!"

Darsal rubbed his back. "That's not fair. I want another go."

Jan held up his hands. "Just a minute boys, I want you to do me a little favor. I want you to break a saiyan."

Silver smiled. "It's my turn, lord, is it not?"

"It is, but you will not kill him, do you hear me?"

"Yes." Silver answered, disappointment filling his facial features.

"Now," said Jan. "Everything will get sorted out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katoria hopped into the ventilation shaft. She looked down to the right. Well, she thought, at least they cleared up the rocks thrown down here. She walked through the ventilation shaft and soon came upon her own portal. She kicked out the vent and jumped down. Her room was just as she left it. She looked sadly about the room. One glance at the chairs almost broke her heart. She was so stupid. She never should've invented those chairs. If she hadn't, then maybe he would still be alive.

Katoria cleared her head and walked toward the door. She ran into a force field of some type, stopping her from going near the door. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Katoria cursed and looked for a place to hide. She tried to go near the cabinets, but the force field was there too. All she could do was pace the room until Veter opened the door. She dove for him, but ran into the forgotten force field. She cursed and screamed until Veter gave her a glare that silenced her.

"Your presence is requested."

Katoria knew what Veter meant. So Jan has finally come to call on me, eh? Well I'm not going down that easy, she thought to herself. When Veter stepped into the force field, she knew it was gone, and made a break for the door. Veter caught her by her hair and yanked her backward. She screamed in pain as he lifted her off the floor by her hair.

"Now listen to me, you are going to do what I say, or I will give you more pain than you think physically possible."

Katoria stopped struggling, realizing the seriousness of Veter's voice and her fate. She wished that she could say good-bye to Ashita, or to Trunks. At least he won't see me become one of his female slaves, thought Katoria. She wished Trunks was here right now, wrapping his big strong arms around her. She cried out his name, but quickly remembered Veter and held her tongue the rest of the way.

They rounded the corner that lead to Jan's chambers. Katoria trembled at the thought of what Jan was going to do to her. Now she wished that Veter had killed her. It seemed such a better fate than facing Jan. She hoped Veter would be merciful and end her life, here and now. She grimaced. She knew exactly what she had to do. She had to die for her friends. She would not become a slave to Jan. She would die before that would ever happen.

Veter threw her into the middle of the room and bowed down lower than Katoria thought humanly possible. With a belly like his getting in a way, she wondered how he moved so swiftly. Jan smiled at Katoria and she glared at him. His eyes sparkled as he saw the glare, Katoria knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

"You pervert. You'll never touch me. I would die before that."

Jan smiled his twisted smile. "Is that so?"

Jan snapped his fingers. Darsal and Silver brought forward a young man. He looked very familiar, but Katoria couldn't quite remember him. His hair was a soft brown and when he looked into her eyes, realization struck her.

"KATORIA-CHAN! You don't know how I've longed to see your beautiful face!"

"Ta...ma....chi..."

"Don't you remember me? I never gave up hope. You were all that got me through...." his voice trailed off and his eyes clouded over.

Katoria cried out and stood up, but quickly sat down when a knife was put to Tamachi's throat. Katoria knew the drill. Either she was a slave to Jan, or Tamachi died. Katoria's lip trembled and tears began to flow freely. She bent her head and took in a deep breath.

"You win.." Katoria whispered.

"What was that?" asked Jan, pretending not to hear her reply.

"I SAID YOU WIN! Just....let Tamachi-chan go, please. I'll do anything you say."

Jan smiled. "Now that's more like it. You may go get dressed up, and when you go to your chambers, Tamachi-kun will be waiting there."

Katoria was hauled off by a hoard of men that she didn't even recognize. They bathed her, making sure to scrub every spot on her body. They dressed her in the white garments. The material was satiny and see through. It wouldn't be that different from being naked. She was shoved into a tiny white room. Tamachi was lying on the floor, but rose shakily to his feet when he saw her. His eyes were wet and she caught him before he fell.

"Oh Tamachi, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. They had my sister....Oh Tamachi!" Katoria sobbed.

Tamachi clung to her and rubbed the back of her head as she cried. He was crying silently, kissing her head every now and than.

"I can't believe you're alive after all this time." Katoria said, looking lovingly into Tamachi's face.

Tamachi's brown eyes sparkled and he smiled the smile he smiled only for Katoria. "I love you. Nothing could've stopped me from seeing you again. Not even death."

Katoria fell back into his arms holding him as tightly as she could. She would die happy there, in Tamachi's arms again. She loved him more than anyone else. Anyone else.....TRUNKS! She gasped as she remembered all of the time she had spent with Trunks. She looked up into Tamachi's brown eyes and bit her lip.

"I have a confession to make. Since I thought you were dead, I....."

Tamachi shushed her. "Please Kat, you don't have to tell me anything. All that matters is that we're together. That's all I care about."

Katoria pulled away. "But, I met someone.....Someone that....reminded me of you so much....I..."

"What is it?" Tamachi asked with a frown.

"His name is Trunks-kun. And, and I still have feelings for him."

"Is that all? Well....who are your feelings stronger for."

"I don't know. I....love you both."

"Katoria....."

Katoria fell back into his arms. She knew that the choice wouldn't be easy, but she had already made up her mind. Trunks wouldn't ever see her again. Besides, she knew that Tamachi was who her father had wanted her to marry. She loved Tamachi and swore her love to him first. That was all that counted anyway. Trunks would be happy with Tayhei. He wouldn't have to worry about her, and Ashita could finally be with Goten, once the medicine was given to her. Everything was going to work itself out. She would live with Tamachi...and right now, that was all that mattered.


End file.
